


Am I alone again?

by B01L3D



Series: The Past and Present [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Betrayal, Child Neglect, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Recovery, Ren is very unstable, Ren x Makoto for the prologue, Shusumi fluff, Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B01L3D/pseuds/B01L3D
Summary: Ren believed he had solid bonds with all his friends, that they would always come to his aid as he would to them. Nothing can break the bonds he's created, they even swore to always remain at his side. He will never be alone again...Right...?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: The Past and Present [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108874
Comments: 70
Kudos: 158





	1. Prologue: The Day The Sky Turned Red

12/25

Joker looked up in fear as the god of control loomed over him, he was bloody and battered and breathing faintly but still stood, his friends sprawled out over the floor barely conscious if not unconscious. Thoughts raced through his head as he watches his friends fail to get up ' _I was to weak', 'there is no one to save me... no tricks to pull' , 'I shouldn't have dragged them into this...'_

> **YOU HAVE FAILED TRICKSTER**
> 
> **DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD WIN?**

Joker narrowed his eyes, he has had enough of this so-called god's shit. "Yes, I did and still can..." Joker started to tremble, his eyes gleaming a deadly red as he spoke once more. "Do me a favor and JUST DIE ALREADY!" blue flames danced around his body, he knew what he had to do.

**FOOLISH SON OF MAN IF I CAN NOT SILENCE YOU WITH WORDS**

**PERHAPS THIS WILL WORK...**

Joker's eyes displayed fear once more as Yaldaboath summoned his weapons of sin he couldn't withstand another hit, he knew he couldn't but prepared to take it anyway. He looked around him, the bodies on the floor that showed no signs of moving, _the bodies of his friends, and most important of all Makoto._ He couldn't fail, now that she needed him, THEY NEEDED HIM. As he gave himself a pep talk he realized something... _'Why didn't I get hit yet?'._ Horror crashed down on him as it finally hit, he wasn't aiming for him. "NOOOOO!" Joker ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him, he needed to get there and now. He realized now more than ever he didn't want to be _alone..._

**YOU REALIZED FAR TO LATE TRICKSTER**

**YOU FAILED TO PROTECT THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR  
** ****

As Joker continued to run, he grew more and more exhausted praying he'll make it before Yaldaboath attacks. Joker once again forced to watch his failures like so many times before, Yaldaboath fired. As the attack was about to end their lives, time froze Joker looked around until his eyes focused on his primary persona in front of him _Arsene._ It spoke to him " _Trickster the story of you and your team will not end here! Grasp the chains of thy heart and tear them asunder!"._ Joker did as instructed as he grasped the chains he felt his anger, his suffering, his loss but most of all he felt hope. Joker ripped the chains as immense power flowed through him and just as quick as it happened time resumed as he blocked Yaldaboath's attack.

**IM-IMPOSSIBLE**

**WHERE DID YOU RECEIVE THIS POWER?**

Joker floated in front of Yaldaboath as the skies darkened, he felt invincible, powerful, ALIVE he never experienced anything like this before now. "Come Satanael" he commanded as the gigantic dark-angel like being descended from the heavens and assumed its position behind Joker. He couldn't help but laugh maniacally at the false god's dismay but soon enough he reigned in his laughter and spoke one word.

**"BEGONE"**

The false god did not have a chance to say its last words as the bullet from Satanael's gun tore through the false god's head killing it instantly. As Joker descended he grasped the chalice that fell along with him, "We risked all of our lives for this?" As his eyes narrowed and adding contempt to his voice. Soon enough the phantom thieves started to awaken, all astonished at Joker's achievement earning a cheer from his team and a kiss from Makoto the thieves returned to Yongen or more specifically Leblanc.

* * *

As the thieves made their way to LeBlanc, Ren was stopped by none other than prosecutor Sae Niijima. She spoke in a soft tone "Although you just saved Japan the news I brought you isn't good news."

"What is it now, haven't I done enough?" He didn't want any more 'bad news' all he wanted was to be left alone with the person he loves. But like every other time this year, one good thing was always to much to ask for. He wanted to run at this point, run back home, run to where he could finally be left alone without carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. ~~More than anything he wanted to _cry_~~ but the leader of the phantom thieves cannot be seen as weak or emotional he needed to stay strong for the morale of his team. 

"I need you to turn yourself in to the police" she spoke hesitantly afraid of the maybe incoming outburst by a man who slew a god. 

"...Your kidding right?"

"No, this isn't a joke Ren as much as I'd like it to be" She again hesitantly answered, she knew from her time interrogating him Ren Amamiya was very unstable even without the drugs in his system. As strong as he was the one thing that kid truly needed was a therapist and a strong support system. "We need your testimony in order for Shido to pay for his crimes".

"I-" Ren didn't get a chance to finish his response as a brown haired teen suddenly entered their conversation with an amused look on his face.

"I believe there is no need for that" Ren couldn't believe what he was seeing... That bastard Akechi was alive, the only person that understood him was alive. Ren couldn't hold back a smile as his old rival stepped in to take his place.

"If its a testimony you wa ~~nt~~ I'm pretty sure I can suffice"

"Akechi?!" Sae was on edge before but now she was shaking, the cause of the mental shutdowns, and Shido's right-hand man was now offering to turn himself in? "try anything funny and I'll do anything within my power to get you the death sentence!"

"I understand"

"You better!" Sae responded coldly, she turned to Ren and spoke again "My apologies, looks like your free to go" Sae turned around and with Akechi in tow walked into the Shibuya crowd as Ren made his way back to Leblanc, back home.

* * *

As Ren returned he was greeted by Futaba, Sojiro, and of course Morgana as they waited for him to start the party. The party lasted for hours as the family ate together in what was a peaceful night for everyone.

_Then came Ren's final night of happiness for a long time_

12/31

Ren Amamiya awoke from a peaceful nights rest as he and Sojiro prepared for yet another celebration to honor the new year. The Phantom Thieves and Kasumi Yoshizawa arrived one by one all taking part in the festivities after they all arrive everyone enjoys themselves to the fullest, and once again Ren Amamiya is lulled into a deep sleep.

???

Ren wakes up but not in the homey attic of Leblanc but rather... the school nurses room? He gets up and begins to look around. He nearly has a heart attack when he looks at his appearance "Nononononono please no I don't want to do this again." Ren didn't notice but he was trembling in fear he didn't want to go risking his life for the world again. He was scared of losing those who were dear to him, ~~he didn't want to be alone again.~~ As he walked along the school halls he saw it the blue butterfly his heart dropped and felt the world collapse around him. He followed what he assumed to be Lavenza all while hearing the voices of his friends? That part confused him, however the weirdest part was when he tried to leave and heard the voice of what he swore was Dr.Maruki.

Ren awoke once again but something was off he couldn't describe it but as soon as he tried to figure out what it was his phone suddenly vibrated. "Kasumi? why so early?"

"I'm sorry senpai did I wake you" She sounds concerned as she didn't want to interrupt her senpai's sleeping schedule before asking for a favor.

"No it's okay, I was already up" Ren didn't want to make her upset or worry her for no reason she deserved a break from all the craziness that was Ren Amamiya. 

"Ren-senpai? Could we fulfill our promise? Don't tell me you forgot senpai!" Kasumi hoped he didn't forget as she was looking forward to this since November.

"I think so" Ren hoped she would take that as a valid answer to avoid making her upset.

"Great, then meet me in front of the shrine in an hour" 

"Sure sounds like a plan" Ren hung up then realized that he had yet to tell Makoto about any of this. "Well I should be fine as long as she isn't there right?" he gets up from his bed and sets out for the shrine.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all before we get started just wanna give a shoutout to those who supported the first chapter amd encouraged me to get out another chapter today!  
> On Reddit: u/Theroonco, u/EthanB657, and u/Steph_Curryan  
> On AO3: Greenhi, intenzity9, and Light1108  
> A big thank you to everyone above!  
> Anyway shall we continue the game?

1/1

Ren found the train ride to the shrine unsettling, very unsettling he didn't notice it at first but upon looking around at those around him realized something was off. 'Why is everyone smiling?', 'are they all excited about the new year?' No even then that didn't excuse the fact about Futaba who said she went shopping with her 'mom' who was dead since she was little. Ren thought this was some kind of twisted joke but then his eyes widened and a barely audible gasp escaped his lips as he came to a realization. 'the station... Now that I think about it everyone was smiling over there too, this is weird too weird.' Ren didn't get a chance to finish that train of thought as the doors of the train slid open signaling for people to get off the train. As the raven-haired teen walked across the bridge and to the shrine he decided to let Kasumi know he'd arrived as he took out his phone and sent her a text he-

"SENPAIIII" Kasumi's calling was heard throughout the shrine, she realized this soon enough tried to shrink into her yukata in embarrassment much to Ren's amusement as he walked over to her. 

"Kasumi? You can open your eyes now..." the teen tried to console his red-haired kouhai as she continued to try and shrink into her clothes. 

"I'm sorry senpai" Kasumi softly spoke, Ren couldn't help but laugh as Kasumi pouted at him which made Ren laugh even harder. Ren suddenly stopped and realized something yet again. 'I hope if there is a god, that it prevents Makoto from coming here today because the last thing I need right now is to have an argument over a simple misunderstanding.' What Ren didn't notice however was how Kasumi latched herself to his arm and cuddled against it as they walked. Ren was too deep in thought to notice, so with Kasumi attached he walked over to the shrine and prayed. On their way out Ren realized that the only gods that were real were the ones that wanted to fuck him over, as the thieves made their way to the entrance of the shrine. 

"H-Hey Makoto" fear in his voice as he spoke to his girlfriend, he tried for a winning smile that screamed 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME'. Kasumi didn't know why her senpai was afraid but then it clicked(not really), her senpai must've ditched his friends to spend time with her! She was filled with joy as her cheeks now displayed a light shade of pink as she let her imagination run wild. Meanwhile Ren Amamiya was very close to having a heart attack as Makoto opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh Ren and Kasumi, you guys went together as well?" as she finished speaking she kissed Ryuji. Ren's eyes went wide with bewilderment, 'If this is her way of getting back at me this is beyond fucked!' As Ren tried to speak or question why she did that, even worse Ryuji his best friend since coming here returned the favor. Ren's mind went blank as his eyes narrowed and mouth formed a scowl, 'OK WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S IT NO MORE JOKES!'

"ok that's enough, stop it" Ren could barely contain his anger as he trembled once more. Kasumi felt him tremble and didn't know what to do, she didn't even fully understand why he was angry at their signs of affection for one another. 

"Ren, what are you talking about?" Ren's eyes went wide once more.

"Yea dude are you ok?" Ryuji asked obviously concerned about his friend. 

"I SAID STOP THE JOKE ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE" Ren yelled with force as his eyes narrowed even more and his scowl deepened. Kasumi winced in fear she didn't dare speak though, she's never seen him this upset.

"What joke...?" They asked in unison, even the rest of the thieves looked at him weirdly as if HE was the one in the wrong, his expression softened as he spoke again.

"Makoto... please I'm serious" Ren was hurt, Kasumi could tell just by his eyes but still refused to speak.

"Dude why are you talking to my girlfriend like that?" Ryuji spoke defensively as he stepped in front of Makoto. That was it the straw that broke the camels back.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! SHE'S MINE YOU DIPSHIT!!" Ren exploded with anger and pain as he trembled, even more, he was confused, hurt, and so very **LIVID**. As the new pair and the rest of the thieves were about to speak a haze seemed to move about the group but Ren didn't notice neither did Kasumi, the thieves then spoke in unison each with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry who are you again?"

Ren staggered back unable to process the pain and impact of that sentence, Kasumi looked to her senpai who... was in tears for the first time she's ever seen. Ren felt it inside him, a piece of him died right then and there as he fell to his knees and began to sob. _It's happening again... They're all leaving me, please nonononono **NO!** Don't leave... please_ ~~**don't leave me alone** **again**~~ , _Then again who would want to be with me anyway? All I am is pain to others, a problem they have to deal with_. He sobbed and sobbed until he felt his body rest against something soft as another set of tears fell in sync with his. He looked up and saw his pathetic self being held by one Kasumi Yoshizawa they sat down and stayed there crying until he let everything out.

"For what it's worth Ren senpai, I still care about you" she spoke softly to a tear-stained Ren Amamiya who just nodded his head. However he returned her kind words with a hug from which of course she blushed yet again but calming down as she looked at Ren. Her phone rang after what seemed like an eternity of just sitting there being in each others warmth, it was her father Shinichi Yoshizawa. He called to let her know he was picking her up for a family event later in the evening and that he was almost there. Ren watched with sad eyes as she left he didn't say it aloud but he wanted to stay with her a little longer, Kasumi Yoshizawa felt the same way as she and Ren followed her father to the train station. Kasumi left frustrated as the one time her senpai really needed her she had to leave him ~~alone.~~

"Come along now ~~_**Sumire**_~~ " Shinichi's last word was distorted beyond comprehension this alerted Ren immediately as he tried to say something. He noticed Kasumi and Shinichi did not acknowledge it at all, as if it never happened. He wondered if he was just hearing things as he went back home where neither Futaba, Sojiro, or even Morgana were home to welcome him. With no one to speak to about current events or much less ask how his day went Ren realized how lonely he truly was as he cried himself to sleep. As he drifted off a familiar voice spoke to him, _"they abandoned you for their own happiness of their own accord"_ was the last thing Ren heard before succumbing to sleep.

_Tomorrow is another day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter as always comment anyway I can improve or if you just enjoyed the chapter!  
> As for my schedule this story will not be daily, lord knows I can't pull that off... Right now I'm aiming for 3 updates a week! So stay tuned for this weeks final update.  
> -B01L3D


	3. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, shout out time (Imma do this for like the first 5 or 6 chapters cuz I just wanna show some appreciation).  
> So a thank you to the following: H20delirious02, TeamDimension8, Onyxx7, Timecrokba, jamesb497, IIllIIIl, Yen2JM4, Aa155, and finally Didlight. Oh and those 10 guests too. 
> 
> Now Lets Continue The Game!

1/2

Ren awoke once again in his prisoners garb, but this time inside the deep blue prison that is the velvet room. He slowly sat up noticing that the door had been barred as it had been before, and the chains on his wrists indicated he was once again a prisoner of fate. He looked outward to the mahogany desk that belonged to Igor and sure enough, the long-nosed man smiled eerily back at him, bloodshot eyes stared into his soul as he spoke. 

"Welcome back to my Velvet Room, _Trickster._ " He spoke with an unusual focus on that word. 'Yet another label that has been plastered onto me' the raven-haired inmate stood up and walked over to the bars. He donned a very unpleasant look on his face as he grabbed hold of his barred door and questioned the long-nosed man. 

"Igor, what's going on? He spoke with contempt, he didn't want this not again, he didn't want to feel like he felt on that day. The pain, the uncertainty, the fear, Ren Amamiya felt many things on that day, the most evident and powerful being anger. He was angry at himself, at Igor, at Yaldaboath, hell even Shido, he was also mad at fate. The fate that threw an already broken person at an even more broken society and entrusted the duty of 'fixing it' to a criminal who didn't trust anyone. Hell, even the friends he had the courage to actually make left him, all that he sacrificed for them, the amount of time he put into their bonds gone in an instant. so if he wanted to be angry at the world he felt like he deserved it.

" _Trickster_ , it seems you are once again in need of our assistance" The long-nose man happily encouraged his assistance to the broken record in front of him. Of course, at his side was Lavenza the girl he felt was like a little sister to him, she cared for his well being and genuinely enjoyed their time together and for now, that was all Ren needed. She walked over to his lonely cell, amber eyes bore into his dead gray eyes and spoke.

"It seems you are once again bound by fate, however, it seems this time your future has been bounded instead of your will" The small girl then looked at him with somber eyes, Ren didn't like this look it reminded him of a look of pity and one of the last people he wanted to see giving him that look wasn't making him feel better. Ren's thoughts were interrupted by Lavenza's pleas "Trickster please..." she began to cry "Please don't fight him! You already lost so much, too much" Ren tried to process her words until something she said caught his attention. 'Fight him? Who should I not fight?' before Ren could ask, Lavenza spoke again. "The only arcana you have left are the Strength, Fool, and Faith which even then Faith is only at half strength! So please... stand down...please." Ren wanted to ask what she meant but the alarm sounded signaling the end of their time together as his consciousness faded. 

* * *

Ren awoke yet again to nothing Leblanc had remained empty as it had the night before, figures as soon as Ren found a real parental figure in his life they up and left, leaving him ~~alone~~. He walked down the steps and prepared a nice cup of coffee to prepare for whatever might come today. Ren thought about what Lavenza had said the night before 'fight him? Is she talking about Akechi? No, he's in prison' as he finished that thought the door swung open causing Ren to look up from behind the counter. To his absolute disgust walked in Ryuji and Makoto, the last 2 people he ever wanted to see again 'cheating bitch and fake friend my favorite duo' he let out a chuckle at that one. 

"Oh hey, your that guy from the shrine!" Ryuji displayed a huge grin on his face as Makoto clung to his arm, Ren however wasn't having it as his eyes narrowed and face formed a scowl instantly it was muscle memory at this point.

"Get out, stores closed for the day" He made sure to add as much intimidation and contempt as possible as he didn't to want to repeat himself. The pair have seen to have gotten the message as they quickly scurried out the door as Ren plastered a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He finished his coffee and quickly began to wash his cup as well as the other dishes in the sink as he got to work. The door swung open once more, Ren took a deep breath 'Oh my fucking god its those two again isn't it'

"I thought I fuckin' told you to get los-" Ren quickly turned around and was greeted by a face he had mixed feelings about seeing. What the hell is _he_ doing here bastard should be in prison rotting along with dear old dad, too far? Maybe but at this point, Ren couldn't care less as he stared the brown-haired boy down.

"That isn't how you should treat a customer y'know~," Akechi said with the biggest smirk he'd ever seen in his life. HE KNEW, the bastard knew he shouldn't be here, but here he is acting like nothing had happened. 

"Well, how else do you want me to address the person who tried to kill me in a police station?" Ren now had a smile on his face, a genuine one. He didn't know it and Akechi didn't seem to notice much less mind it. 

"What me? Kill you? Wouldn't even dream about it" Smugness still evident in his tone. He dropped the smiles as he scowled "You remember right? The Phantom Thieves? The Metaverse?" He spoke with caution as if he were traversing a minefield. Ren then put 2 and 2 together 'he wants to make sure I'm not caught up in whatever the hell this is.'

"What do you take me for an idiot? Of course I remember!"

"Oh good you have a brain, and your friends? Do they remember the Metaverse?"

"What friends? Last I checked I only have Kasumi" Ren narrowed his eyes at his rival hoping he'd get the message.

"I see, so they were nothing more than useless cattle after a- did you say Yoshizawa?" Akechi had a puzzled look on his face. Ren wondered what was wrong with Akechi until he realized 'Oh right he doesn't know.' 

"Yea you wouldn't know but Kasumi awakened to her persona" 

"That's... odd" Akechi looked even more confused. Was it that hard to imagine?

"Anyway, I-" Akechi began but was interrupted yet again as Ren's phone rang, after seeing it was Kasumi, he happily picked up. 

"Yes, dear?" Ren spoke aloud as Akechi looked at him in disgust as he winked back.

"S-S-Senpai don't say that!" Ren could feel her blush from all the way at Leblanc. "Anyway remember that palace we went to back in October?" Ren's eyes widened as he recalled the high-level shadows from that palace, as Akechi's eyes widened at the word palace. "Well, I can see it without using the Nav so please get here quickly!" She hung up which left Ren and Akechi scrambling for their coats as they rushed to the train station. 

* * *

Arriving in Odaiba Ren saw Kasumi and instantly felt out of breath, he had realized how he felt about her on the day of the shrine and desperately wanted to stay by her side. _Who would want a broken mess like you? You can't even keep your friends, didn't you forget they left you of their own accord!_ The familiar voice spoke again like it had last night it sounded like Arsene but wasn't, Ren knew whatever it was, was right why would someone with such a beautiful personality like Kasumi want someone like him. Especially after (senpai) she saw him cry, breakdown like a child (SENPAI) who would even look his way?

"SENPAI!!" Ren jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts by his red-haired kouhai as she took his hand to make sure he was ok and immediately blushed. This made Ren's heart beat uncontrollably fast, meanwhile Akechi gagged at whatever the hell he was seeing. Turning on the nav they went inside the unknown palace, arriving at the entrance the trio waited for a moment as Akechi looked around. Ren noticed he was in his deranged psychopath killing outfit and chuckled to himself until his head started to hurt a lot. Ren realized it wasn't his head but his mask that was causing the pain which Ren found beyond odd as the pain subsided.

It was still as white as ever but now the facility was now inhabited by people or at least cognitions as they strolled up the stairs and into the main lobby of the unknown palace. They were attacked by a shadow that they took down relatively easily as they went deeper into the palace. Until they happened upon a set of TVs hanging from the ceiling, Kasumi grasped her head and grunted in pain.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ren was worried he didn't want to see the person he loves in pain.

"Nghh senpai I-" She's cut off as static displays itself on the TVs as the trio looks at them in confusion. Suddenly the screens morphed into what seemed to be a hospital room and in that room looked to be the form of Shinichi Yoshizawa grieving for whoever was in that bed as sheets covered the body from being seen, likely meaning the person was dead. 

"T-This can't be no th-" Kasumi was struggling to piece her thoughts together as she grasped her head in pain as she placed one knee on the floor and began to cry out in pain. Ren knew exactly what this must've been, the death of Kasumi's sister Sumire Yoshizawa, he looked at Akechi and he seemed to be deep in thought. Ren knelt beside Kasumi and hugged her tight as he helped her to her feet.

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Kasumi yelled at the TVs once regaining her posture she gripped her again more forcefully, Ren's face full of worry and hurt until a new voice entered the fray. 

"You're still in so much pain please let me help you, come over here to the stadium," The voice said as a doorway opened up and guarding it was a shadow. It didn't matter as Kasumi has had enough at this point and takes it down with ease although a bit recklessly. And across from the balcony was a girl in a leotard most likely a cognition however it spoke.

"I'd like to thank my family for helping me achieve this victory and of course my little sister Sumire!, There she is!" The cognition pointed at Kasumi as she once again held her head in pain most likely revisiting painful memories. But as she soon as she appeared she disappeared in an instant as though it had been killed and standing behind her walking down the steps to the stage. A white lab suit, glasses, and slicked-back hair was none other than Ren's Shujin Academy counselor the same one he helped write a paper for.

On the stage was none other than _Dr. Takuto Maruki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planned to release this on Sunday but felt like writing it today as an idea came to mind and I didn't want to forget it and one thing led to another. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and as always please comment any feedback be it constructive criticism, suggestions, or if you just enjoyed the chapter.  
> -B01L3D


	4. The Darkest Side of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, I LEAVE FOR ABOUT 4 DAYS AND I ALMOST HAVE 1000 HITS YALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME THANK YOU!
> 
> On another note I tried to get this out on Sunday but y'know, stuff happens so my bad.  
> (BTW I KNOW FLUFF IS IN THE TAGS BUT WE GOT LIKE 2 CHAPTERS LEFT TO GET TO THE REAL FLUFF SO MY BAD).

Ren was confused very very confused, he looked down at the center stage into the eyes of one Takuto Maruki. he felt like the counselor's eyes bore into his soul bringing out his darkest secret, he tried to get a read on the doctor but couldn't. Then piecing what Lavenza had told him together he drew a conclusion to which he really hoped was wrong. The doctor began to step forward once more as Ren felt like he was stuck in a trance unable to move until shook by Akechi. 

"Well, Joker is he a friend or an enemy because it looks like you know him." Ren turned to look at Akechi, the brown-haired teen waiting impatiently for his response.

"I hope he's a friend, but I could be wrong and I hope I'm not wrong..." Ren didn't like where this was going as he looked over to Kasumi as she was clutching his arm tightly, she was afraid... He was too. If there was any emotion other than the anger he felt in this long traumatizing year there was only one choice. It was fear, the fear of failing, the fear of death, and the fear of his so-called comrades finding out who he really was. Everything he did was out of anger and fear as much as it sickened him those were his two prominent emotions. In reality behind the mask of Joker, was an empty person devoid of any  ** real ** positive feeling, a demon with a human's face. With the doctor getting closer and closer Ren needed to make a decision.

"Stay on your guard and don't attack, lets hear him out first." Akechi nodded as did Kasumi as they both drew their weapons and held them by their sides ready at a moment's notice in case things went south. Although Ren noticed both Kasumi and himself were still slightly trembling. Takuto Maruki's slow steps finally came to a halt as he began to speak.

"Do you like what I've done? This way no one has to suffer in an unforgiving reality, everyone can be happy here just as they were meant to be." With that being said Ren's suspicions were confirmed and he was not happy about it in the slightest, he opened his mouth to speak but Akechi beat him to it.

"So this atrocity is your doing? Very well then at least I know who I have to cut down" Akechi spat with disgust.

"But Akechi-san, I've created a reality where you can atone for the crimes you committed and spend time with Ren" Maruki had a sad look in his eyes he truly believed this was the right thing to do.

"And live under someone else's thumb? I'd rather die than let that happen!" Akechi was clearly angry and about to do something reckless so it was up to Ren to reign him in. But at that moment Ren didn't care, he was furious, it was him he was the one that took away his friends that took away his chance at happiness. He needed to  _ die,  _ Ren's vision was now a crimson red as it locked with Maruki's the older man shaken at their current exchange.

"So it really was you doc, you're the one that took my friends away..." Maruki was clearly disturbed by the look one of his own patients gave him, he had to clarify before something... Unsavory happened to his health. 

"You don't understand Ren, I didn't force them to do anything! They chose my reality of their own volitions, I gave them a choice Ren, you're the only one I know that refused!" Maruki was desperately trying to keep the young man at bay before the boy did something rash. However, Ren zoned out he couldn't breathe the deep voice coming back to him as clear as day. ' **_ THEY ABANDONED YOU OF THEIR OWN ACCORD, LET US WAGE A CONTRACT AND TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO WRONGED US!  _ ** ' Ren shook his head as the pain of his mask made a return, searing hot as if it were burning itself onto his skin he let out a yell only to be shocked as his voice was mixed in with the voice in his head. He calmed himself as he tried to let the voice and the pain fade, he looked back at Kasumi her face melded both fear and shock into one. Looking at her make that face hurt him, it hurt him even more knowing he was the cause. However Akechi as surprised as he seemed to be he had a look of curiosity as if he were studying him. The voice however had one more thing to say before leaving, ' **_ THE TIME OF OUR RECKONING IS NIGH, WE SHALL WREAK HAVOC ON ALL WHO OPPOSE US, LET US RUN WILD WITH RAGE AND SORROW DON'T BE AFRAID LET YOURSELF BE FREE...'  _ **

"Fine if you want proof my reality makes everyone happy, look no further than Yoshizawa herself" Maruki then pointed to the TVs as static appeared on the screen. On the screen was a brown-haired girl with a bow just like Kasumi's, 'This must be Sumire, why is Maruki showing us this' he looked over to Kasumi she stared wide-eyed at the screen muttering something Ren couldn't make out. The brown-haired girl tried to cheer up Kasumi, until the Kasumi in the video said something that set off a red alarm in Ren's head. "I'll never be as good as you  _ Kasumi"  _ he also noticed the girl Kasumi had called Kasumi had a birthmark under her right eye as he looked over to his Kasumi there was no birthmark to be seen Ren was starting to draw 2 and 2 together and his conclusion frightened him.

"SUMIRE WAIT!" Kasumi called to her sister as she sped ahead not looking at where she was going she didn't care and Ren knew that feeling all too well. Sumire ran faster and faster as Kasumi tried to catch up to where she ran out in the middle of the street during a green light.

"SUMIRE!" The TVs flashed as Kasumi jumped and pushed Sumire out of the way of an oncoming truck as she took the impact flying down the road and landing on her head killing her instantly. Ren looked in horror at the TV and at what he now knew was Sumire, he'd been lied to yet again, betrayed yet again nothing he knew was real at this point. Maruki took this chance to speak.

"As you've all seen she is not Kasumi Yoshizawa but her younger sister Sumire Yoshizawa I changed her cognition of herself shortly after the accident." Ren then looked at Sumire once again, it wasn't her fault, she was broken and this sorry excuse of a counselor led her into a false happiness. 'She saw her sister die she wasn't in her right state of mind, and this piece of shit took advantage of that I can help her if even if I'm just a broken husk I can save her'. Ren was deep in thought as he looked at Sumire, 'She didn't betray me not of her own volition at least no matter who she is I still love her even after learning her true identity.' As Sumire rose to speak she was quickly embraced by one Ren Amamiya as she lost all will to fight as she knocked out in Ren's arms crying and hugging back. Leaving her with Akechi, Ren began his march to the doctor in hopes of ending his life.

"YOU CALL THAT PROOF, SHE WAS BROKEN AND NEEDED REAL HELP NOT A FALSE HAPPINESS!" Ren gave the doctor a piece of his mind. "YOU LIED TO HER AND MADE HER LIE TO HERSELF LOSING A YEAR OF HER LIFE SHE'LL NEVER GET BACK, THAT'S ALL THIS REALITY IS A FALSE HAPPINESS MADE BY A MAN OF DISTORTED DESIRES!" Ren began to tremble he shook violently as his eyes glowed red once more, Maruki remaining stone-faced not saying anything waiting for Ren's outburst to finish. "YOU USED HER, SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A TEST SUBJECT TO YOU, BASTARD!" 

"My reality is no false happiness all I want is the best for everyone, my reality doesn't have to be false if you just accept it, as for Yoshizawa she still desires to become Kas-"

"No, she's traumatized and needs help and support she has no need for your false hope"

"I really wish it didn't have to be this way, I'm sorry about this Ren truly I am but I need to show you that I am in the right here." Maruki pressed a button hidden in his coat as doors opened all around them and in stepped the Phantom Thieves. Ren was baffled as they all had their weapons drawn ready to attack their former leader, faces filled with dried tears behind their masks. Ren looked around he grew angrier as the voice in the mask returned pain more evident than ever as the Phantom Thieves charged.

" **_ NOW IS THE TIME TO CALL UPON MY POWER, THE OLD YOU IS NO MORE EMBRACE THE DARKEST SIDES OF YOUR HEART AS THEY'LL FOREVER BE AT YOUR COMMAND!"  _ ** Ren recognized the voice immediately it was Arsene but something was different he was darker, more sinister, but that didn't matter he had thieves to defeat.

"I accept your calling!"

**_"YES, YES! JOIN YOUR VOICE WITH MINE AS WE ACHIEVE NEW POWER!"_** The voice chuckled as Ren agreed, together they forged a new contract.

__ **_ I AM THOU, THOU ART I _ ** __

__ **_ THOU IS BROKEN AND UNFORGIVING _ **

__

__ **_ LET THIS NEW POWER GUIDE THEE FURTHER INTO THE ABYSS _ ** __

__ **_ OF THY OWN HEART, EVEN THOUGH THOU MIGHT BE CHAINED TO HELL ITSELF _ **

__

__ **_ AWAKEN TO THY TRUE POWER AND DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN OUR WAY _ ** __

__ **_ NOW HEED MY WORDS AND CALL ON THY NAME  _ ** __

__ **_ LET US WREAK HAVOC IN THE NAME OF REVENGE AND INSANITY! _ ** __

__ **_ "COME TO ME MAGATSU-ARSENE!" _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea that just happened, been wanting to do that for a while now. About the shoutouts there's a lot to do so Ill hold them off for next chapter. As always leave a comment for any criticism you may have or if you just enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day y'all!  
> -B01L3D


	5. The Devil, Ren The Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA BRUTAL DON'T READ IF UR NOT A FAN OF VIOLENCE
> 
> Well boys we did it... We surpassed 1000 hits and honestly I cannot thank you enough so as promised here are the thank you's 
> 
> Thank You to: DeltaXIII, Kristavr, Royal Phantom, Light1108, AzureCloud_15, TexasDil, cl0verb0mb, emoprotagonist, VGmaster, Kaito_Aozora, Finnthepug, and those 12 new guests. Also thank you to those who comment I'm sorry I don't have the time to form a good response.
> 
> Now Let Us Continue The Game!

Akechi watched with a demonic grin as Magatsu-Arsene descended slowly from the ceiling of the stadium as he noticed Ren began to lose more and more control his stance becoming more feral and impulsive. The garb of Phantom Thief Joker began to change, his sweater becoming a darker shade of gray as the yellow buttons became a dark red. His once cool and jet black trench coat now seemed to sport what looked to be red glowing veins flowing throughout the coat pulsing and retracting as if it were alive. What alarmed Akechi the most was his  _ mask, _ the mask's colors were now inverted with black becoming its most prominent feature but he noticed something else. His  _ eyes, _ the holes to which his eyes could see through were now covered with scarlet shaded glass. Overall the boy looked pale as if all the blood was drained from his body and poured into the veins of his coat the thought disgusted Akechi but also intrigued him. 'The hell is  _ he?  _ This is almost identical to how I changed when I first summoned Loki' Akechi sat there and pondered as an unconscious Sumire was laid on the floor next to him out of harm's way as Joker ordered. Suddenly as though he'd been hit with a curse attack; dark energy surrounded Joker as his eyes went wide, 'That energy... It's like I hit him with "Call of Chaos"...  _ NOW THIS IS INTERESTING, FINALLY I CAN WATCH HIM TEAR DOWN HIS PATHETIC FRIENDS!'.  _ Akechi was filled with glee as the thieves who've caused him so much pain back on Shido's ship were now getting the punishment they deserved. All by the hands of their _LEADER!_ Oh the sweet, sweet irony, Akechi lived for this.

Ren never felt so  _ alive, _ he laughed like a maniac and it felt so good, it felt good to finally feel free like nothing mattered. This is what he wanted no more negative or suicidal thoughts, no more labels, no more responsibilities, most importantly he would never need a friend ever again  _ he was fine being alone. _ That's right... alone all friends did were lie and leave just like everyone else in his life just like...Them, but he didn't care now not anymore because Ren Amamiya was finally free. The thieves looked at their former leader in fear, those looks in their eyes? HE ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT. He wanted them all out of his sight they only got in the way. With a few shaky breaths laughing barely under control he spoke.

" **_ You dare raise your weapons to your leader?" _ ** The leader of The Phantom Thieves spoke with a darker edge in his tone, filled with venom and contempt complete with a scowl on his face to maximize the fear that the thieves felt. They all shook their fears getting stronger, Futaba and Ann started to tremble as they took a step back as Maruki watched the seen unfold scowling himself. Joker spoke again this time in rage as Akechi further back enjoyed the show.

" **_ ANSWER ME! YOU RAISE YOUR HAND AT ME WITH THE WEAPONS I GAVE YOU? THE WEAPONS I SPENT WEEKS TO CREATE TAILORED TO EACH OF YOU?!"  _ ** Ren began to shake and tremble a habit at this point to whenever he was angry, his eyes going crimson as Magatsu-Arsene stood behind him menacingly awaiting its master's orders. More of The Phantom Thieves began to feel the fear that had ensnared them as Haru, Morgana, and Yusuke began to back away as Maruki's scowl deepened. 'The looks on their faces... How wonderful, however, this doesn't even come close to how I felt fighting the god of control ALONE!'.

**_ "WELL?! YOU DARE ATTACK THE MAN THAT SAVED THE WORLD?... THAT SAVED ALL OF YOU? THAT FOUGHT A GOD ALL ALONE AS ALL OF YOU LIED ON THE FLOOR USELESS AND WEAK?! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME ABOUT YOUR HAPPINESS! I SOLVED ALL OF YOUR PROBLEMS! WHAT THE HELL HAVE ANYONE OF YOU DONE TO HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEMS! I'M A HUMAN BEING TOO, I HAVE FEELINGS AND PAIN... BUT THE LEADER OF THE PHANTOM THIEVES IS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG TO HELP TEAM MORALE!" _ ** Joker on his knees crying tears of blood as it pooled around him he didn't notice, he didn't care. The Thieves looked at each other a somber face on all of them as they spoke in unison.

"We're sorry Ren but we want to be happy... so please just die for us." Joker's eyes widened as they drew their weapons and charged their former leader, Joker doing nothing only staring in disbelief as time began to slow just as it did  _ the day the sky turned red.  _ Magatsu-Arsene appeared before him yet again, its suit once a vibrant crimson red now a maddening jet black as the same veins in jokers coat pulsed throughout its entire body. 

__ **_ YOU SHOW THEM COMPASSION AND A CHANCE TO REDEEM THEMSELVES YET THEY TURN YOU DOWN... _ ** __

__ **_ YOU POURED OUT THE FEELINGS YOU KEPT LOCKED AWAY IN THE DEPTHS OF YOUR SOUL, YET THEY LEAVE YOU STILL _ ** __

__ **_ YOU'VE MADE YOUR PACT WITH ME, NOW IS THE TIME TO USE OUR POWER AGAINST THOSE WHOM WE SEEK REVENGE _ ** __

__ **_ SO COME TRICKSTER... DEVIL, COME AND WREAK HAVOC IN YOUR PITIABLE STATE OF SORROW _ ** __

__ **_ THE TIME IS NIGH... _ ** __

Ren slowly stood to his feet as time began to move once again, instead of a face of sorrow stood one of insanity as he rose his head to reveal an off-putting grin and impulsive hands. He called for his weapons as instead of a knife appeared a demonic short sword and a pair of pistols both jet black complete with the crimson veins. Skull rushing and swinging his melee weapon at Joker, Joker simply stepped out of harm's way as the attack was poorly aimed and sluggish as he used his persona's power to punt Skull into the nearest wall. Akechi jumped down to join Joker as he didn't want to miss out on the fun that was currently happening right in front of him as he deflected Haru's axe and swung down Haru now bleeding jumped back. Ann swung her whip as it wrapped around Joker's arm he tugged forward Magatsu-Arsene mirroring his action as Ann was flung forward as Ren swung his leg once again launching the pigtailed blonde into the wall. Akechi on the other hand now knew for a fact that without the guidance of their leader The Phantom Thieves were a bunch of novices working by themselves instead of with each other; their greatest strength. Akechi wondered where their advisor was but was cut short as an Atomic Flare knocked him over.

"URGH, STUPID BITCH" Akechi steadily rose to deal with her but by the time he looked up she was already in combat with Ren. Ren blocked all of her jabs watching her struggle, all for what? A happiness as fake as a dream? A chance to live a life free of worry? What bullshit the real world's unfair everyone knows that but only those with resolve could see the light within in the darkness. But of course, they were weak, all those promises to stay by his side were just empty reassurances to themselves that proved their so-called strength. As the last punch was blocked Ren hesitated for a moment... but that was it a moment and nothing more as he threw her high up and launched a Megidoloan watching her scream in pain as she fell to the ground, and of course with a smirk on his face. 

"WOW! THAT WAS BRUTAL JOKER!" Akechi looked a Ren in pure joy as his rival finally started to embrace the darker side of doing things.

" **_ Calm down Crow, there are still 2 left we can celebrate after..."  _ ** Akechi didn't know why but that voice of his sent chills down his spine, it made him feel  _ fear. _ Joker wasn't psychotic like he was... right now he was just pure evil and Akechi just can't figure out if he likes it or if it unnerves him. Meanwhile, Sumire began to wake she gained her bearings before sitting up straight and looking around for Akechi and her...senpai. Sumire felt the tears that threatened to come back as she remembered how nice senpai was to her, she didn't deserve it at all but she wanted to stay as Sumire for now at least for Ren. She pondered a little more before beginning to register the loud sounds coming from across the hall as she looked over her eyes went wide. She stared in disbelief as the bodies of the Phantom Thieves littered the floor covered in BLOOD?! 'No Ren-senpai would never do something as awful as that right?' she looked at Ren, eyes once again widening this time in shock and fear as Ren looked completely different and his persona looked corrupted she watched as her senpai raised his arm.

**_ "MAGATSU -ARSENE, MARTYRD-" _ ** __

"SENPAI PLEASE STOP!" Ren turned around to see Sumire on her knees sobbing. Magatsu-Arsene fading away almost instantly but the clothes remained. He heard the persona chuckle before it left. 

"S-senpai please stop... please" Sumire pleaded as Ren held her tight apologizing for what she had to see, Akechi again thinking about how his rival's new power worked and slightly disappointed in not being able to take down the thieves once and for all. Maruki looked at them and slowly walked away having seen enough leaving the Phantom Thieves to fend for themselves, Ren noticed this and scowled as he held Sumire against his chest. Sumire now realizing their position lights up a vibrant crimson but instead of moving away gets closer causing Ren to blush as he continues to hold her. with a tear-stricken face Sumire looks up at her senpai.

"S-senpai can we l-leave now?" Ren looks back down at her picks her up much to her dismay and slowly walks towards the exit as Akechi gagged slowly behind.

> _ Tomorrow is another day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magatsu-Arsene:  
> Lvl.99 Trait:????  
> Stats:  
> St: 120  
> Ma: 120  
> En: 120  
> Ag: 120  
> Lu: 0  
> Skillset:  
> Magatsu-Mandala: Heavy Curse damage with high chance of fear.  
> Megidoloan  
> Ghastly Wail: High chance to inflict fear  
> Concentrate   
> Heat Riser and Debilitate  
> Martyrdom(Unique Skill): Severe Curse Damage to all enemies, damage increases if enemy is inflicted with fear. 
> 
> Another one done for the week! See if you can find a hidden reference in this chapter. As always leave a comment for any criticism you may have or if you just enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day y'all!  
> -B01L3D


	6. The Difference She Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ...  
> Goin back and rereading everything was a trip and thats puttin it nicely, the amount of grammatical errors, spellin errors and just overall errors was just insane. I swear to God I had like 5 strokes and a half just trying to read.  
> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL READ THAT.  
> With that being said all chapters have been updated and now readable, so you can check em out if you want.  
> My new policy will be fixing up what I write in Grammarly and using my brain and then uploading.  
> Anyway Lets Continue The Game!

Ren with Sumire and Akechi in tow finally walks into the Odaiba train station, Akechi wanting to leave as quickly as possible gets into the next train without a word. This leaves Ren and Sumire alone waiting for the next train to Kichijoji as Ren did not feel comfortable to let Sumire ride alone. Ren's too scared to say anything, he fears that Sumire is afraid of him and that's why she isn't saying anything. Sumire on the other hand isn't afraid of her senpai, she's afraid of what's going to happen to him if he keeps using that power. So there they are standing alone, as the sun was finally setting, both parties not saying a word too afraid of ruining what they had. However, the silence does not last long as Ren finally breaks the ice in hopes of getting an answer from the woman he loves. 

"Sumire... Are you afraid of me?" He finally lets it out as the fear of her answer keeps him still. His heart is racing as he shuts his eyes preparing himself for the worst possible outcome. 'Oh God, what did I just do? What if she is? What if she _leaves me?'_ Sumire is now very confused, 'I'm literally on his back what gave him the notion that I was afraid?' She then thinks back to the palace the fear that had trapped her, the look of realization on his face. It was clear now, he thought she was afraid of him but was too tired to say anything about it. She got off his back although reluctantly, Sumire then looked up at Ren and gave him her biggest, heartfelt smile.

"Ren-senpai, I would never be afraid of you!" hearing this Ren's heart almost explodes as he was now blushing fiercely as he looked at her smile so warm and forgiving. Ren couldn't take it anymore as he took her into his arms and out of nowhere began to cry. Ren didn't know about the tears he was holding in, almost killing what were his friends but most importantly the fear of scaring Sumire. He only knew her for about a couple of hours but she had become the most important person in his life, Sumire confirmed his thought as she hugged back. Ren never felt happier having someone to confide in and to cherish as his own especially now when he had no one else. However, in the heat of the moment, he let it slip in a chocked-whisper.

"I love you Sumire." His eyes went wide and his skin paled as he waited to see if she heard him. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I SAID IT OUT LOUD! I DON"T EVEN KNOW HER YET!'

"Huh, did you say something senpai?" Sumire looked up at Ren questioningly her cheeks dusted a light tint of pink from the tightness of the hug. Ren quietly thanked the gods as he looked down at Sumire while also maintaining the hug.

"Me? No maybe your hearing things..." Once again Ren tried for a winning tear-streaked smile as the train pulled into the station, doors opening signaling for them to get in. Sumire seemed to take the answer as she and Ren went inside and sat hand in hand, Sumire of course being easily flustered noticed this and lit up like a Christmas tree but refused to say anything. As Ren saw her light up he squeezed Sumire's hand, again flaring up she looked again at Ren.

"S-senpai? Did you n-need something?" Sumire fidgeting with anything and everything with one hand as she didn't dare remove her hand from Ren. Her heart was racing but she didn't understand why, these were Kasumi's feelings, not hers and even if they are, Ren-senpai wouldn't want someone like her. Saying those things in her head didn't help in the slightest as Ren turned to face her his gray eyes bore into hers as if they were hypnotizing her. She was reaching levels of red unknown as steam could be visibly seen rising above her head, she didn't even notice Ren put his other hand to her cheek.

"I just find teasing you, fun!" Sumire then realized where his other hand was and she continued to self-destruct. Since she and Ren went to the palace she eventually tired out and opted to rest her head on Ren's shoulder. She didn't care about his teasing anymore as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder looking for the right spot. Ren however was seconds away from breaking down as he tried to calm himself down. However, it didn't seem to work as every time he looked at his adorable red-haired kouhai he lit up again and again. Ren didn't dare move but as the train passed through the stations and no one else in their car, he let his guard down as he rested his head atop hers. He suddenly awoke as the train came to a stop at the station he lifted his head to alert Sumire only to find that she was already awake. 

"L-l-lets go senpai..." Sumire sounded out of breath as she pulled Ren along, he had never seen someone so red. Sumire and Ren arrived at her home as she opened the door however she turned around and hugged Ren once more. She looked up at him gray eyes entrancing as ever. "Come meet me on the rooftop tomorrow, I think there are some issues we need to talk about." Not even giving Ren a goodbye or even a chance to speak he realizes what she means and heads home back, no not home he heads towards Leblanc. As Ren heads home he contemplates an issue that he had since waking up today 'I don't think I can keep sleeping in Leblanc, it doesn't feel the same anymore.' Ren knew what made him feel that way which made it even worse, 'I still have quite a bit of money from mementos and past palaces, the problem is finding somewhere to live.' 

"I wonder what else Sumire wants to talk about other than herself." Ren pondered this while sitting on his bed phone in hand as he contemplated texting Sumire. Ren sat there a little more before deciding against it he didn't want to bother Sumire more than he already was. ' _That's right I'm nothing more than a pain, a burden for other people to carry, why would Sumire want someone like me? She deserves better than someone who's always been_ **_alone_ **.' Just like the day before Ren falls into a deep sleep as the Velvet Room summoned him once more. Ren awakes as the rattling of chains signals that he is once again in his cell as his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. 

" _Trickster,_ it's a pleasure to see you once more" The man named Igor sat there at his mahogany desk as usual. Igor stared at him a moment before continuing "It seems you've awakened to a power you didn't know you had, interesting indeed, you never fail to surprise me." The long-nosed man began to chuckle to himself as Ren looked at the ground. 'Now that I think about it what was that power? Where did it come from?' 

"The answer to your question is quite simple if you'll allow me, Master?" She said as if reading his mind. 

"Very well, carry on Lavenza"

"Trickster, the transformation your persona undertook is called a Magatsu form." Lavenza studied him with hard eyes. Ren had been on the receiving end of this look one too many times as he recalled the first time seeing her like this.

"Let me guess, not good?"

"By no means, the Magatsu transformation is only brought on when its wielder is corrupted as it only focuses on the negative emotions that reside within," Lavenza explained harshly as if scolding a child. Lavenza walked towards Ren's cell eyes shifting into a more somber and understanding gaze. "Though I can see why you would resort to such a power, almost every bond you made was erased overnight," " _Though I hope you understand what you have done_."

"Lavenza what are you talking about? What did I do by unleashing that power?" Ren's eyes now displayed a look of fear as he dreaded the consequences of his actions.

"Unleashing it was bad enough, but using it to hurt those you formed a bond with is... Another deal entirely." The cell grew dead quiet.

"Lavenza" Ren spoke carefully, "What did I do?"

"By attacking those you formed a bond with not only did you embrace and encourage the Magatsu's power, but you closed off your bonds with your former allies." Lavenza's eyes once again reigniting her hard gaze. 

"Closed off? What are you talking about?" Ren's head was spinning at this point. "Wait embrace it's power what are yo-" Just as he tried to speak the alarms of the prison went off signaling the end of their time together.

"Goodbye my trickster, we will continue this at a later date" Lavenza bowed as she and the rest of the room faded into his subconsciousness.

Ren awoke with a start still alone, and still empty it didn't matter though, as today he would get to see Sumire. Today was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writin fluff so don't murder me if it's bad, anyway Ik I meant to get this out on Sunday but now here I am late Monday cuz schools a bitch.  
> Decided to add some clarity/plot points here to move the story along so I know what to write next chapter  
> As usual leave a comment if you find any grammatical errors that can make something hard t.o read or if you just enjoyed the chapter. Like I always say have a good one.  
> -B01L3D


	7. Reintroductions, Memories and Everything in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes its been a while but school has been keeping me busy! Thank you all for being patient with me as I still want to write. So to make amends I present to you: Long Chapter!  
> (OVER 3000 HITS and 75 KUDOS? I don't deserve y'all to be honest!)

Ren walked over to the sink and proceeded to rinse his face washing away any tears that were there and even those that threatened to come back. He needed to get back into shape, not physically mind you but mentally, he was missing his air of confidence and his smug attitude he had to be ready he can't afford to look weak especially now. The two people he gave a damn about needed him or at least his leadership, not that it mattered they were probably gonna leave him anyway might as well enjoy their company while he could. Ren quickly shook his head admonishing himself for having those thoughts, but in all honesty, could you blame him? Hadn't he been through so much already, constantly pushing for himself to be someone he wasn't? Didn't people notice or know that Joker and Ren are different people? That was all he needed to confirm he needed to move out, staying in Leblanc was nice for a while but not anymore he had too much time to himself. Bad things tended to come to mind when he was alone, he had a couple of million yen from mementos and can get more since the metaverse is back. Ren left the bathroom with his head held high as if he were the most confident person around as he started to climb the stairs to the roof. 

The roof brought back a lot of memories for him as he waited for Sumire, this was it the roof where it all started, where he and his friends had taken their first heart. No scratch that  _ they  _ weren't his friends, everyone in that godforsaken group had used and treated him like an object. They all used him for their benefit while he received nothing in return, unbreakable bonds? Friends forever? "We'll never leave you Ren, your our  _ friend  _ !" Bullshit all of it. No one came to help him solve his problems! No one tried to soothe the trauma that was the interrogation room! Hell, when he came back no one even seemed to care much less ask if he's ok! So why? Why does Ren Amamiya have to go around solving people's problems like a fucking therapist, why does the one time Ren finds someone who was actually listening turned out to be some maniac trying to force his lofty ideals on the world?! WHY?! 'WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO SAVE EVERYONE WHEN I ALREADY DID?! Why do I even have to li-'. Ren calms his mind as the door swings open and out steps his only saving grace from this terrible world, he smiles as Sumire comes into view. She smiles brightly when she sees he came, that he actually  ** wants  ** to meet and get to know Sumire as he did with 'Kasumi'. She doesn't know why but her heart skips a beat and her face flushes every time her ruby red eyes meet his stormy grays. 

"H-Hello Ren-senpai, thank you for actually coming..." She was nervous in every way imaginable, she stroked her hair and fidgeted with everything she could. She struggled to meet his eyes as they were too... too nice to look at, Ren on the other hand was having the time of his life seeing her sway this way and that, seeing her play with her bangs the same way he did. He then realized if he didn't respond soon this was probably gonna get awkward and fast.

"Why wouldn't I come? I want to be here for you, to get to know the real you!" The confidence Ren spoke with blew Sumire away as she quickly had to dry the tears starting to form in her eyes. 

"Well if you'll allow me..." Sumire took deep breaths as she gathered all the courage she could muster she bowed at a perfect 90-degree angle. "Senpai! My name is Sumire Yoshizawa! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Her face turned a bright red as she was extremely embarrassed, she stared at the floor not daring to look up at her senpai. Ren however began to laugh, he laughed harder than he's ever laughed before it felt nice to be genuinely happy. "S-SENPAI! STOP LAUGHING! THAT'S NOT NICE!" Sumire ended her rant in a pout sending Ren even further. Slowly but surely Sumire began to smile then eventually laughed alongside him.

"I apologize for my rudeness Sumire Yoshizawa, my name is Ren Amamiya." He suddenly spoke in a serious tone making Sumire jump, she then noticed his hand had grasped hers once again as she began to flare up. " I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't expect you to be so formal sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said this as he stared at the floor unmoving, Sumire noticed his small frown and smiled lightly as she bent down to meet his gaze.

"There's no need to apologize senpai... I thought it was funny too." Sumire lifted his chin with her hand making him look at her as she continued to smile lightly. That was it, that was all he needed to get through this nightmare, her smile lit something in him something he forgot he had. His head reluctantly left Sumire's hand as she began to recount her life and what led her up to the present. 

"It all started with gymnastics..." Her voice was soft like it always was but that didn't seem to bother Ren her found it cute. "My sister was about 5 when she learned about gymnastics, she was fascinated by the sport, and by the way, the athletes moved their bodies." "Of course being the bold, strong-headed, stubborn girl she was, she got my parents to help her find a coach so she could begin learning about the sport." Ren nodded his head eagerly listening as Sumire again smiled as she noticed Ren's intense gaze. "About a year later I was old enough to learn with her even though I was a year behind she would always help me understand things I couldn't." "She was so kind and caring, after each practice, we got ice cream and for a while, that became my sole motivation." She giggled lightly as Ren himself started to lightly chuckle to himself as he pictured a little Sumire with her ice cream as a reward for a job well done.

"I'm not gonna lie I can totally see that." Sumire giggled harder as Ren felt his entire world light up once more. 'Y'know what? I don't think I need the others, I'm perfectly willing to stay in this moment forever. If only it were that easy... I swear by the life I hold within and the bones in my body I will fight for this moment.' Ren's internal resolve was met by a questioning look from Sumire, he quickly waved it off as nothing as she continued to recount. 

"However once we about 11 she promised that together we would take the world stage and compete internationally, and of course me being naive thought I could keep up with her..."

"HEY! None of that, you are capable Sumire you just needed someone to rely on and help guide you. Receiving help is not a bad thing, everyone needs help once in a while, even Kasumi." Sumire looked up at Ren in shock she didn't know what to say as he stared into her eyes, not once breaking contact. 

"T-Thank you senpai, hearing you say that makes me feel better." 

"Anytime, just shoot me a text or call and I'll come running!" Sumire flushed once more at the comment while Ren walked closer to her as she made no attempt to move away. What she didn't expect was for Ren to bend down and embrace her, only then did she realize she was crying as she hugged back pressing her face into his neck. 

The pair walked down the steps of the roof avoiding everyone from the thieves group who they had noticed didn't remember their battle. Just thinking about the battle got Magatsu-Arsene to stir within his heart, reminding him that he was a monster that deserved no love or happy endings. The sheer look of fear on Sumire's face will forever burn itself into his memories. Ren decided on that day to never lose control again, he hated to think what would happen to those around him if he did. Sumire noticed his dismay as she clung to his arm, neither of them said a word trying to drag out the contact for as long as possible. Eventually, Sumire and Ren arrived at the train station both parties reluctant at the very least to part, however, neither could stay as they both had their problems to take care of.

"Sumire as much as I hate to say this we need to meet Akechi at Maruki's palace tomorrow, I know that place scares you and I feel awful but we need you,  ** I need you ** . I promise I'll be by your side every step of the way." Ren tried to comfort Sumire as he knew that place was still a touch subject for both of them. 

"Ren-senpai as much as I would like to take that offer I believe I can handle myself, I-I don't mean that to be rude of course! It's just that I want to stand alongside you and Akechi-san as an equal, I want to take back my, no  ** OUR ** future standing on my own two feet." Ren was shocked and never felt so proud in his life even taking out Shido or even Yaldabaoth was nothing compared to the sheer joy he was feeling right now. He embraced Sumire once more and of course, she hugged back.

"Sumi, you have no idea how happy you just made me..." Ren spoke in a soft voice one that lacked the confidence and the smug attitude, a voice that was just Ren. Sumire took a moment to adjust to the change in tones only then did she realize what he called her.

"S-S-sumi...?" Her voice was weak and her face as usual flushed to the point of no return, she looked up, and there it was a smile only for her eyes, a real genuine Ren Amamiya smile. The thought of that sent her heart into overtime as she held her hands up to her face. 

"What do you not like it?" Ren was generally concerned about his scarlet-haired kouhai, he thought the name was cute and therefore suited her.

"N-NO I DO LIKE IT! Maybe you could call me that more often..." Sumire's voice faded out as she went on but Ren heard her loud and clear and as always decided to have some fun with it. 

"Huh? What was that last bit?" He spoke in such a manner that Sumire just knew he was teasing, she again tried to hide her face but to no avail.

"N-NOTHING" She scrambled into her train as it arrived in the nick of time saving her from further embarrassment, she realized her mistake of running off without even saying a proper goodbye or thank you to Ren-senpai. 'Only me...' She thought as she pulled out her phone and attempted to text him her apologies.

Ren soon arrived at Leblanc for what he wanted to be the final time he has to sleep here, it gave him too many memories and since he was with his so-called friends all of those memories were bad ones. Of course once again no Sojiro, no Futaba, and no Morgana it was as lonely as his first night here way back in April. He didn't care anymore because soon enough he'll be out of here for good, did break his probation rules? Yes. Did he give a shit? No. He slowly trudged up the creaky old steps and made his way into his (not) bed after preparing coffee and curry for the next day's expedition. He let out a deep sigh and realized he would never be happy and so he got out of bed and walked slowly down the steps to continue his new bad habit. Ren rummaged through Sojiro's fridge and pulled out some liquor and began to down some of the bottles as he's been doing for the past three days. He wasn't proud of it, who would be? He just needed an escape something to take his mind off of his problems he didn't want to feel anything right now. The liquor also helped muffle the voice and pain in the ass known as Magatsu-Arsene, he put the bottle back and let out a large sigh. He was now buzzed enough to have an at least enjoyable sleep but of course, this was Ren Amamiya so have an enjoyable sleep he did not. 

He awoke to the chains he's been held captive in for so long, to confirm his suspicions he looked around and he was indeed back in the velvet room, oh boy. 

"Hello, Lavenza..." He looked down at the small attendant as she walked up to his cell.

"Trickster, as you can see my master is not present therefore I wish to continue our conversation from the day before." Lavenza looked up at the trickster expecting a reaction of some sort but none came so she began to explain. "Every time you use the Magatsu's power you embrace it, you call it your own. But doing this closes off your bonds to the confidants you left behind." The last sentence irked Ren to an unbelievable amount as his voice rose.

" ** I LEFT BEHIND?! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO LEFT ME! I DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE! THEY'RE NOTHING BUT TRASH, DIRT TO BE CRUSHED BENEATH MY FEET! ** " Ren was beyond angry as Lavenza stared him down with indifferent eyes she raised a finger as if she were about to admonish a toddler. 

"Trickster! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT SOMEONE WITH THAT AMOUNT OF POWER WITH ONLY 3 BONDS, 1 OF WHICH ISN'T EVEN AT FULL STRENGTH. You are already proving my point the Magatsu is already starting to take over your becoming more arrogant and reckless. Trickster please listen to me and listen closely, keep using this power as if it's nothing and it will consume you there will be no "you" left" Ren sat there defeated she was right in every aspect, there was nothing he could say. 

"Lavenza I understand however I will not be reestablishing my bonds with those traitors do you understand?" Ren spoke softly as to not frighten one of his few remaining allies.

"I understand Trickster, however, this will be your hardest battle yet if worst comes to worst I will be forced to lend you my strength." Ren was shocked he never expected this, but he needed clarification.

"Lavenza?" 

"Trickster if worst comes to worst the time for me to aid your power might come to pass, I can grant you power beyond what you think possible but my master has forbidden the use of this magic as strength like mine can nullify growth."

"Growth? What do you mean by that?"

"The ability to learn, to in your words level up, or even null basic concepts like friend and foe, right and wrong, That is the reason my master forbade it to many consequences. However you are at your maximum "level" as you say, so its effects might not be that drastic on you that is why I consider using it as a last resort." 

"I see, thank you Lavenza it warms my heart that you're willing to put so much on the line for me..."

"It is my pleasure Trickster." The alarm of the velvet room began to ring signaling the end of their time together. Lavenza looked to her trickster one last time before his consciousness faded. "Trickster before we part please stop entertaining your bad habits it hurts you more than you can fathom." Lavenza had a worried expression as Ren felt guilty.

"I know Lavenza, I know..." Ren began to lose consciousness as he faded back into his world.

_ Tomorrow is another day... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for the support you all show me, every kudo, every comment and every click or tap on this fic makes my day! I wish I could write more often but school gets in the way a lot. Ill definitely write more this month tho. As always leave a comment if you notice an error of any kind or if you just enjoyed the chapter.  
> Remember to have yourselves a good one!  
> -B01L3D


	8. ART!: A Peek at Magatsu-Ren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER OF THE STORY  
> This is me showing off my visions for the special occurrence that takes place in chapters 3 and 4.  
> Please by all means tell me your thoughts (yes I know it sucks!)

Sorry if its a little rough it took me a while to complete as seen by the random lines and rough edges. Anyway I'm so excited to share this with you all, will I make more art? Im leaving that up to you all, as you guys are the one that gives this story(and me) life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE THANK YOU TO TheGangstaGandalf author of the fic Royal: A Kasumi as FeMC Fic. He was a massive help in getting this to work out as I was having a bit of difficulty getting the image to show! Read his fic if you haven't cause I'm hooked on it, but if your reading this then you have probably seen it already. If not go check it out!


	9. Pain and How NOT to Deal With It; Phantom Thieves No More!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very well may be the longest chapter I have ever written! From now on chapters will be this length or longer depending on how I feel. Anyway I almost self destructed this morning finding this fic at almost 4000 hits and 7 shy of 100 kudos. Just seeing that has given me extra motivation to write (which is why I'm increasing chapter length).  
> THANK YOU ALL

1/5

Ren has a problem, a problem that if goes unchecked any longer can cause serious damage but he doesn't care right now at least. As Ren gazed up at the clock in his drunken state he realizes it's around 4 in the morning, however, he's too drunk to care as he downs his 8th bottle for the night. His mind is muddled and he can barely think straight, Ren Amamiya stumbles around the kitchen holding his head and trying to walk in a straight line. 'We got this guyss, dis' jus another job for the Phantom Thieves! I'm sooo thankful that your all my friends... right?'. Realizing he was talking to no one tears started to flood Ren's eyes as he started to shake in anger, he grabs another bottle and downs it like water. "FUCK ALL OF YOU! TRAITOROUS PIECES OF SHIT!" A bottle is thrown shattering as it hits the floor, Ren yells at no one throwing another bottle at the coffee maker watching it fall and break. "I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU N' NOW THERES NOTHIN' LEFT! NOTHING!" Windows start to break and chairs are reduced to fractions of a whole, the tears he let loose start to sting his cheeks as they collided with the cuts now present on his face. "EVERY CONFIDANT WUZ A WASTE OF TIME! UNBREAKABLE BONDS?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BELIEVE THAT!" Ren slams his fist into the counter injuring his fist and denting the polished wood of the cafe. " **I'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE! TEAMMATES ARE NOTHING BUT TRA-** " Images of Sumire flood his mind as he curls up on the floor and cries, 'I'm such an idiot... I don't deserve someone like her, she'll probably leave me once she finds out...' With that thought in mind, Ren falls asleep on a floor full of glass and wood chips completely null to all the pain he's in.

Sumire finishes with her classes as the bell chimes signifying the end of the school day, as she packs up her things a strange thought occurs to her. 'Did senpai even come to school today? I haven't seen him at all, not even in the morning... Maybe senpai finally decided that he hates me and doesn't want to see me anymore, I wouldn't blame him.' Sumire shakes her head and admonishes herself, she then reminds herself that senpai wanted to get to know her if he didn't he wouldn't have bothered to show up yesterday. However, that still doesn't answer her question, just where in the world _was_ her senpai? She decides to text him and hopefully, he'll respond with his location and hopefully offers to accompany her to Odaiba to meet up with Akechi and begin the infiltration. However the text never came, she looks at the time and decides to depart thinking he's already with Akechi. This was weird, even as she was on her way no reply ever came as she checked every minute. 'I hope senpai's okay, this isn't like him, he always answers his phone...' 

Akechi is surprised to see Sumire arrive before his rival, with how close they were acting he assumed they were coming together but apparently not. He could see Sumire's face change as she got closer from one of confidence to one of confusion as she stares at him blankly. 

"Is Ren-senpai not here yet?" She had a quizzical look on her face as if she expected him to be here.

"No, he's probably just running late just sit tight and wait, knowing him he'll be here soon." Akechi did not like being alone with her but for the sake of his justice, he was going to have to put up with it. So the duo waited for about half an hour, standing 6 feet apart and making no moves to interact with the other. Akechi decides to call it quits and gives his rival a call.

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Akechi's patience has run out as he furiously dials Ren's number in hopes of reaching him. " BASTARD DIDN'T FORGET DID HE?!" The phone rings as a deafening silence comes between the duo as no one picks up. 

"A-Akechi-san? Would now be a good time to say he didn't respond to my texts..." Sumire instantly wished she hadn't spoken as Akechi's face morphed into immense anger, a scowl making his way across his face. 

"Yoshizawa-san, pack your bags we're going on a little field trip _now_ " Akechi's tone left no room for argument as Sumire quickly gathered her belongings and followed Akechi into the station. The ride to Yongen was quiet as Akechi refused to do anything but mutter how much he hates Ren and how he'll kill him. Sumire on the other hand was out of control worrying about her senpai's well-being and constantly looking around her. The doors swung open as the duo jogged to Leblanc only to find ruin, as their leader laid right in the middle of the wreckage. Sumire screamed and rushed to her Ren's side as she held his head close to her chest and held him tight. "Senpai... please wake up, please don't make me worry" Sumire's voice was distraught and she was on the verge of tears stroking his hair as she finally let loose her tears, to enveloped in his injuries to notice his breath. Akechi on the other hand pieced it together almost instantly noticing the liquor bottles on the floor and the destruction, the bottles were varied some beer, some wine, hell even some hardcore tequila. Akechi looked back at his rival and scoffed as Sumire shot him a glare, she wasn't backing down not this time, not when her senpai was this injured.

"Yoshizawa-san let's get him to the palace and patch him up, he'll explain as we infiltrate." Sumire seemed to agree with this idea as they hauled their leader onto a train towards Odaiba. Thanks to Maruki's reality people were to sucked up in their own delusions to realize or even notice their presence. 

Ren slowly started to regain consciousness in a safe room where his last 2 bonds in the world were watching over him concern lining their faces. He felt a sharp pang of guilt seeing Sumire's downcast expression as she noticed his awakening, Akechi turned and sneered for a reason Ren couldn't quite place. 

"SENPAI! ARE YOU OK WHAT HAPPENED?! Sumire whipped into a frenzy holding him tight as he hugged back her sobs being drowned out in his chest. What happened... What a great question, What the fuck did _happen_? He remembers seeing Lavenza but everything after that is a total blank, he looks at his body thief coat and all, did he get attacked by a weird shadow? Is that why he can't remember anything? Akechi seems to be having the time of his life, it seems he knows what happened and is cackling to himself watching Ren look around the room like he's just been born. It pleased Akechi immensely to see his once proud and all-knowing rival be turned into a bumbling idiot. 

"Joker, if you're that curious about what happened I'll gladly tell you." Akechi's voice had a certain edge to it Ren didn't like but remained silent interested in what Akechi's answer was. 

"Crow... You know what happened?" Ren was hesitant, to say the least, of course, they were teammates, maybe friends but he still tried to kill him so he remained wary. Sumire looked at Akechi as well curious about what his deduction was and why he didn't tell her in the first place. 

"Well, Joker it seems you had a little too much fun in the _fridge_ " Akechi began to cackle once more as Ren stared at him dumbfounded, Sumire sharing the same look as her senpai. Then it hit him and it hit him hard as his eyes widened in realization, he fucked up big time. His little habit might be out in the open, and it would all be his fault. Like fucking magic memories of his early morning escapade started to flood his mind, he holds his head as he tears himself from Sumire's grasp. One memory in particular clouded his mind ' _she'll probably leave me once she finds out..._ ' and that memory alone threatens to bring his tears back, 'she can't know, ever.' Sumire watches Ren with concern as he is once again filled with guilt, he can't help it he doesn't want her to leave him, to find out that he is just a delinquent like everyone says. 

"Senpai what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea..." Ren looked at Akechi who gave him a smirk in return knowing full well about the absolute lie Ren told. "Whatever that's not important we have to get moving, the treasure takes top priority so let's move!" As they walked out of the safe room Sumire knew Akechi wouldn't say something so meaningless, and that look in Ren-senpai's eyes... He knew what Akechi was talking about and he was hiding it. However, she had to put those thoughts aside as shadows appeared in front of them. Everyone took their stances and readied for battle, weapons drawn and personas at the ready, they charged into battle. 

'Dionysus and three of them at that, I'm not gonna use that power unless necessary so I have to think of a strategy quick...' Joker smirked and looked to Akechi "Crow, Debilitate and Violet, Swords Dance on the middle one!" Each member did as they were told and just like that one down. "Violet pass the baton here and keep em' busy!" Ren called again. 

"Let them have it Joker-senpai!" Violet then began to unleash a fury of attacks on the right while Crow battled the one on the left. Joker easily snuck behind enemy lines as he slid behind them and with a flick of his wrist, the knife cut through the left shadow's chest killing it instantly. Crow dodged an attack and countered with a diagonal cut across its body as the shadow staggered back, Violet leaped through the air bringing her sword down across the entire shadow. 

"Good work team! We're one step closer to our goal" Joker cheered his rag-tag group as they once again began to traverse the palace. The trio began making quick work of the shadows, entire 5 shadow teams were being brought down in mere moments. They came across a gray storage area and seemed to be only that a storage area which required hefty use of the grappling hook. That of course didn't cause Joker any harm as he got to hold Violet close and feel her warmth as she didn't have a grappling hook of her own. Joker could have sworn he saw a blush every time he lifted her close as she grabbed on tightly, but maybe it was his imagination of what he wished was there. Of course, it wasn't all smooth sailing as they were bound to run into a boss shadow eventually and run into one they did or two in this case. 

"A Scathach and a shadow I haven't seen before..." Joker thought to himself for a moment trying to think of a strategy that would give them the advantage. "Crow focus on the Scathach, debilitate it, and keep it busy, Violet and I will try and take down the unknown one!" Crow focused in on his target and began the assault first debilitating and then dodging and rolling, eventually closing the gap and stabbing the shadow but not killing it. Joker, on the other hand, wasn't having as much luck, this unknown shadow had a spear therefore meaning it had _reached._ Sparks flew as the knife and spear clashed together, the shadow drew back and thrust its spear, Joker saw this coming and parried knocking the shadow off balance. Violet saw her chance and rushed forward with a blow to the head inflicting massive damage as the shadow recoiled. Before Joker could finish it the shadow opened its mouth almighty energy gathered at the tip of its tongue, before Joker could react it fired directly at Violet.

" **_VIOLET!_ ** " Magatsu-Arsene pushed its way to the forefront and materializing with no objection from its master as he hurried to his teammate who was unconscious but thankfully still alive. In pure anger and newfound strength from his little "memory trip" Joker bolted towards the shadow and ripped off his mask. " **_MARTYRDOM!_ ** " Heavy waves of curse energy shot out from Joker's hand and sent the shadow flying but not before Joker could catch up. Joker grabbed the shadow by the hair and pulled him down and with his other arm drove his knife through the shadow's cheek. He withdrew the knife and hit the shadow with the hilt of the blade sending it flying once more, " **_DIE! DIE! DIIIEEE!!!_ **" Joker screamed as he shot a Megidoloan at the airborne shadow killing it and leaving nothing behind. He turned to Violet who was now sitting up and looking at her senpai eyes wide, and full of... Admiration? His train of thought was interrupted when Crow dealt the final blow to the Scathach, eyes wide with psychotic glee and face twisted into a grin more akin to a sneer. 

"Violet are you ok?" Joker held her as she tried to process what just happened in front of her eyes, it's been 2 days since the first time he used that power so how is it so strong? 

"Yes senpai I'm fine, thank you for worrying." She leans further into Joker's embrace feeling safe and comforted like never before. 

"I'd hate to interrupt your lovemaking session but we have things to do!" Crow has had enough of this... Whatever the hell that was, he wanted to get moving. 

"Lo-L-LOVEMAKING?!" Violet was so embarrassed she couldn't speak much less think as Joker stood up and began to carry her without her noticing. 

The trio came across a wall of cables that were too thick to cut or get through but seemed to be their only way forward as Joker began to search for answers. He finally hit a button that worked and the camera feed changed to show Mementos and its new cable additions. "This must be how Maruki's controlling the public to his every beck and call even your pathetic friends." Crow sneered excited by his deduction, also hoping to get a rise out of his rival.

"Those people aren't my friends, as far as I'm concerned I am no longer a part of the Phantom Thieves or their web of lies!" Joker grew slightly irritated at his rival's words but fortunately has Violet to keep himself in check. 

"But Joker-senpai if were not part of the Phantom Thieves, what are we?" Violet's head tilted in confusion.

"To be honest I don't know..." Joker adjusted his glove, "What I do know is that we made good progress today, so I say we head outta here!" Joker's command was met with agreement. The world distorts around them as they're sent back into the real world, Akechi says his goodbyes and heads off to the train station. Ren and Sumire head to a different station side by side, and right now Ren is as happy as can be. Sumire clings to his arm as she lets out a tired yawn signaling for Ren to take her hand and guide her to the train as they sit in one of the cars.

"Hey, Sumi?" Ren whispers into her ear causing her to lift her head

"We there yet?" She asks tiredly, Ren's heart can't help but explode at seeing his adorable tired Sumi squeeze his hand.

"No, not yet but I want to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it senpai?" She lets out another yawn.

"Can you help me out tomorrow, after practice? There's something I need your opinion on." Sumire's tired eyes look up at her senpai's.

"What would that be Ren-senpai?" She looked at him before deciding to rest her head on his chest using his coat as a blanket for the train ride home. 

"That's a secret you have to find out tomorrow if you come." Ren stroked her crimson tresses as she stifled another yawn.

"Ok senpai..." The tired strawberry finally gave in to sleep, leaving an amused Ren to look after her.

Ren arrived at Leblanc after dropping Sumire off and began to clean up the mess he had made the night prior and made his way upstairs after a beer or 3 for some long-needed rest. He was actually able to sleep easily this time around as he was quickly lulled into sleep with a happy feeling in his mind because tomorrow was another day he'd get to spend with Sumire. Of course most importantly,

_Tomorrow was another day..._


	10. A Place for Me and You/So Happy Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last updated November 20th... Yikes, I swear I try my best...  
> I'm really sorry about that! A friend of mine introduced me to Terraria over Thanksgiving week cuz it was only 5 bucks on steam and we've just been playing nonstop. Then the assignments flooded in and overtook my agenda. 
> 
> Anyway I've come to give you a chapter as penance!

1/7

Ren awoke with a strange feeling one he hadn't had in a very long time, today everything was going to be just fine. Ren slowly slumped out of bed his hair was an even more crazed state than usual, grabbing his clothes he walked off to the public bathhouse. Entering the bathhouse Ren noticed no one was there which made him happy as he usually used this time to collect his thoughts or at least what was left of them. As he got into the water he noticed the temperature was just the right temperature to make him feel pleasant, maybe today would be one of those days where everything just went the way he wanted it to. Now that he was finally relaxed Ren began to gather his thoughts and of course, his first thought went to Sumire, and with that first thought came a pang of guilt and frustration. He was absolutely sure of it now, after last night's...  _ events _ he knew he was in love with Sumire, the way she smiled at him, her long crimson hair, her cheery voice, and most of all her blush. All of these factors were enough to send Ren's heart into overdrive, however, the guilt is what stops him from acting, the fear of her finding out that some of his many habits include drinking until he can't feel anything and crying. He's afraid, afraid of what he's becoming with each passing day he's becoming more and more dysfunctional but he can't stop it,  _ won't  _ stop it. However, it isn't like it matters anyway she wouldn't want to date him when she witnesses him going insane every time they've entered the palace thus far. 

With these thoughts in mind, Ren finds it in his best interest to get ready for the day ahead of him after all he doesn't want to be late for his date with Sumi. Well, date is a strong word but Ren doesn't care his only concern is if Sumire will be able to make it. Ren goes up to the attic and pulls out his cardboard box the only thing his parents bothered to get him, did it still hurt if he was being entirely honest yes, it hurt a lot. None of that mattered as he started to pack his clothes and his other belongings neatly into the box praying that this night would be his last one here. 'I honestly wonder about my parents, are they doing okay? It doesn't matter anyway, even with Maruki's dreamlike reality they still don't want me.' 'Goes to show how truly messed up his reality is, a reality where he gets to decide your fate, your dreams, your existence, and to top it all off he thinks what he's doing is right.' Ren scoffed as he puts the last of the items away. Ren knows it by now, Maruki is becoming more and more unhinged as each one of his ploys to stop their progress goes unfulfilled. Now that he mentioned it he hasn't seen the palace ruler since the day they fought the traitors, of course, it's not common for them to see the rulers but Ren thought they would've run into him by now. 

'I don't like this...' Ren was having a bad feeling about all of this, he just had to open his mouth about this being a day without worry. Maybe he was just being paranoid, maybe there was nothing to fear, however, the only fear left on Ren's mind was how long he had until he found out he was dead wrong. He turned around for someone to talk to but then he remembered there was no one, not even a cat that always seemed to confide in him. Now he knows it was all just some ploy, an act to gain his trust and betray him in the long run. Worst of all it worked, Ren grew attached to his friends and confidants and now they act like he doesn't exist  _ like he never existed,  _ they all continued to live their lives free of worry while he had to fight tooth and nail for a reality he worked so hard for. He would get them back for this, without a doubt but right now he has bigger fish to fry and a world to save(again) so he turns off the water and begins to leave. Getting dressed for the day and finishing packing up the rest of his possessions for the move, Ren turns on his phone and calls Sumire. 

"S-senpai? Is something wrong?"

"Remember what I mentioned yesterday, on the train?" Ren hoped she did but he remembered she was also very tired coming to and from sleep so he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. 

"Yesterday? Oh, I remember now!" Sumire sounded happy and that was enough for Ren to release a sigh of relief. "You said it was gonna be a surprise!" 

"That's right, meet me in Shibuya Square in an hour." After receiving confirmation Ren hangs up the phone and begins his walk to the station with his box in his arms. He looks at the front of Leblanc ready to throw away the once cherished memories, as he holds up his middle finger to the establishment he believes he's finally ready to leave. Once on the train, Ren notices that he's the only one in his car, this is extremely off putting. 'It's rush hour right now! How the hell is no one here? I don't like this.' What sent Ren in a panic was even though he was in the car alone he felt eyes watching his every move, like a predator watching its prey waiting for the right chance to attack. The train pulls into the station as Ren dashes out into the open, he never liked enclosed spaces like that ever since the incident in November. He traces his arm remembering the bruises that coated his body and how little to no one cared about his mental wellbeing as they put their hands on him as if nothing had happened. Ren wanted to scream and hide or just flat out cry, but he chose to bear through the mental and physical pain because the leader of the Phantom Thieves had to remain  ** strong ** . 

Strong, he was beginning to hate that word, the Phantom Thieves hated labels but they loved giving him labels. It was their way of boosting his ego and self-encouragement, it was their way of showing they  _ cared _ but the look they gave him if he failed is what made him hate it the most. The amount of disappointment and loathing their eyes carried was infuriating, it was as though they pitied him for just existing. It was that easy that one look was all they needed for him to be bent under their thumbs, a tool to be passed around. He finally understood Akechi back at Shido's palace, "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" it echoed in his mind, he hated it just like Ren he hated being patronized and pitied, being looked at like more of a burden than a person. Speaking of the Phantom Thieves, his team was gonna need a new name one that didn't give him PTSD every time someone even mentioned it. Ren would wait until they were together for their next infiltration as he thought this was a decision everyone needed to be a part of. 

Finally taking a seat at one of the nearby benches Ren began to wait for Sumire to show up so they could grab a bite before the surprise. It didn't take long for Ren to spot the flowing crimson red hair in the crowd looking around for a senpai that she planned to meet. Still watching Ren saw her scan the area and immediately light up when she spotted him, as the crowd parted Ren got a good look at what she was wearing he decided that stunning didn't even begin to describe her. She strode over to Ren's little area on the bench as Ren's heart began to beat faster and faster, his face began to heat up be he maintained control. 

"Senpai! H-how do I look!" Ren got a closer look, a beautiful violet dress and black dress shoes that accompanied it very well along with her signature black-framed glasses. Ren was beyond amazed as words evaded him and all that came out were unintelligent stutters and grunts. 

"I'm in love!" Ren said it without thinking as he clamped his mouth shut as Sumire hastily looked to the floor with her hands on her cheeks blushing immensely. 'FUCK! IM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT COULD'VE WENT WRONG IT JUST HAD TO BE THIS!' Ren was beyond angry at himself as he panicked and said the first thing that came to his mind. Meanwhile, Sumire was having her own thoughts, 'HE SAID HE LOVED ME! I-I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO? HOW COULD SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS SENPAI FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?! Wait... I'm such an idiot, he was talking about the dress because I asked him how it looked, classic Sumire who in their right mind would fall in love with me...' 

"I'm sorry Senpai, I know you were talking about the dress and I overreacted!" She bowed over and over again at a 90-degree angle. Ren saw this as a chance to recover and followed her lead. 

"It's fine don't beat yourself up about it, now how about we get us something to eat?" Ren held out his hand for Sumire to hold, hoping she would take it. 

"Oh, um ok!" Sumire took his hand and Ren leads her to a local diner where they would discuss what came next. Ren didn't see it but Sumire's face displayed a downcast expression as she frowned at the fact that she was "right". 'I knew it senpai would never want a fuck up like me... He deserves someone better.' Sumire's eyes welled up at the "fact" but quickly brushed the tears away as they continued towards their destination. The pair stood in front of a well-known diner on Central Street, as Ren leads her in Sumire picks up the scent of food, and immediately much to her embarrassment her stomach rumbles. 

"Good, it looks like your already hungry!" Ren looks to Sumire who's too busy trying to disappear by shutting her eyes. The sight makes Ren laugh as Sumire shoots him a glare and pouts which much to her dismay sends him further into laughter, it only takes a playful punch to the shoulder to get him to stop. 

"Ren-senpai! That wasn't very nice!" Sumire shoots him a playful glare as they wait to be guided to their seats. Ren shoots her a smirk already planning a teasing reply as Sumire braces for it, however, the remark never comes as the waitress guides them to their last available seats. 

"I'm sorry if it gets a little crowded but these are the last seats in the establishment." She seems a bit sad and Ren could see why as the pair look to where she's pointing and see 2 chairs side by side and a table facing the wall, with the inner chair being next to a window. 'It could've been worse... Maybe? We could-no Sumire is hungry now! I'll be damned if I make her wait'. Ren nodded his head in acceptance towards the waitress as she smiles. "Very well, I hope you two enjoy your date!" She replies enthusiastically. Sumire once again goes as bright as the sun as she sputters and tries to get out a response. 

"We sure will!" Sumire turns instantly to Ren and goes a color beyond human comprehension as if in a trance she pulls out the chair on the side next to the window and sits not daring to glance at Ren. 'WE'RE ON A DATE WE'RE ON A DATE WE'RE ON A DATE! I'M ON A DATE WITH SENPAI! DOES THIS MEAN HE LIKES ME?! I WANT TO BE WITH HIM BUT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!' Sumire's mind is overloading as Ren just smiles and takes a seat next to her and pats her head but Sumire doesn't seem to register it as she is looking at the wall in the most loving way possible, so much so it was starting to make Ren jealous. The two order their food and begin the once more as Sumire steals awkward side glances at Ren and continues to blush each time. 

"S-senpai was this the surprise?" She asks weakly as she is still trying to regain her composure. 

"Nope, but this is nice isn't it?" Ren gives her a warm smile that made Sumire melt inside, she nodded with a tilt of her head a smile so bright Ren thought he went to heaven and back. 'I don't care what it takes, even if she rejects me I will make her the happiest woman in the world, tears will never grace her face ever after this is all said and done.' Ren looked at Sumire in amazement as she ate through her plate and ordering another in minutes while he was only a little before halfway. Ren took a worried glance at his own stomach wondering how much pain he would be in if he inhaled all that food at the rate at which Sumire did. It wasn't long after Ren signaled the waitress for a bill, as she went to go collect it Ren leaned in close to Sumire.

"Now get ready for the surprise..." He whispered softly into her ear. Sumire perked up at this and turned hastily to Ren as he leaned back. As the bill was paid Ren led Sumire further down Central Street they walked for a little bit before Ren stopped at a... Real estate building? Ren walked in and Sumire followed suit curious as to what her senpai was up to, Ren was grinning like a madman which made Sumire smile as well. However, since Ren was guiding Sumire he didn't notice the presence following closely behind, shadowing their every move. Once inside Ren signaled the worker at the desk as he rose from his seat to properly greet the two. 

"Good Evening sir, what brings you to a place like this?" The man had a questioned look on his face as he eyed the two. Ren leaned into Sumire's ear once more.

"Surprise" Ren leaned back and turned to the man at the front. "I would like to purchase an apartment in the Shibuya area," Ren said in a profound voice, one that wouldn't take no for an answer. Sumire looked at him in shock, her eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this legal? Senpai was on probation was he allowed to purchase a home that wasn't his assigned home in the documents? Sumire couldn't stop spinning further and further into thought but the continuation of the conversation being enough to pull her back. 

"Umm, I'm deeply sorry sir but aren't you too young to purchase a home? Much less live alone?" The man was even more confused now as he stared at Ren in curiosity. 

"I have the money if that's what you're worried about." Ren showed the man his phone and on it were hundreds of thousands no MILLIONS of yen. The man coughed and sputtered hastily running into the back room and coming out with multiple listings of apartments in the Shibuya area just as Ren requested. Sumire was in shock the only thought in her mind was 'SENPAI IS COMPLETELY LOADED!' Sumire had no doubt in her mind that all the money Ren had likely came from the Meta-Verse. Seeing all of those zeroes hurt her head, he had more money than her own father and he owned the most popular talk show in all of Japan! If her dad saw this and how Ren treats her, he would let her marry senpai on the spot! The thought of her marrying senpai made her blush but she brushed it aside(for later!) as she focused on the matter at hand. 

"These are all of the apartment buildings that meet your requirements Mr..."

"Ren Amamiya"

"Amamiya-san!" The man smiled as he turned to take his leave to help another customer. "Please take your time and choose carefully, call me over once you made up your mind Amamiya-san." Ren chuckled at this he then turned to Sumire.

"Think you can help me choose?" Ren had a playful smirk. 

"Really Ren-senpai? You'll let me?" Ren nodded his head.

"Sumire, you are the only person I trust in the entire world if there was anyone I had to ask to make big decisions like these I would not hesitate to call you. I  _ rely _ on you Sumire, ever since this reality came to be even though it brought out the worst in me, the best thing to ever happen was meeting you,  _ the real you  _ !" Ren finally let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Sumire looked up at his eyes while her own were watering and tears running down her cheeks as she rushed her senpai and embraced him, Ren hugged back tightly as she let out all her emotion. After a minute or two Sumire pulled back much to Ren's hidden dismay, She wiped away a few tears and sniffled a little. 

"Senpai, I feel more confident than ever! Let's see what we got shall we?" Ren nodded and the two turned to the table and eventually chose a 1 bedroom 1 bath apartment near Shibuya square. Ren felt a pang in his heart, he couldn't hold it in anymore he had to tell her how he felt about her. The pair walked outside unbeknownst of the presence drawing nearer and nearer.

"Sumire, the reason I brought you here today was because... Sumire, I-" Ren struggled to get the last words out.

"Sorry senpai but I have to use the restroom!" Sumire was getting a bit antsy.

"That's fine I'll wait out here ok?" Ren was glad he had more time to mentally prepare himself. Little did he know this would be the worst decision he could make at the moment. 

"Thank you senpai!" Sumire rushed back into the building as Ren waited outside. All of a sudden Ren felt the same as he did back on the train, someone was watching him and that meant he was in danger. Using his third eye Ren tried to pick up an outline of whoever it was... But it was too late the presence already behind him. Ren froze in sheer terror not daring to move an inch as his body was pressed against a body of an older man, Ren thought it was a random street attack. Ren was about to retaliate until he realized a white-gloved hand hanging off his shoulder. Ren knew exactly who it was at that moment but what could he do? This wasn't the Meta-Verse he had no personas here. 

"Hello, old friend..." Maruki playfully whispered in Ren's ear. "I know what you're trying to accomplish... I can't say I approve of you throwing my hard work down the drain. I spent a long time on it, too long, in fact, I won't let it be thwarted by some mentally unstable teenagers." Maruki's voice was cold there was no more friendly counselor tone this was the voice of a desperate man doing whatever he could to stop what was coming. "I tried the easy approach, the  _ nice _ approach but you kept pushing..." as he spoke tendrils erupted from the ground as he stepped back tangling Ren up so he couldn't move, he tried to scream but his voice wouldn't work. "I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice, I won't let you go any further. I will do whatever I  ** need ** to do to save my  ** perfect  ** reality." Maruki looked Ren in the eyes as he gave him a once over, finally looking at him again to speak. "Those eyes have not changed, those are the eyes of someone who is always  ** alone ** no matter what may happen." That struck a nerve with Ren as thrashed violently ready to end Maruki right there and then. "It's time to go Ren..." Ren's eyes widened as he managed to croak out a response. 

"pl-please... Su-Sumire, let me see her one mo-more time..." Ren looked at the doctor pleadingly to no avail. Maruki sighed.

"No can do Ren, Yoshizawa-san is no longer any of your concern." Ren's eyes widened as Maruki removed his hand from Ren's shoulder and struck him in the back of the head knocking the teen unconscious. The man took the teen using his tendrils as he guided them to Odaiba he looked sorrowfully at Ren. "I just want everyone to be happy... Is that really so bad?" Maruki told the knocked out teen.

?/? 

Ren awoke in a dimly lit room tied to a chair with a table in front of him, his head ached and throbbed as he attempted to hold it, he then remembered the events that had transpired. In an attempt to call out Sumire's name he cut himself off as a light turned on his eyes widened as he stared at Maruki on the other side of the table.

"Ah Amamiya-san you finally came to! Good, let's get down to business shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Be sure to share them in the comments.


	11. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT 2 CHAPTERS IN A WEEK?!  
> Yes.
> 
> Hey all! I really had a very strong motivation to write today! Thank you so much for the continued support of my story! I'm planning to preorder P5 Strikers and when I finish I'll plan a sequel to this story!

1/7 Evening 

Sumire rushed into the bathroom to take care of her business but to also gather her thoughts, She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Senpai actually chose me to help him chose a place to live!' Sumire was beyond happy, she loved everything about her special senpai and it drove her crazy because she was always too scared to confess her feelings. 'It's not like senpai would like me anyway, I'm so pessimistic and not very good a gymnastics and... No senpai said he trusts in me and only me, I have to be strong just for him. Speaking of senpai it sounded like he had something important to say...' Sumire then looked at her reflection once again and began to smile then a striking realization hit as she put two and two together her mouth was now agape and her eyes went wide. 'I'm so STUPID! The dinner, the date, him saying all of those nice things to me, saying how I'm the only person in the entire world that he trusts! Senpai loves me! I'm sure of it now!' Sumire began to smile uncontrollably now, giggling to herself as she let a fierce blush creep onto her face. Of course, as soon as she realizes her feelings and her senpai's feelings towards her she lets two more realizations hit. 'The apartment... If I'm not insane and he really does love me, don't tell me... The real reason he wanted me there is because he wants us to live together!' Sumire explodes with embarrassment and tries to hide her face as she turns away from the mirror. 'Wait that means outside... He was going to confess, wasn't he... I need to tell him now!' Sumire rushes outside.

Sumire looked in horror as her senpai was no longer in sight the only things left behind were his box of belongings which was spilled out over the street and his glasses which were now cracked and broken as glass littered the ground. "Senpai?" Sumire spoke warily as she looked around central street, she started to hyperventilate hoping this is another of Ren's jokes that had simply gone too far. She pulled out her phone and called Ren and much to her horror she heard his ringtone and looked a few feet from the glasses and there sat his phone cracked and ringing the sound distorted as a result of it being broken. Sumire's heart shattered her favorite person in the world was gone and she didn't even know if he was alive or if he... No, he was alive had to be. For now, that was the only thing she could hold on to the only thing that kept her from breaking down in front of everyone her eyes were watering, this wasn't a joke. Sumire packed up all of Ren's belongings and stuffed them back into the box along with his broken phone and glasses, maybe she could get Fut- no there is no more Phantom Thieves. Sumire took the box and decided to return home, vowing to search for her senpai the next day.

* * *

?/? 

Ren stared down Maruki who sat at the other side of the table, the man only wearing a small smile as he rested his hands on top of each other. Ren decided to bite first and ask the question that had been eating at his mind ever since he woke up... Where ever he is. "How long has it taken me to wake up," Ren asked warily afraid of the answer.

"It's been about a few days by now..." The way Maruki maintained his small smile and cold voice frightened Ren, but not as much as his answer. Ren's eyes widened in bewilderment as he stared at Maruki who only nodded in confirmation, Ren felt his stomach drop until he remembered another important matter.

"Sumire is she safe...?" Ren looked at the doctor trying to get an answer out of his expression but couldn't get anything. Maruki seemed like he was thinking about how much he was going to let Ren understand until his answer finally came.

"As I said before Ren-kun, Yoshizawa-san is no longer any of your concern, I'll make sure to watch over her from now on." This sent Ren into a frenzy of anger as he tried to lunge at Maruki. The doctor however saw this coming as he kicked Ren in the chest sending him and the chair sprawling onto the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SUMIRE!" His voice went lower than humanly possible amidst his pain as Maruki stood there stunned as Ren's thief outfit sprung to life as he stared daggers at Maruki. Maruki not liking Ren's attitude snapped his fingers and 2 more tendrils came down to contain Ren and Maruki began beating Ren into submission even further before he realized where he was. Realizing the secret was safe for now he decided to respond to what he decided to be Ren's final question.

"Nothing, Yoshizawa-san is still herself but is very unhappy..." Maruki then snapped his fingers as yet another smaller tendril wrapped itself around Ren's head forcing his mouth closed so the teen couldn't scream in pain. "Much better, now we're going to have a little chat and hopefully by the end of our chat you'll want this reality as badly as I do." Maruki smiled but there was no warmth as he grabbed Ren by the hair and slammed his head against the table. Ren's thief outfit vanished and again Ren had no idea still focused on Maruki and the pain, with this the doctor smiled finally getting rid of his rebellion. "Ren, I just want everyone to be happy I don't know why you're so against this..." "I don't force them into it, they choose to live in it Ren, just like your friends and soon enough Yoshizawa-san."

Ren's stare narrows even further at the mention of the past thieves and especially Sumire and thrashes once more in an attempt to break free, Maruki swings and hits the right side of his head leaving him dazed. "It seems as though you aren't ready to accept this reality... I'll be back tomorrow," Maruki says as he leaves the room through a wall that had just opened. The tendril around his mouth fades and the wall closes up as Maruki walks out, Ren is in complete shock 'Did he just say tomorrow? How long will I be in here?' Ren tries to get up but it's too painful he also realizes his feet don't touch the ground much less anything else. A thought hits Ren's head as he sat there, 'Will I ever get the chance to leave this place, did I screw up? Is this how I die? In a dimly lit room all alone...?' Ren sat there until the next day came, this process would repeat itself over the course of the week and slowly but surely Ren lost track of time, his mind slipping as he was beaten into submission. Each day Maruki had his hand at attempting to "convince" him and turn Ren to his side, making him a defender of his new  ** perfect ** reality.

* * *

?/? 

"Time to wake up Ren, we have more to discuss" Maruki stood above Ren once more as he did these past few days. 'How long has it been since I first got here...? A week? 2 weeks? I don't... I don't remember.' Ren's eyes were dark and sullen, bags under his eyes because of little to no sleep, only one meal per day he was incredibly malnourished, and bruises coated his body. Ren couldn't feel his legs anymore after Maruki had broken them, he couldn't hear Magatsu-Arsene, lost track of Igor and Lavenza, and Sumire... He wanted to see her again he wasn't going to last another week. 

"Ren please stop fighting just give in, you and I both know you can't survive this... Convince Yoshizawa and Akechi-san please Ren..." Maruki looked at him pleadingly, a look of pity the one Ren hated the most but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

"You know my answer Maruki... I can't allow that to happen." Ren met Maruki's gaze and used what little strength he had left to narrow his eyes once more. Maruki let out a deep sigh but still smiled and swung at Ren thrice more, he was getting close just two or three more days and the thief leader would crack. No one would be left to challenge his ideology and everyone would finally be happy, he's done it, Takuto Maruki laughed uncontrollably as he left the room he wasn't proud of what he was doing but he's doing what needed to be done. Ren sat there crying as he wilted further and further into despair, the hope of escaping finally leaving his mind as he took deep and shaky breaths looking around his tomb.

* * *

?/? 

It's been two weeks, two weeks since her senpai disappeared without a trace as she traveled what felt like all of Japan asking around, calling out his name, exploring the Meta-Verse. Akechi helped as well by checking prison records as well as juvenile detention centers in search of their missing friend. Each night she spent it at their new apartment, the apartment they bought when she last saw him... Where she realized she loved him and he loved her. Each night Sumire spent crying as she clutched his jacket and his clothes against her body waiting for sleep to come and the hope of finding him the following day. Akechi suggested multiple times that Maruki had "taken care of him" but Sumire refused to believe it, was unable to believe it. Each day Akechi searched a new department, a floor of Mementos which now had new floors, they even asked Jose to keep an eye out for his "big bro" but she was starting to lose faith. 'Senpai please be okay... Please be alive! I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes because I know you would do the same for me...' What Sumire had found to be the most unbelievable was her parents, they never called her or texted her and she's been in her and Ren's apartment for 2 weeks! However, she was grateful they weren't interrupting her search she still had hoped he would return and hopefully no she would  ** demand  ** him to tell her what happened. 

"Please Ren-senpai... come home safe..."

* * *

?/?

**_ "TRICKSTER TODAY IS THE DAY..." _ **

"Magatsu-Arsene?!" For once Ren was glad to hear the demented persona's voice. 

**_ "TRICKSTER I'AM THOU, THOU ART I... TRICKSTER I HAVE BEEN SILENT BECAUSE I WAS BIDING MY TIME SO I CAN GATHER POWER... ENOUGH FOR THOU TO ESCAPE." _ **

"Are you serious I can leave now?!"

**_ "TRICKSTER HAS THOU NOT NOTICED? YOU ARE IN THE META-VERSE, TOGETHER WITH THE POWER I HAVE HARNESSED WE CAN ESCAPE..." _ **

"O-oh my god... I-we..." Ren started to cry as he realized the situation was no longer hopeless, he could escape this nightmare and finally be in her arms. 

**_ "TRICKSTER I IMPLORE YOU TO STAY SILENT ONCE THE DOCTOR ARRIVES, I WILL SIGNAL YOU WHEN TO BEGIN THY COUNTERSTRIKE!"  _ **

"U-understood!" Ren was still wary but decided to trust the persona's words. 

Two more days have passed since Maruki believed he was close and close he was indeed, this time Ren did not put any effort to fight back as he used to. The teen was completely submissive as he sat there unmoving not giving a response much less an expression, Maruki had done it the teen was broken and easily submissive. He actualized his dream onto Ren or so he thought.

**_ "NOW TRICKSTER!"  _ ** Dark energy coursed throughout Ren's body as he stared down Takuto his dead eyes bearing into the man's soul. Maruki jumped back and summoned a golden staff as he saw Ren's knife materialize, the teen with wild eyes leaped at the doctor who attempted to block with his staff only for it to be a feint. Ren dropped and dove underneath the staff and landed an uppercut to the doctor's jaw but Maruki recovered quickly twisting his staff to stop himself from flying and jabbed at Ren. Ren managed to block and deflect a couple of hits but he was nowhere near full strength as he constantly directed energy into his legs to keep himself steady. Maruki eventually broke through hitting Ren in the ribs with the end of his staff. Ren skidded back a few feet as Maruki rushed in however Ren was one step ahead using his knife to redirect the blow and land a kick to Maruki's chest which made them both stumble. They both recovered and rushed each other as sparks flew when the knife and staff came into contact both parties pushed as hard as they could. 

Ren leaped back as Maruki's staff hit the ground and rushed in, Maruki with no time to react received a stab wound in the chest. Ren didn't stop there as he flipped off of the knife driving it deeper into Maruki's chest making him cough blood he used his elbow and attempted to slam Maruki's head into the ground. Maruki grabbed the blow and pulled Ren in, using his only free hand he threw a punch into Ren's side as Ren flew and hit the wall. With Ren dazed Maruki charged once again using one end of his staff to launch Ren into the air and then twisted the staff and slammed him down. Ren coughed up blood as he was slammed down into the floor but quickly got on his feet and rushed without giving Maruki a chance to react. Ren threw quick punches at the doctor's face and immediately dropped down and kicked his legs knocking Maruki over, Ren jumped back and threw in something special. 

" **_ MARTYRDOM!  _ ** " Curse struck Maruki as he yelled in pain barely conscious the doctor struggled to get to his feet as Ren rushed him again. Maruki flipped his staff hitting Ren in the chin as the teen howled in pain. Maruki did not attempt to fight further he was completely exhausted and couldn't reveal his trump card so early. Ren kneeled trying to find the strength to stand he looked dead at Maruki giving him a silent warning through his eyes. He stood up after 5 minutes of trying and limped out of the now bloody room, speaking of blood it was all over him as he stood outside the palace. Looking towards the exit Ren couldn't believe it he just needed to take a few more steps and he'd be in the real world once more after who knows how long. However Ren knew he wasn't the same the cold winter air bit at his skin, he felt as if it were piercing his skin he was stuck in there for too long. Ren's body was barely responding to him as he trudged into Shibuya, limping for a while he stopped in front of what he remembered to be his apartment building. Ren was beyond tired as he trudged up to the door of his apartment and knocked on the door.

Ren couldn't find the receptionist so he hoped someone like the landlord would be in there as he knocked once more he heard a soft female voice that had sounded like she had been crying. Sumire had been crying all day clutching the same clothes that put her to sleep and the glasses, box, and phone placed on the desk waiting for their owner to retrieve them. All of a sudden she heard knocking at the door.

"coming..." She spoke in a small voice to hide the evidence of crying as she stood and slowly walked towards the door. 'It's probably Akechi-san coming to tell me he's found nothing again.' Sumire peered through the door's peephole and what she saw made her heart stop. It was Ren,  _ her  _ Ren she was overflowing with emotion she dreamed of this moment over and over again, she hastily undid the lock and swung open the door. Sumire couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she tackled him against the wall and started to cry, Ren quickly shoved her off and started to hyperventilate. 

"S-Senpai?!" Sumire looked hurt until she actually looked at Ren, he was covered in blood, his eyes were dark with bags under his eyes, his cheeks somewhat sunken and he was beyond pale. Sumire was crying for a completely different reason now, who would do this? What had happened to her Ren. "Ren-senpai? Wh-What happened to you?" she asked between sobs as she stood up. Ren didn't answer he just pulled himself up and walked right past her as he sat down on the bed and began to tuck himself in. Sumire was hurt and confused, what happened to being her senpai's only trusted, person? She then harshly admonished herself as she realized Ren must've gone through something traumatic. Sumire gathered her belongings to leave as she whispered in Ren's ear "I'll come by tomorrow..." she turned around and began to walk out of the room only for her hand to be grabbed by Ren. 

"sumi... Can you please stay?" Sumire looked outside, night already beginning to envelop Japan as she looked back at Ren's face. Ren's face was a sight to behold as dried blood and bruises coated his face and the boy himself smelled like death, Sumire gave him a once over.

"Only if you shower." She said softly, she would stay regardless but she wanted him to get himself cleaned up so his cuts don't get infected. Ren looked embarrassed at Sumire as he tried to formulate the right way to respond to her, Sumire looked at him questioningly. 

"I-I'm gonna need some help getting in the tub... I can't exactly walk right now..." Sumire turned bright red but nodded, she reached her hand out to his but saw Ren recoil she came to an unpleasant idea of what might have happened to Ren.

"Ren-senpai is it okay for me to touch you...? Do you feel safe with me?" Ren's eyes widened, no one ever cared if he was comfortable with something even after he came out of the interrogation room. Ren slowly nodded as he lifted his hand to Sumire's as he sat up and together at a steady pace the pair began to stand and slowly walk to the bathroom. Once they arrived Sumire set Ren down on the toilet as she took off his shirt once more seeing the bruises and cuts his body had endured. Sumire wanted to either throw up or cry maybe even both she was appalled to put it nicely, she wanted to touch his chest to tell him everything was okay but stopped herself. 

"Ren-senpai who-who did this to you?" 

"M-maruki"

"DR. MARUKI?!" 

"yes..." Sumire knew Dr. Maruki wasn't a good person but this? This was outright insane, it was safe to say that any gratefulness she had towards that man was gone. She stared at Ren's pants then looked up and made eye contact with Ren as he spoke. 

"Thank you, Sumi but I think I can handle the rest..." Ren looked away embarrassed as did Sumire.

"O-ok senpai I'll be waiting on the couch..." Ren gave her a quick nod as she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door. Ren was in immense pain, his legs were throbbing and the water felt like little knives, he felt like he was going to pass out but he bore through it and quickly put on the spare boxers given to him by Sumire. Sumire helps him back to bed as he lays there Sumire sets up the couch for her to sleep but Ren calls her over.

"Sumi, if you want you could... sleep here with me." Sumire turned bright red but accepted his invitation as she slipped into the covers. Ren unexpectedly cupped Sumire's cheeks.

"Sumire ever since Maruki took me I was scared I would never see you again, that I would never get to hear your voice again and it scared me."

"I know senpai I felt the exact same way I was so scared..."Sumire leaned into his touch as Ren pulled her closer until she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. 

"This time I'm not gonna wonder what could've been... Sumire, I love you." Sumire went wide-eyed as her suspicions were confirmed. Ren however prepared his broken mind for rejection as he looks down.

"Ren-senpai, I love you too!" Now it was Ren's turn to go wide-eyed as he looked at her as she gave him the most loving smile he could ever imagine. He pulled her close as their lips connected, Ren was in complete bliss as he pulled her closer her mouth parting as Ren accepted the invitation and deepened the kiss, holding the back of her head. Sumire rolled on top of Ren as the kiss deepened and they both pulled away to breathe, panting uncontrollably as they held each other. Sumire settled down next to Ren as she held him close to her chest as they both faded into sleep.

"I love you Ren-senpai"

"I love you too Sumi"

* * *

Sumire awoke to a sound in the kitchen she looked outside and it was pitch black, she then turned to where Ren slept and he was nowhere in sight, she then looked at the clock which read 3:00 am. Another sound coming from the kitchen it sounded like bottles? What was senpai doing in the kitchen at 3 in the morning especially when he's still hurt? She got out of bed and quietly tiptoed into the kitchen hitting the light switch. Her eyes widened as she saw Ren holding himself up at the table drinking... LIQUOR?! She stared at what must have been 10 or 11 bottles, Ren quickly turned fear evident in his eyes as he set the bottle down and started sputtering. 

"Senpai what are you doing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea that just happened, thoughts? Leave em in the comments below!  
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	12. Stop Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lot of angst and fluff rolled into one tbh! 
> 
> My workload hasn't been the worst so I decided to use what little free time I have to write! Last chapter ended in a cliffhanger because suspense reasons! Sorry if last chapter moved a little to fast for some of you, this chapter we're takin things nice and easy. However the next chapter will be a WBW chapter to futher explore Ren's character and motivations. Sorry if that isn't your thing! Or maybe would you like me to move it to a separate work and upload em there and keep the main story moving here? If so leave your thoughts so I can take them into consideration when making this next decision.

?/? Early Morning

Ren was as happy as he could be right now, all the fears of rejection were slowly fading away as he kept having to reassure himself that Sumire was finally his. Ren held her tighter and brushed her crimson tresses with his hand as she slept, however, this didn't erase the fact that his whole body was on fire it felt like he was dying, he feared that if he went to sleep he wouldn't wake up that he would leave Sumire alone. Of course with Ren's state sleep was inevitable no matter how hard he fought against it, the boy felt his eyes grow heavy as he leaned in to be as close to Sumire as possible. This is what he had been missing for his entire stay in Tokyo, someone to truly confide in, someone who wouldn't judge you for your previous actions, someone who was always there for you, and most importantly someone who cared. The teen couldn't fight it anymore as sleep took him in

"It's time to wake up Ren-kun..." Ren looked up in absolute horror as Maruki stared down at him as he was again tied to the chair. Ren began to cry as he thrashed against the tendrils but to no avail. He looked again at Maruki, vision blurred through the tears as Maruki struck him and sent the chair flying through the wall. It hurt severely as Ren attempted to clutch at his cheek but couldn't, he struggled to get up but his feet couldn't touch the ground.

"P-PERSONA!" Ren screamed and thrashed but nothing appeared, he thrashed with more force as the tendrils tightened themselves around him choking the life out of him as he coughed and sputtered trying to breathe in their grasp. Ren looked down again but what he saw weren't tendrils, but the arms of the Phantom Thieves as he felt his heart stop as they pulled him into what was now a black void, his chair being the only solid thing in the room. 

"No... NO! LET GO OF ME!" The thieves responded by pulling harder as Ren gasped for air. 

"Won't you come with us, Ren?"

"We can be happy!"

"You can meet my mom Ren!" 

"C'mon dude! It''ll be just like old times!"

"Ren, you still love me right?"

"I'm human Ren! We can finally hang out together!

"Ren, Shiho is finally okay!" Ren looked down at them his face wet with tears but he slowly started to tremble in fear. Their eyes were so lifeless... As if they were just puppets held up on a string pulled for everyone's amusement.

"STOP IT! YOU WON'T MANIPULATE ME ANYMORE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ren tried to pull their arms off of him but couldn't as he was dragged further down into the void, Ren closed his eyes and begged to be awake. Ren awoke on a pillar high above Tokyo. "This is..." Ren knew exactly what this was, the area where he fought the god of control if he was being honest it felt so long ago but it had only been a little more than a month. He was dragged out of his thoughts as Maruki materialized in front of him, his eyes sad and face twisted into a scowl as he stared down the teen.

"Why do you fight Ren-kun?" Maruki began circling him as if thinking of the best way to strike. His eyes were wild and his hair messy, it looked like he hadn't slept in a while and was beginning to slip, that analysis felt a little to close to home for Ren as he watched the doctor, fear evident in his eyes. 

"I fight for what I believe in! I don't want to be manipulated anymore!" Ren almost screamed at Maruki begging for the terror to end but it didn't. Ren's eyes going wide as he looked on in terror as Yaldaboath materialized next to Maruki as the two began to merge. " **_ WHERE ARE YOUR PITIFUL BONDS NOW TRICKSTER?! _ ** ", they continued to merge as Ren couldn't look away." **_ WE JUST WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR HUMANITY! _ ** " They both said in unison as Maruki lunged at Ren he felt his gun and on instinct reached for it and fired multiple times, however nothing happened as Maruki was still coming and there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ren curled into a ball and stayed there and crying he didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to face the challenge that was tomorrow, for the first time in his entire life Ren wanted to be alone.

* * *

"AAHH!" Ren shot up from the bed covered in sweat as his cheeks were wet with tears and quickly looked around him, he was home, he was with Sumire, and most importantly he wasn't alone. Ren looked over at Sumire and sighed in relief that his little nightmare hadn't woken up Sumire, she looked so peaceful and warm, Ren looked at the clock which now read 1:50 am as he got out of bed and began to clean himself up. He discarded his pants and shirt because they made him to hot and he had already sweat enough for one night as he washed his face with water to erase the trace of his tears he looked up at the mirror and realized he was still trembling, suddenly he got an urge he hadn't had in a while. Ren limped back to the door of their room and looked over to Sumire, could he really do it? Could he really betray her trust just like that? Meanwhile, the urge wouldn't go away and he wanted to forget his nightmare as soon as possible so he could focus on taking down Maruki. There was a convenience store just across the street that he was pretty sure would have what he was looking for, if not he wondered how far would he be willing to go to fulfill his disgusting desire? Where would he draw the line? He looked once more towards Sumire and mouthed "I'm sorry" as to not wake her as he put on his coat and began to limp towards the door his hand on the knob. Was he really going to do this? Betray her trust and show her the man he truly was? The monster? The one that's always alone? He couldn't... But he needed to. He pulled his hand away from the knob and put it back. Why was this so hard? Why was it so hard to be a good person and say no? Why was desire taking ahold of him like this? Most importantly why couldn't Ren be the man Sumire deserved? He felt nothing but guilt and self-loathing as he opened the apartment door and made his way through the lobby and out the door into the dead cold of the night and walked across the street, he stood there at the cash register with a 12 pack of cheap booze he was probably going to finish by the time Sumire woke up in the next few hours.

Ren trudged his way back to the apartment almost falling over on three separate occasions but finally managed to slowly close the door and lock it making his way to the kitchen counter and setting down the booze. He looked at the clock as it read 2:20 am he sighed heavily and began to open the first bottle, then the next one, and the next one, after who knows how many bottles Ren can't see straight, he can barely stand as he holds himself up on the kitchen counter struggling to finish what he believes to be the last bottle. Ren feels relaxed, no more pain in his legs, no more bad thoughts, no more negatives just perfect as he laughs to himself. He's about to continue drinking until he hears movement, looking up from his bottle he waits to see if he can hear more but nothing happens as he turns back around, suddenly the lights turned on causing Ren to look away. 

"Senpai, what are you doing..." 

Ren's heart stops as he spins around, 'NO, NO, NO, NO!' Sumire's voice knocking him out of whatever drunken delusion he was just in as he looks around him, bottles scattered everywhere, and even worse is the one in his hands. He drops it as it bounces off the ground landing on the carpet of the other room, he gasps and sputters hoping to in some way redeem himself but no words come out. Sumire is looking at him with fear in her eyes and it breaks Ren's heart as he attempts to dash out the door and never return but his legs fail him and he crashes to the floor and writhes in pain. He looks up at Sumire and she's crying... and 'Oh no... What have I done...' is all Ren can think as Sumire stares at him tears running down her face as Ren looks at the ground in shame. 

"Wh-When were you going to tell me about th-this..." Sumire chokes between sobs as the great leader of the Phantom Thieves sits up on the floor but still aims his head to the ground. Sumire continues to stare at him awaiting an answer but no answer ever comes as tears start to form in Ren's eyes as he continued his interest in the kitchen floor not daring to look up at what might just become his ex-girlfriend. The thought saddens him greatly, he's no better than his used to be friends in terms of gaining the trust of your friends and then proceeding to stab them where it hurts the most. "That time in Leblanc... When you were collapsed on the floor with everything smashed to pieces and broken was that because of... All this too?" Ren slowly nods as the guilt builds up further as the two now cry in unison. Sumire looked absolutely livid as she clenches her fists until they turned white.

"S-Sumi I-I..." Ren attempted to come up with an explanation or an excuse but fails to. 

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT IT WAS HURTING YOU?! SO WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS ME?!" Sumire was screaming at the top of her lungs. Suddenly the damn of Ren's mind broke free as he confessed it all.

"I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY THAT AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED IM STILL A PIECE OF SHIT! BUT I CAN'T FUCKIN TAKE IT ANYMORE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE BEING TRAPPED IN A ROOM FOR A DAY WHERE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THERE BEAT AND DRUGGED YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO COME TO A PLACE YOU CALLED HOME AND TO PEOPLE YOU CALLED FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND FOUND OUT NO ONE GAVE A SHIT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO KEEP YOURSELF UP AT NIGHT TELLING YOURSELF THAT THEY DO CARE JUST TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT THEY WEREN'T YOUR REAL FRIENDS! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW IT FELT THAT THE ONLY PERSON THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU DIED ON AN ACCIDENT THAT YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO TAKE ON A LITERAL FUCKING GOD WITH NOTHING BUT THE TINIEST SLIVER OF HOPE THAT YOU WOULD GET TO SEE TOMORROW! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE SUMI! BEING LOCKED IN A ROOM AND BEING BEATEN UNTIL I ACCEPTED THIS TWISTED REALITY NOT KNOWING IF I'D EVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!..." Ren sobbed as he looked back at Sumire whose face was one of shock the tears unmoving as if they've been scared in place. "Do you know how it feels to have the weight of the world on your shoulders when you can't even properly deal with your emotions..." Ren looked again at Sumire who was now shaken with fear and anger, Ren realized what he's done and tries to apologize. "Sumi... I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you this isn't your fault I-I just..." Ren looked at the ground again. 

"Who gave you the right..." Ren looked at her puzzled.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO RUN AWAY!" Sumire stared daggers at Ren who went wide-eyed at her statement.

"YOU SAVED ME BY TELLING ME NOT TO RUN AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS BUT TO FACE THEM HEAD ON! YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO MEET THE REAL SUMIRE YOSHIZAWA! YOU SAVED AKECHI-SAN BY TELLING HIM NOT TO RUN AWAY FROM HIS CRIMES BUT TO ATONE! SO WHO REN?! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL YOURSELF THAT THIS... ANY OF THIS WAS OKAY?! STOP RUNNING SENPAI, CONFIDE IN ME, BELIEVE IN ME! PLEASE SENPAI I LOVE YOU AND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS HURTS ME MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! ISN'T THIS OUR REASON FOR FIGHTING DR. MARUKI?! TO STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM OUR PROBLEMS AND TO FACE THEM TOGETHER?!" That last line struck a chord within Ren, what was he doing? Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he realize that people actually cared about him now? 

"Sumi... Will you help me if you still love me?" Ren choked back a sob as he saw a teary smile grace Sumire's face as she pulled him into a hug. 

"Senpai I will always love you... Of course, I'll help you! Remember Ren-senpai you aren't alone... Not anymore." She spoke into the crook of his neck as he clutched her tighter and they embraced for a while before Sumire stood up and went to clean the mess Ren made. She then helped her senpai up as they walked back to their bed ready to finally settle down for the night but all Ren could think about was how lucky he was to have someone like Sumire. 

"It's okay senpai, we'll work on this together!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way... Sumi, thank you for everything." 

"I love you Ren-senpai..."

"I love you too Sumi."

* * *

1/24 Morning

Akechi wasn't particularly happy with the results of his search efforts for the pathetic leader of the Phantom Thieves but here he was wasting time as Maruki grew stronger. It was obvious that Ren was dead he was just trying to get Yoshizawa-san to finally get over it, if they wanted to get out of this hellhole they needed to act and fast. 'Speaking of Yoshizawa-san I haven't seen her in a while, might as well visit and relay how I found absolutely nothing... Maybe then she'll give up on this pipe dream that he's somehow alive.' Akechi strode down and took the train to Shibuya Square to meet once more with Sumire. He arrived at the apartment building and walked in using the key Sumire gave him and then walked up to the door using the key and opening the lock and once again entering the apartment. The first thing that Akechi noticed was how it was quiet, extremely quiet to the point where he believed Maruki got to Sumire as well as he rushed into the bedroom only to find one Sumire Yoshizawa with a dumb blush on her face and one  _ Ren Amamiya _ without a shirt if he may add. Akechi knew it didn't take a fucking genius to explain what had happened the night before the thought of it made him want to vomit, as he turned to leave Sumire started to wake. 'Oh, this should be fun.' Sumire looked around her and immediately noticed a shirtless and bottomless Ren and Akechi standing at the door it took her three seconds to realize her situation.

"WAIT AKECHI-SAN THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!" Sumire was scrambling out of the bed knocking the sheets off in the process revealing Ren wearing only his underwear as he turned on his side. Akechi could only keep his mouth from falling open in shock as he was proved right, Ren steadily awoke with all the racket in the room and draped his arms around Sumire kissing her neck causing her to blush further as she waved her hands in front of Akechi.

"Mornin' Sumi..." The teen looked up and his eyes widened as he shrieked and jumped back on the bed. "A detective should have better manners when coming into another person's humble abode, mornin' Akechi!" Ren sat there a few seconds wondering why the detective wasn't responding when he realized the situation he looked down at himself and then to Sumire who was now wrapped in a cocoon of bed sheets trying her best to stop existing. "Akechi, I swear this isn't what you think it is..."

"Are you sure? Because the evidence I see is pretty damning... Of course, the first thing you do when coming back is bedding Yoshizawa-san" Akechi blushed but then quickly scowled. "Do you have any idea what could've happened? If you got Yoshizawa-san pregnant there goes our entire chance at beating Maruki! With the both of you out of action do you honestly believe I can take him by myself?"

"Akechi, that's all fair but we didn't do anything if you want, let me get dressed and we can discuss what happened and where I've been for the past...?"

"Two weeks and three days," Akechi said as he walked out the door and sat on their living room sofa until he noticed something odd, Ren's legs... Why was he limping? Just what the hell happened to the idiot leader? What did Maruki do to him? About a half-hour later as Sumire helped Ren sit down beside Akechi before seating herself, it was there Akechi realized he was covered in bruises and cuts, splotches of purple and blue graced his arms face, and ankles, he also noticed the boy had lost a considerable amount of both weight and muscle, the teen even had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was longer flowing down to the base of his neck. 

"You see it don't you?" Ren looked at the floor as Akechi took in his new appearance. "I'll tell both of you what happened, why I look like I am right now."

"Better be good Amamiya..." This earned him a glare from Sumire as she held his hand. 

"As you said before it's been about two and a half weeks since Sumire saw me, we were buying this apartment when Sumire had to use the bathroom and that's when Maruki showed up. He restrained me with his tendrils and swiftly knocked me unconscious and he took me to where I assume was his palace. However, I didn't know that all I knew is that I was going to die and there was nothing I can do about it. I awoke in a dimly lit room with only two chairs and a table, you know what kind of room I'm talking about right Akechi?" The detective scoffed but Sumire looked confused looking between the two as Ren faced her and gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look as he continued to recount past events. 

"After I was restrained to one of the chairs he kept trying to convince me to give up the fight, to become a defender of his new reality, and if I'd refuse he'd hit me until I couldn't breathe and then leave. He gave me one meal a day and made sure my feet couldn't touch the ground so if I ever tried to escape my legs would be too numb, after about two weeks I gave up hope of ever escaping. That was when my persona had informed me that it was gathering enough energy for me to escape, you couldn't even imagine how ecstatic I was to hear this as I endured another day until I finally broke free of my restraints. I battled Maruki and barely won, knocking him unconscious I made my way out of the palace yesterday night and came over here." Akechi was absolutely stunned to find the only one other than Yoshizawa-san that he actually cared about(but would never show it) was hurt this badly. 

"Wait you said you fought Maruki? How strong was he?" This information could be crucial to their battle plans.

"Strong but inexperienced, by strong I mean he wasn't using his full power he didn't even have his persona out." Akechi gave him a look.

"That man has a persona?"

"Yeah, I could feel it, it was almost as strong as-no stronger than Satanael." 

"Satanael?" Sumire and Akechi looked at him confused.

"My second tier persona or that's what I liked to call them he awoke with the power controlled by the will of the masses as I fought the god of control."

"You said inexperienced?" Akechi pushed forward with his questioning, every small detail could make a huge impact.

"Yeah, the persona was guiding his movement it was his first time fighting, I could tell by his movements as he failed to match my more complicated techniques." 

"Any weapons?"

"A staff, like the one you'd see on a monk or cultural leader with a pointed tip." 

"Is that it?" 

"That's all I can remember." Akechi picks up his stuff to leave as he's mulling over this new information as he steps out of the apartment.

"Get ready, we infiltrate tomorrow." Ren nods as Akechi leaves closing the door behind him. Ren looks over to Sumire as she is about ready to cry after hearing what happened to her boyfriend while he was away. They embraced tightly as they snuggled under a blanket with Sumire catching up with her sleep by passing out on top of Ren, he struggles carrying her to the bedroom and lays her down then tucks her in, closing the blinds Ren falls on his face once again as he attempts to get up on his feet but is unsuccessful. Ren crawls his way to the kitchen carefully pulling himself up and grabbing some pain killers and gulps em down, he sits on the kitchen floor waiting for the pain to dull to an ache as he begins planning an infiltration plan. While he knew the physical pain would eventually leave by tomorrow he also knew that the mental damage would never heal. Finally able to stand on his own two feet Ren made his way to the local stores and began making a coffee and curry dinner, what he didn't consider was how much it would hurt to make, to realize that the man that had shown him the recipe, the man he considered a father was no better than his previous father. Ren didn't care who made the recipe he would modify it so much it would be something he could recognize to be his own, he finally finished adding the final touches as he then went to wake Sumire so they could eat. 

What Ren didn't expect to find was Sumire once again crying as he quickly rushed in to embrace her as she tightly hugged back. "Hey Sumi, what's wrong?" Ren was concerned as he sat on the bed straddling her as she sat in his lap her breathing becoming sobs as she clutched him tightly.

"I'm sorry... I made you carry me even though you were injured, I didn't comfort you as much as I should have especially after you've come back from that torture... I'm sorry for not being a good girlfriend senpai!" Ren looked in utter disbelief as he lifted her head to meet his own and kissed her. 

"Sumi, that might've been one of the stupidest things I've ever heard, don't ever say that again okay?" Sumire nodded as she pulled him into another kiss which he so gladly accepted but the moment was ruined by a grumble of a certain someone's stomach. "Come my violet, I've made us some coffee and curry for lunch, and maybe after we can have some fun in bed?" Ren got the exact reaction he wanted as Sumire shot up and turned fifteen different shades of red.

"S-Senpai! Didn't you hear Akechi-san's warnings! W-we can't do those things! At least not yet..." She started to play with her bangs as she looked over to Ren but quickly looked away blushing at the thought of even attempting something like that. 

"When did I say something like that? I just wanted to snuggle with my girlfriend some more... Just what are you thinking Sumi?" Sumire knew that she had been ensnared by Ren's trap and she had no way out without mentioning her "dirty" mind. 

"I-I'm going to eat!" She strode out the room leaving Ren as a laughing mess but he quickly joined her at the table. As they ate in silence for a while Sumire thought this would be a good time to ask her senpai what he and Akechi were referencing.

"Ren-senpai? What were you and Akechi-san talking about when you mentioned a room with only two chairs and a table?"

"Remember how I told you back in November when I said someone was trying to kill me?" Sumire nods her head. "Well the person that tried to kill me was Akechi, and he tried to do it in a police station specifically in an interrogation room where there were only two chairs and a table." 

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD AKECHI-SAN TRY TO KILL YOU?!"

"Because he was ordered to by Shido as a means to tie up any loose ends for his mental shutdown business." 

"But why would he listen to Shido?"

"That's for him to tell you, that information is far too personal for me to share without his consent."

"That's okay I understand senpai!" Ren smiles at her and rubs her hand as he stands up and begins to wash the dishes much to Sumire's objections. He then picked her up and bridal carried her to their bedroom as they tucked each other in and snuggled against one another. Ren quickly threw off his pants and shirt as Sumire turned around blushing madly as Ren explained that the clothes brush against the bruises which hurt sometimes. Both exhausted by today's activities the two kissed and called it a night as Sumire laid in Ren's arms as he watched over her, taking a peek out of the window Ren finally decides to actually get some sleep to avoid a scolding from Sumire. As he drifted off he was awoken once again by the urge to drink, however, this time Sumire was quick as she pulled Ren back down to bed but Ren's head was pounding he needed it. 

"You don't need it senpai, focus on me and my voice, remember all alcohol can do for you right now is hurt you." It was as if Sumire read his mind as he slowly tried to focus on her voice keeping his breathing in sync with hers however his breathing was still labored. Sumire pulled him into a kiss to further his concentration on her as he reciprocated and his head fell back on his pillow as he pulled away, his eyes getting heavy as his breathing evened he held her tightly as she embraced back. Ren felt safe and that was all that mattered to him as he let himself fall victim to sleep and giving Sumire her mini victory, he awoke once more but this time under a more friendly and more important pretense.

"Good evening Trickster, we have much to discuss..."


	13. Is This My Power?/Twilight Triad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all its been a good month hasn't it? Yea 21 page papers aren't fun especially if there is more work stacked on top of it. Friend of mine got badly injured in a motorcycle accident they are okay but I took a week off to watch over em. I had originally planned for this chapter to come out last week on the 15th but life happens so here we are now.
> 
> So you might be wonderin... B01L3D Where tf are the WBW's? Well my good friends I have made the decision to move them into their own work! Which also explains why this work is now a part of a series, tbh the WBW's are really fun and I love being able to change certain things to Royals story like the bonds of the thieves. However WBW's require some mf work, I don't wanna copy-paste the entire script for a specific palace and just make a few tweaks and changes. I want the entire thing to be fresh and original but of course that means it takes a lot of planning, story boarding, etc. To make matters even worse I ran into a writers block and I called it the final straw and here we are. 
> 
> The WBW's will continue although at a much slower pace and will be my secondary focus as this will be my primary, 1 more thing I wanna address is the state of this fic. I will NEVER just up and drop this fic, worked too hard on it to just leave it here to die, just know if I leave for a while like this its prob due to the fact that school said "hey you look bored heres 5000 things to do and there all due on Friday!" So yea thank you all for reading and understanding, I seriously hope this fic gives you something to do during the day.
> 
> Very short and light smut near the end.

1/25

Sumire was finally right where she belonged, in the arms of one Ren Amamiya, she couldn't even begin to count how many times she would fantasize about this, it made her heart race even faster as she was finally beginning to sleep. The warm sensation throughout her body and the steady breaths of her boyfriend was all she needed right now, Ren Amamiya was a gift from destiny to her and she cherished it every day and would always cherish it for the rest of their lives together. Everything was falling apart but that could wait till the morning, right now it was just about her and her sleeping boyfriend and everything was perfect until it wasn't. Only one sentence made her do a double-take on everything that has ever happened and threw their entire relationship into jeopardy in the span of 2 seconds. 

"I love you Makoto..." Ren spoke in his sleep and hit Sumire like a truck. Her eyes once full of love now turned into regret, shame, and most of all betrayal they began to water as she quickly stood up and stared at Ren in disbelief. She wants to believe that he didn't mean it and would simply brush it aside as nonsense but the gnawing fear that ate at her suggested otherwise, she was just a waste of time and energy of course her senpai would still like other girls. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it but did her senpai truly love her? Was he just toying with her? Stringing her along for who knows what reason? She hated thinking like this but after what she just heard she couldn't find a reason as to not think like this, she loved him, every day spent with her Ren was a day well spent but did he think the same? She was afraid to even ask. Sumire sat there at her side of the bed trembling afraid of what might happen, was this the end of her time with her beloved senpai, did she want this to be the end? Unbeknownst to her Ren began to awake the only thing that alerted Sumire to his rising was the soft sound of what she believed to be him crying. He didn't seem to notice that she was awake just yet, but he soon wiped his eyes with their bedsheets and turned to see her back to him.

"Sumire? is everything okay? Do you need to talk to me?" it hurt so much to not look at her senpai but for her own sake she needed to stay strong, she needed to hear the truth. 

"Senpai is everything that we've done up till now just a waste of time?" Sumire didn't dare look at him unable to handle the look of hurt on his face.

"Sumi, what are you talking about?" Ren was scared he didn't know what brought this on, had he done something to suggest that the time they spent together was a waste?

"Us senpai, was this all just a waste of time for you? A game?" Sumire began to tear up as she sniffled.

"Of course not! I love you!" Ren was very scared now but he had to get his feelings across to Sumire. 

"Then why senpai? After everything we've been through why do you still love her?" Sumire was crying now and Ren was stunned into silence, he opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"What are you talking about?" Ren was beyond concerned.

"You said you loved Makoto-sen, Makoto." Sumire stared at the floor, Ren facepalmed as he knew exactly what she was talking about knowing he must've accidentally spoken in his sleep when revisiting old memories. 

"Sumi I can explain if you'll let me, it has to do with my persona." Sumire looked at him dumbfounded and then her temper slowly started to rise.

"Are you serious senpai? Your persona? What does that have to do with any of this! If you don't love me anymore then just say it! I-if I'm just a waste of time then just say it." Sumire was beyond angry now and Ren saw it but could he fix it? Would she believe him?

"Sumi, please I love you, I love the time we spent together, but please let me explain myself please." Ren put his head on the mattress in a makeshift bow. 

"Okay..." Sumire sounded so hurt and defeated but it hurt Ren even more knowing he caused this but it gave him that much more motivation to fix his unintentional mistake.

"Sumi, you know how my persona is different right? How it looks super evil and everything?" Sumire only gave him a small nod but it was better than nothing. "Well as I am right now I am no match for Maruki's power so I rely a lot on my persona, well this persona is special, and to make it stronger I need to relive the more negative parts of my life." Ren gave her the most basic explanation not because he was trying to cover it up, but because he wanted her to understand.  
"So you're saying that confessing to Makoto was negative," Sumire questioned her tone still unsure.  
"Yes exactly!" Ren was overjoyed by the fact that she understood and that all will be well. 

"But how can I be sure your not lying to me? How can I be sure that you really love me?" Sumire still sounded unsure as to if she regretted asking that question but Ren didn't hold it against her, he couldn't hold it against her. How could he? She was constantly being betrayed by the people she trusted like her friends that were only really her friends to get closer to Kasumi, Dr. Maruki who took advantage of her trust and mental state to make her a fucking test subject for his actualization and because of that last but not least herself. For a whole year, she has been constantly lying to herself claiming she's someone she's not, it still haunts Ren wondering what could've happened had he not reminded Sumi that he was there for her when she first broke out of the actualization. So if she has trust issues then Ren's just gonna have to work even harder to rightfully earn a permanent place in her heart as she has in his. With this in mind Ren scoops up Sumire and pins her down on the bed, Sumire gets flustered almost instantly as Ren moves in for the kiss which Sumire deepens. Now that she thought about it Ren really has changed from the somewhat normal-looking boy she knew from her time as Kasumi to the present Ren who's hair cascaded down to his shoulders and was currently on a dominant streak unlike the shy, more reserved boy she remembered. Ren pulled away breathless.

"Sumire, listen to me, I love you more than anything in the world, I would give up anything and everything to keep you by my side, Sumire I want to spend the rest of my life with you it's come to the point where I'm thankful every day because I know you're here with me. Just the fact that you're here with me right now proves that I can rely on you, I live on the fact that you are the only one that gets to call me yours. Sumi I'm sorry if I unintentionally broke your trust just know that I love you and no amount of actualization can erase that." Ren looked into her eyes as tears fell, Sumire Yoshizawa was rendered utterly speechless, she grabbed Ren's face and pulled him into a deep kiss as she forced her tongue into his mouth. Ren happily complied with his girlfriend's greedy wishes as the two spent the rest of the night in each other's company ready for their infiltration of the white palace.

* * *

Akechi didn't like to wait, it was unnerving, to say the least, he would never admit it but he was lonely, and seeing Ren and Yoshizawa-san together sparked a hint of jealousy for him. It's not that he had unrequited feelings for Joker or Yoshizawa-san he just forgot what it felt like to be loved or to love for that matter it had been so long since he and his mother played together, it had been so long since he became a monster. After what felt like a lifetime of victims to his name, the countless pleads for mercy, the families he's torn apart, all in the name for what? Revenge? He failed at his revenge even if he had killed Joker after the escapade that was Sae Niijima's palace Shido still would have won. How long has it been since the words I love you were spoken to him and him alone? Not because he was the ace detective or the star student of his high school but as himself, as Goro Akechi? This truly was a cruel and brutal world but he didn't need actualization he will never become just a puppet who danced on strings never again, the changes he made would be of his own merit. It took a while before Akechi realized how stupid he had been saying that he doesn't want people to change things he can change himself but then refuses to do so. He could work on that but it wouldn't matter it's not like he'd live to the results of his own actions anyway. Of course, there was a small chance that he wasn't a walking corpse but again that was a small chance, a chance that almost felt non-existent to the point to where it almost frightened him. 

"We're you waiting long detective? I hope you didn't miss me too much." Of course, his train of thought was ruined by Ren Amamiya, the boy seemed to have a knack for ruining his plans and just overall being a pain in the ass. 

"I don't know Ren maybe if you walked instead of limping your way here like a child, just seeing you like this is pathetic." Akechi sneered at Ren, but the boy formed a loving,  _ teasing _ smile while hanging on to Sumire for dear life.

"So you do care detective! And here I thought you hated me!" Ren had his signature shit-eating grin plastered across his face as Sumire struggled to hold him up regretting letting the boy speak. Akechi didn't respond angrily instead he laughed, he tried to hold it in but couldn't he hated to say it but he missed his idiot friend and was even worried when he went missing the thought of finding his dead body within the palace haunted him for weeks. At first, he did, in fact, hate him but over time he came to appreciate him and his stupid jokes and dumbass grin for the first time in a while Goro Akechi had a friend, a real friend. How foolish he had been to even attempt to sacrifice his only bond for a revenge plan that would never work, he truly did die on the inside for those first couple of days believing he was actually gone. He wouldn't let this second chance at life be in vain he would treasure his bond with the boy and hell why not throw Yoshizawa-san in there just for the hell of it. This was the new Goro Akechi cause goddamnit he was a wildcard too so everything that the idiot could do, he could do better! Time seemed to slow and eventually stopping completely he looked towards Ren and the two locked eyes, he was just as aware as he was but it seemed Yoshizawa-san was stopped completely. 

**_I .. th.._ **

**_..ou ar. I_ **

**_wi.. the bir.. .f ..e fool pe...._ **

**_th.. sh... fi.. ..eat p..wer an. pr.sper..._ **

**_Fr..ing ... wo.l. f.o. .ts di..or.ed s.a.e_ **

Akechi gripped his head and fell to his knees, hyperventilating the detective struggled to his feet and looked towards Ren who was stunned into a state of silence, Sumire's face was one of worry as he finally got to his feet. 

"Akechi-san are you okay?!" Akechi looked up at her, concern was evident in her eyes as he slowly nodded his head and proceeded to take out his phone to begin the infiltration.

* * *

Ren thought he would be okay entering the palace, even after everything that's happened but of course he was wrong seeing the ivory laboratory sent chills down his spine he didn't want to move. Sumire noticed this and immediately ran to his side she clutched his arm and forced him to look at her as she then gripped his forehead and put it against hers speaking in a soft tone as to not scare him.

"Senpai are you okay? Focus on me okay I need to heal you." She cast a diaharan and slowly but surely Ren's physical pain vanished and he could actually feel his limbs again, however, he stumbled backward and just stared at the entrance to the palace with fear in his eyes. Tears began to form as he looked down to see a bloodstain underneath his shoe, Ren started to scream and began randomly thrashing wildly on the floor much to the sheer absolute horror of his comrades.

"I'M SO FUCKING STUPID! SUMIRE USE A SLEEP S ON HIM NOW!" Akechi held him down as his rival screamed and thrashed, even more, Akechi decided his brown hair didn't help. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME! MAGATSU-ARSENE!" The persona came out and much to Akechi's horror was out of control and significantly stronger than it was in their last infiltration. "MARTYRDOM!" The command was heeded as the persona rained curse energy down onto Akechi, normally Akechi could block out curse thanks to Loki's nullification of said affinity but somehow although the pressure of the attack while not hurting him made him do a double-take. It was as if the Earth's gravity suddenly increased as he struggled to keep himself up while also restraining Ren so he doesn't go on a murderous rampage but finally his efforts paid off with Sumire finding the sleep s. After using the item Ren slowly stopped thrashing, screams became gentle breaths but the tears kept flowing. Sumire held him and let him rest on her lap while she conversed with Akechi.

"What happened Akechi-san? Why did he start screaming?" Sumire was quite obviously concerned for the boy's mental state but if they wanted to move forward and win he had to get the point straight.

"Ren's still traumatized from his time with Maruki and we may have accidentally put him through all of his triggers at once, it wouldn't be impossible as he was held captive here and beaten for nearly 3 weeks, that alone gives me enough evidence to suspect all of these bloodstains on the floor are his." Akechi gestured to the elevator and Sumire's eyes widened as she saw multiple dried pools and spots of blood that decorated the elevator and the floor near it. "If I'm being perfectly honest I'm surprised he didn't die of blood loss, most likely used a small healing spell to stop the bleeding." Akechi looked to Sumire as she seemed to have a face full of regret.

"Akechi-san I think we should leave and wait a while to come back, I don't want to see him like that ever again!" Sumire had a look of defiance that surprised Akechi, he had thought she only had backbone when Ren was present. 

"As much as I'm sure you'd love to have some alone time with him we can't leave! We need to secure a route and yes before you say anything, know that we don't have forever, for all we know he could almost be at full power and we only have 3 people. So unless you have some way of reaching godlike levels of power in 1 day please tell me I'd be  _ delighted _ to know." Akechi didn't like playing the mean card on Sumire, she seemed as fragile as glass but surprisingly she stood her ground. 

"Akechi-san, please he can't go through that again! Give him time to rest please!" Sumire was begging at this point and as much as Akechi wanted him to rest they couldn't risk that. 

"Sumire-san, as much as we both want him to rest we wasted 3 weeks looking for him, 3 weeks of time that should've been spent infiltrating and learning more about the enemy, if he succeeds you will cease to fucking  ** EXIST ** if Maruki so wishes I may cease to fucking exist and who does that leave Ren with? "Kasumi"? He loves you. Do you think he'd love Kasumi the way he loves you?" Akechi knew he struck a nerve as she recoiled and looked down to Ren who was now slowly beginning to wake he was harsh but he needed to be realistic, maybe he should've been quieter. 

"I'm sorry..." Ren's voice was low and quiet, it shattered Sumire's heart and made Akechi extremely uncomfortable the thief getting up took a long look at the palace, the boy's thief outfit was gone.

"It wasn't your fault senpai, it was ours for bringing you here too soon and not giving you enough time to heal." Sumire looked to the floor but Akechi wasn't backing down, this needed to be done. 

"We're going inside." Akechi stared at Ren who just looked startled by the dead tone of the detective he started to back away but Akechi took a step forward. The fear in his eyes he hated it, this wasn't the fearless leader of the Phantom Thieves, this was a boy who was stripped of everything and was trying so desperately not to break. Akechi knew that look well, he saw it every time he stared at a mirror, the crushing pressure of when you know you have to do something but ponder if you have the strength to do it. A decision that if gone wrong can spell the end of you and those you care about, if done right allows you to spend another day amongst the living that's all this was a chance to live another day. He knows what must be done but can he conquer his fears to do it? It's unfair especially after everything he's been through but it's necessary, essential to their survival if they mess up now will they get another chance? Not only did life give him lemons it made lemon juice mixed with pepper and poured it straight into his eyes then proceeded to beat him while he was down until stopping giving him hope before starting again to crush him entirely. 

"I-I don't, I can't...?" He sounded unsure but he knew what he had to do, Akechi took this chance to give him one last push of motivation. 

"If you don't want to then don't, just know that we will forever live in the hands of your abuser and Sumire-san will cease to exist because soon, very soon his power will become absolute." Akechi continued to stare him down and it was working he could see the resolve build up in his face, it seemed as though Sumire was the key to his motivation so Akechi was going to use that to his advantage. "Sumire will die if you do nothing, what kind of lover does nothing to protect the one he loves? I know it hurts but sometimes the pain is exactly what you need to push forward look at the blood on the floor." Akechi was playing a dangerous game but it needed to be done, they will defeat Maruki. "If you do nothing who knows? That could be Sumire's or even my own blood on that floor." That was all Ren needed to hear as his thief outfit sprung back to life in a bright blue flash which left Akechi grinning like a maniac but he didn't care he was successfully able to motivate his friend. All Sumire could do was stare at the entire exchange she didn't know what to say and started to feel bad, he was her boyfriend but didn't offer any words of motivation like Akechi did. She swore to herself to make it up to him when they got home, but looking at her senpai she noticed something odd until it clicked, his hair was being held up in a ponytail like her's, in what she couldn't believe to be a replica of her thin black ribbon. Although it was tied differently so the only strands were at the bottom it was undeniable that the ribbon was hers, seeing him now she couldn't help but compare him to the boy that saved her in October. 

"Crow! Violet! To me!" fighting Fafnirs wasn't fun, the big metallic dragons had no weaknesses and reflected physical and gun skills which meant there was no way to bring them down without status effects that were currently not on their side. The twin dragons charged in once again as Violet readied her rapier in an attempt to block the incoming force a piercing sound made its way into everyone's ears as metal scraped against metal. The two thieves fell back to their leader as the metal shadows temporarily fell back.

"Joker we need a plan! One of these things is annoying as it is but two is just plain torture, also why haven't you used your persona yet?! I get that you don't like using it but we're running out of time!" Crow was out of breath and Violet was running out of stamina, he couldn't keep running, he didn't gather all this power to just not use it especially when he just learned a new trick last night.

"Your right Crow, please stand back you two! Come Magatsu-Arsene! Crow, this might sound crazy but hit me with call of chaos! Then get Violet and yourself extremely far back." 

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKIN-!"

"Just do it, trust me!" 

"Fine, TO ME LOKI!" The curse persona sent a call of chaos Ren's way and he felt the effects immediately, he couldn't think straight all he needed right now was bloodshed, he needed to see these shadows utterly obliterated.

" **_ HAHAHAHAHA! MAGATSU-ARSENE, MUTILATE THEM! MEGIDOLOAN!  _ ** " Crow couldn't believe the amount of pressure he felt from one singular spell, he'd guess if he were caught in it there would be nothing left the ground shook violently as if attempting to confirm his suspicions. Terrified, completely utterly terrified, Violet had never seen this kind of power before it was deafening, overwhelming it was pure fucking evil, whatever call of chaos was she didn't like it not one bit. The shadows were enveloped in a thick dome of white light before vanishing into black specks of ash as if they were never there, to begin with, it filled Joker with so much glee he rode out that high before the spell wore off. 

"Joker, what the hell was that? That power was fucking insane! There's a safe room nearby and we are going in and you're going to tell me how the hell you attained that kind of power or so God help me!" Crow stormed off and swung the safe room door open. Violet saw this as an opportunity, closing the distance between them with a hug.

"Joker-senpai? What is call of chaos? Why did it do that to you?" Violet's glare was focused and hard she wanted an answer and she was going to get it.

"Call of chaos is a move unique to Crow, it allows him to turn shadows, other people, or himself psychotic." Violet took a step back and glared at her senpai if she was angry before she was extremely angry now. 

"Let me get this straight  _ senpai _ you already have multiple cases of mental trauma and an alcohol addiction and you thought the best course of action in the middle of a FIGHT was to go and turn yourself insane?!" Joker gulped knowing that he was in for a lecture and a possible snuggle ban. 

"Listen, my dearest Violet, it was all to keep you safe and it goes hand in hand with my new trait." He gave her a Joker smirk to seal the deal but she wasn't impressed.

"Wait... New trait? Since when did-" Violet proceeded to recall the events of their early morning argument. "What does it do senpai?"

"You'll have to wait with Crow to find out." Joker then went on to the safe room door where he could already hear Crow rambling, the clicking of heels against the floor signified him that his precious Violet was following. 

"There you are Joker, now that your done flirting with your lover tell me... What the hell was that." Crow intensified his gaze towards Joker searching for any answers that could be hidden in his gaze. 

"I don't see why not under one condition..." Crow raised an eyebrow.

"What condition could the oh great leader of the Phantom Thieves need?" Crow was teasing he wasn't actually expecting a serious answer.

"Did you see? Did you see what happened outside the palace?" Crow's eyes widened knowing for a fact that Joker was indeed conscious during that whole exchange with... Whoever the hell that was. 

"Yes, yes I did but was it speaking to me or you?" 

"Lavenza was speaking to you, she always sounds clear when speaking to me, with all that said it seems you've finally awoken at least somewhat to the full abilities of the wildcard." Joker grinned, "This is great Crow! With this, you'll be able to harness new personas and therefore we won't have to rely on my power as much, you don't have to be alone anymore! You can make bonds now!" It truly was fascinating watching Joker get so excited for a criminal who had learned the ability to make friends. 

"Well anyway I've answered your question Joker, now tell me where did you get that kind of power?" 

"Magatsu-Arsene draws power from the more negative aspects of my psyche, thoughts of depression, anger, and greed make him stronger, recently I have found a way or to put into better terms he created a way for me to boost his power permanently." Crow nodded following what Joker was saying, "Since this was very recently we've only done this three times, the first two were simple increases in almost all aspects of my abilities but the most recent one I obtained a trait." Crow raised an eyebrow signaling for Joker to continue, "This trait, I call it "strength of solitude" which when I fight alone increases my power dramatically." 

"But let me guess that power has some serious drawbacks..." Crow could feel the room's temperature drop several degrees as Violet snapped to attention her crimson eyes tearing into Joker's back who if Crow's eyes weren't deceiving him was shaking in his boots. 

"Yes it does, but not anything serious if I use too much I begin to feel lightheaded so I've come to the conclusion is the trait rapidly eats up my stamina, but don't worry I feel fine we can keep moving." Crow felt like that last part was meant more for Violet than for him.

"Absolutely not Senpai, you are taking a 5 min break and none of us will leave this room until those five minutes are over understood." Violets voice was quiet yet commanding and no one dared to speak up much less defy her wishes. She then proceeded to take Joker's arm led him to a bench and forcefully have him rest on her lap while she played with his hair. Normally Crow would've been disgusted by the act but now he just laughed, even though he would never live down his past mistakes but just he hoped the little things in life would grant him the atonement he needed so he had no right to judge others.

"Y'know while we're here shouldn't we come up with a team name? I don't want to be known as the leader of The Phantoms when we take Maruki's heart." 

"That's a great idea senpai! What name do you want?" 

"As long as it's not stupid I'll play along." 

"What about... The Black Masks" Joker chuckled and looked over to Akechi, his face said it all.

"Absolutely fucking not that was my thing first, you two just stole my thunder." 

"Senpai? What about... Royal Trio?" Akechi looked unimpressed.

"I get the trio thing but nothing really screams royalty y'know? Anyway good try Violet!" Violet blushed at the praise.

"Twilight Triad..." Both Joker and Violet looked at Crow.

"That's actually pretty fitting, I like it!" Joker looked to Violet who nodded. "By majority, it looks like that's what we're going with!" Crow immediately stood up surprised that they actually thought his suggestion was good. Joker stood up as well leaving a pouting Violet on the bench, after stretching and hearing a satisfying pop somewhere from his back he signaled the others to move out. Rushing out of the safe room the trio moved quickly throughout the palace making short work of any shadows that crossed their path, in order to appease Violet, Joker minimized his already minimal plans of when to use his persona as to not drain his stamina. Joker couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about the particular grey room (which appeared to be a storage room.) they were in was familiar until he looked at his feet. Violet caught his gaze and looked down as well before noticing that they were running on their leaders dried blood, Joker didn't thrash around like crazy or and start screaming like before, he just stared at it. Violet rushed to his side and hugged him gently not wanting to trigger him again, Joker put his hand on hers and pulled her closer and squeezing tighter. The duo stood like that for a moment before moving behind Crow as they continued their infiltration, which eventually led them back to where they stopped during their last trip. 

"If your wondering Violet and I took care of that but what's more important is that there's a new area of Mementos, I was originally going to tell you this after you've rested but it was clear that more important things needed to be done first." Joker only nodded as the group continued to move in eventually coming across what seemed to be forcefield locked doors. Joker took one look at his team, they were tired but they were trying their best just for him but that didn't stop him from feeling guilty about his minimal use of his persona. "Okay, I think that's it for today! Let's get out of here and rest up we'll be back in 2 days, I wanna have the route secured by the 29th!" with the nods of the rest of the team they exited the Meta-verse with decent progress.

* * *

Sumire and Ren clung onto each other for dear life in a pathetic attempt to make it back to the apartment in one piece as they were both exhausted and about to collapse as they trudged their way up the stairs. Opening the door slightly they both made their way into the bathroom to take a shower only noticing that they were both inside the room after they each removed their tops, Sumire's eyes widened and Ren saw heaven as he gazed at what had entered his sight. Sumire yelped and burned brighter than the sun as she made a feeble attempt to cover herself but was unable to keep her eyes from wandering over to her shirtless lover. Neither of them said a word and after what Ren had seen he didn't want to let it go so he attempted what could be the biggest negotiation of his life. "Y'know Sumi, if we took showers together we could have more time to sleep..." Sumire's face lit up even more.

"T-TOGETHER?! S-senpai I don't know if I'm ready for you to take me just yet-" Sumire realized what she let slip and now it was Ren's turn to light up.

"N-now Sumi, I never said anything about  _ taking _ I just thought it'd be more efficient." Ren's defense was very lacking but Sumire was too flustered to notice.

"Y-you know what your right senpai it would be faster..." Sumire started to take off her bra but noticed Ren's eyes were keenly fixed on what she was about to reveal, Ren noticed his mistake and shamefully turned around. Once Sumire was in he decided now would be a good time to take off his clothes, once discarded he made his way into the shower with Sumire where they each stood back to back in complete and utter silence. 'Damnit this is bad, I don't know what to say, it's way too awkward and I didn't think I'd get this far.' Sumire was very close to exploding as she tried desperately to get her heart rate back into control but to no avail as it continued to beat at what seemed to be a million beats per second. Not thinking Sumire took a bad step forward causing her to turn and almost fall but thankfully she kept her balance thanks to whatever she managed to grab. "That's weird I don't remember there being any bar-" it only took one glance for Sumire to figure out where exactly her hands were but instead of moving them away Sumire thought of a good way to pay back her boyfriend. Ren was about to lose it, one minute he was complaining about not knowing what to do the next Sumire's hands are on his dick and he lets out a deep moan as he shut his eyes. Covering his mouth almost instantly Ren was waiting for the inevitable scream, but surprisingly it didn't happen what did happen was one of Sumire's hands started moving. 

Ren couldn't think straight as Sumire kept a steady pace, he's never felt something like this before, the way she was moving her hand around his member he couldn't even form a proper response as all the noises that left his mouth came out as a series of groans and pants. Sumire's pace started to increase and Ren lost his mind, bucking his hips into her hands as she stroked faster, the craziest part was that there was no warning but Ren decided that might've been the best part. Opening his eyes Ren couldn't believe the sight, Sumire's breasts were small but still swayed with her movements while she stared straight at him her body soaking wet. She stood up to kiss him while still stroking him, her thin but dexterous fingers quickly finding all of his weak points and taking full advantage of the parts that drove him insane. The pace got even quicker and Ren could feel the sweat running down his forehead no longer able to form thoughts only speaking and moving out of impulse, "Ooh Fuck yes! Faster please! SHIIIT!" he moved faster and faster as Sumire's pace quickened even more but all of a sudden came to a stop. Ren looked at Sumire as she knelt down and took the entirety of his length in her mouth and began to suck him off. The suction made Ren moan on command as he continued to thrust at a rapid pace slamming into Sumire's mouth as she used her tongue to please him. Moving up and down his length, Sumire made sure that no part remained untouched as she swirled over the entirety of Ren's member.

"S-Sumi, I'm close!" Ren called out his only warning as Sumire stopped moving allowing Ren to take the lead as he held her in place and proceeded to thrust rapidly into her mouth, he couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. Ren let one final groan escape his lips as his whole body shivered before hot white ropes erupted from his groin and coated the inside of Sumire's mouth as she swallowed all of it as she was unsure of what to do with it. The walk back to the bed was quiet as the couple went arm in arm as Ren then picked Sumire up and set her down on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her unsure of what to say. "Thank you for that Sumire..." 

"After everything you've done for me senpai, that was nothing! I hope you liked your early Valentine's gift!" Ren smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Sumi every day I spend with you is a blessing and I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what you do or don't do for me." Ren continued. "When I was trapped with Dr. Maruki I thought I was never going to see you again and that killed me." Ren hugged tighter as Sumire reciprocated. They fell asleep content in each other's company not knowing that this would be the last peaceful night they would have for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some things to address here! 
> 
> First off, really sorry if this chapter wasn't up to standard but up and leaving for about a month and a week does not improve your writing but does improve ideas and storyboarding. Next Goro Akechi, I realized we were about halfway thru this fic and little to no Goro is shown and that is a sin. I think Goro is a really fun character with a lot of room for experimentation so thats what where I said fuck it, Goro no longer wants to be a hypocrite saying hes not gonna be controlled by someone in order to change only to not change at all. HE IS STILL A PSYCHOPATH! Angry Goro is not gone, he will return in the later chapters. Last thing about Goro, Wildcard completely random did not plan that at all, I was writing and said hey that'd be cool(and potentially fill plot holes and perfectly fit in with his motivation to become a better person!) let's do it! I'm gonna start this slow get a feel for the new change and hopefully hammer out some absolute fuckin bangers! 
> 
> Starting a new project that'll be of course Shusumi cuz best ship(imo don't burn my house down plz, its all I have left!). Very fun AU idea I've had for a while and first chapter will be out as soon as this fic ends. I'm pretty much done hammering out the story for this fic, all I need to do is work out Wildcard Akechi and some other details and of course write it.
> 
> Light smut was light nothing much to say about it other than it was my first time writing smut even if it is light take it with a bag a salt. Will be putting "smut warnings" in the beginning notes if there is any for that chapter just so y'all know what ur getting into.
> 
> Shoutout to Intenzity9 for being an absolute prophet and guessing one of the names I was thinking about using WAY back in November, a subtle nod to the correct guess was thrown into this chapter cuz out here we appreciate. Thank you all for the nice comments you leave and even the subtle criticisms they all help me become a better writer and they just make my day knowing people are actually paying attention to the finer details.
> 
> But yea that's all im thinkin of sayin rn, its good to be back and lets get this bread! Tysm for reading any questions, suggestions, criticisms leave em in the comments and I'll get back to ya! -B01L3D


	14. I Won't Fall Behind/Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinkin of addin music to some parts of the next few chapters is that a good idea?

Akechi did not like being disturbed in his sleep, it was the one time throughout the entire day where he could just rest with no repercussions but it seemed destiny had new jobs for him to do, and looking at where he was his guess was he couldn't say no. 

"Welcome to the Velvet Room a place between dream and reality, mind and matter, I am Igor." Akechi felt like the long-nosed man stared straight into his soul to pull out his darkest secrets. "Now I'm sure you already understand why you're here, you have finally found the meaning to your existence and wished to act on it, you are a fool beginning his journey to the world and thus the wildcard presented itself to you." Akechi only nodded, the look of curiosity in his eyes were the only notion to Igor that he was following along. "This is truly magnificent, events like these rarely happen so when they do I really get to enjoy it, now as a wildcard you have a duty to fulfill, work with the other wildcard to prevent the coming ruin which has bound your futures." Akechi nods once more signaling for Igor to continue. "This room reflects the state of your heart, to appear as a prison means you truly are a prisoner both in this reality and the other." The room started to form into a prison and Akechi finally understood all those times Ren talked about a prison, looking next to him, Akechi noticed a small window that showed another cell, and in that cell was a sleeping Ren Amamiya. 

"Why isn't he awake? If he was the original wildcard shouldn't he be here too? Especially since I'm supposed to help him?" 

"The trickster's persona actively rejects this place and furthermore he's lost his wildcard abilities and almost all his bonds are broken, it requires a massive amount of my power to even speak with him." Despite the man's large smile, his eyes seemed almost sad. 

"His bonds... It gave him power correct? How do I forge bonds? Or should I say, how do I become the strongest?" Akechi knew what he was doing, the more power he acquired the better chance they stood at defeating Maruki, an added bonus was becoming stronger than Joker and finally beating him and declaring himself the strongest Persona user. 

"Forging bonds and growing stronger is essentially the same, forge bonds by making deals with those around you and progress these deals to a personal level, that is how a bond works, that is how you grow stronger Goro Akechi." Igor's last words sent a chill down Goro's spine, the immense power behind those words were frightening. "If that is all then you must leave and we can speak again at a later date." Akechi perked up at this and asked his final question for the night.

"His bonds, can I see them?" Igor's eyes visibly lit up and he reached for a rather wide book and proceeded to open it and show Akechi the contents.

"These are the bonds of the Trickster Ren Amamiya, all once shining and bright and now husks in which only a few remain." His voice was monotone as a sign of sorrow when explaining Ren's bonds or what was left of them. Akechi looked through the book and saw many cards most grey and cracked each had a name on them. Ryuji Sakamoto, The Chariot, Ann Takamaki, The Lovers, Makoto Niijima, The High Priestess, Sojiro Sakura, The Hierophant, there were many more at least 20 could be a little more if Goro cared enough to properly count them. He flipped the page and immediately recoiled when a bright blue light began to shine brightly, the light began to die down and Akechi finally deemed it safe for himself to look. There were 4 cards each of them had a different level of brightness with the one in the middle being the brightest of the bunch. After close inspection, Akechi realizes that 1 of the cards had his name on it followed by the word justice, the brightest one to no one's surprise was Sumire-san's which was labeled as Faith. Closing the book Akechi notices something and opens it once again.

"Who is Lavenza?" Igor only chuckles and snaps his fingers as the book hovers back into his hands.

"Forgive me, I have forgotten to introduce your attendant, Lavenza if you'd be so kind?" A small girl wearing a small blue dress walked into view and performed a small bow. 

"Welcome Justice, or should I say trickster?" Lavenza giggled, "I am also the attendant for Ren Amamiya, who should be waking at this moment." All three turn their heads in the direction of Ren's room and watch him quite literally rolled out of the steel bed. Akechi couldn't help but run his hand down his face in utter shame, this was the bumbling idiot who managed to best him in combat TWICE. Ren slowly made his way out of the cell and slowly began to open his eyes.

"Really another trip? Hasn't even been 2 days yet, I swear you guys have the worst tim-" Ren's eyes were focused on Akechi, and like if someone hit a switch his entire demeanor changed in an instant. His eyes hardened and his steps now had a sense of power in them, Akechi couldn't believe how quick the transition had been it was faster than his own, he had a hard time believing that this person was the same one he saw 2 seconds ago. "If he's here then this must be about what happened during the infiltration." Lavenza only nodded.

"Trickster I summoned you here for two specific reasons as I did not want to disturb your intimacy with th-" Ren quickly cut her off.

"I understand!" Ren stood still trying his hardest not to appear flustered, Akechi didn't want to know why. 

"My first reason was for you to form your bond with Akechi-san, due to your past exchanges the bond will start off relatively powerful and almost complete." Akechi nodded, suddenly wishing he had a notebook to write down what was seemingly important information. Ren nodded as well and then turned to Akechi, a blaze of blue fire erupted in Akechi's hand which eventually dispersed to reveal a singular black glove. Removing it from his hand Akechi stated his side of the deal.

"Ren Amamiya, I will devote all of my efforts as a new wildcard to personally show you that I am the strongest, I made a vow with you, a vow that demanded a rematch but that was my facade, a puppet speaking for its master... Now with my true power, I challenge you to a rematch, I will personally see that I do everything possible to ensure that you plead mercy to the edges of my blade." Akechi was grinning now as he threw the glove at Ren which once again went up in a blaze before disappearing altogether. 

"Very well I, Ren Amamiya in return will fight you with the full extent of my power and teach you the ways of the wildcard." The two stuck out their hands and once again time seemed to stop as Lavenza began to speak.

**_ I am thou, _ **

**_ thou art I _ **

**_ with the birth of the Justice persona _ **

**_ thou shall find great power and prosperity _ **

**_ freeing the world from its distorted state _ **

"Justice? Why not fool?" Ren was confused, he was the original trickster so why was he justice? 

"All will be explained in due time, however, time is of the essence and we still have one more favor to ask of you trickster." Igor chuckled obviously about to enjoy whatever the request was.

"If I may speak then the favor I wanted to ask of you trickster was for you to share your compendium with the Justice." Ren visibly shifted and Akechi took notice, his curiosity about the "compendium" was now at an all-time high.

"Share? I could do that? Wait... why? If he's a wildcard shouldn't he have one of his own?" Now Akechi really wanted to know what this was.

"Yes he does, but it's empty and if you are to fight the doctor then I believe it to be the best choice of action, however, a compendium is a part of you and is quite literally a book of your journey. If you do share then every moment of each of your lives leading up to this moment will become clear to you both, to put into simpler terms you will share each and every memory you possess and live through them as if you were each other." That was terrifying it chilled him to the very bone, Joker knowing each and every one of his feelings, his fears, his dreams, and worst of all-knowing each and every murder he'd ever committed. Ren was terrified of what kind of information Akechi would have complete knowledge of especially in his most vulnerable moments but it was probably worse for Akechi and everyone in the room knew it. 

"This, this is a lot to consider, Joker are you truly comfortable with me knowing everything about you up to this point?" Ren shakes his head.

"I should be asking you that, are you comfortable knowing that I will remember each and every one of the murders you undertook for Shido." Akechi visibly winces but collects himself.

"If that's what must be done, then so be it." Ren looks at Akechi with awe, the person he claimed to have hated and he was now comfortable about sharing his past. 

"If this is what you want then, Lavenza we accept your terms." Lavenza happily clasps her hands together and proceeds to summon Ren's compendium. 

"Trickster if you could sign here please." Lavenza flipped to a page Ren didn't know existed with 2 signature lines as he wrote his in the first one. "Justice if you'd be so kind," She hands the book over to Akechi as he signs it. "Now before it begins I need to give you one last chance to back out, as this can only be reversed when my master is at full power and so it cannot be done in this false reality, also if one of you were to die, the other would not fair so well both physically and mentally." Akechi and Ren both looked at each other and nodded. 

"We accept." the pair spoke in unison as Igor's chuckles once again filled the room. 

"Splendid, I will enjoy watching this," he started to levitate which almost gave Ren a heart attack reminding him of Yaldaboath's fake Igor. The two continued to stare at the now levitating Igor as he continued to chant something neither of them could make out and suddenly it came to a close as Igor snapped his fingers. It was as though gravity had a mind of its own as the two collapsed to the floor both struggling to get to their feet as their eyes went wide. Ren could see it, all of Akechi's past, the face of his mother, the hatred he felt, and most sickening of all, the entirety of his past actions as he was forced to live through each and every murder, each and every plea for mercy, each and every cry for help, each and every death. Ren wanted to throw up but he knew this was Akechi's past which meant he wasn't like this anymore but even still Ren lost count after 200. Akechi could see it, all of Ren's past, his disconnection he felt towards his parents, the time he spent all alone wandering the streets of the countryside, and worst of all the battle against the false god, the amount of pressure was insane no one could've won that battle, but he did which made Akechi all the more determined to beat him. Before the two could explore deeper into each other's memories the snap of a finger turned them back to attention.

"It seems as though the procedure worked as intended! As much as I would like for you both to stay here it seems one of you has an incoming storm to quell," with that Lavenza vanished as did the rest of the Velvet Room.

* * *

1/26

"SENPAI!!!" Ren awoke to him being violently shaken which caused him to get up to fast for his liking misplacing his hand on the nightstand and having it topple over as he looked over to Sumire who had tears in her eyes for some reason. "Senpai!, don't scare me like that!" She jumped on him and snuggling herself within his arms as the cool tears made contact with Ren's chest.

"Sumire, what are you talking about?" Ren's confusion was apparently not the answer she wanted to hear as she looked up at him only to give him a pout and continued to talk to his chest.

"It was getting late so I went to wake you up but no matter how hard I tried you wouldn't wake up, it got even worse when you started talking about murder in your sleep!" Ren stroked her hair as a symbol of apology but suddenly felt a dull pain on his right cheek.

"Sumire?"

"Yes, Ren-senpai?"

"Did you or should I say how many times did you smack me?" Sumire suddenly stiffened.

"I-I didn't...?" Sumire continued to stare at Ren's chest as she tightened her grip and moved even closer. 

"Sumire, you don't sound very confident in your answer." Sumire then suddenly started to kiss Ren's neck trailing the kisses down to his chest as she massaged his back. "Sumi, that isn't going to work." Sumire stopped and looked for another way to change the subject until she finally gave in.

"...10 times," Ren's eyes widened but Sumire thought it was for all the wrong reasons.

"You slapped me 10 times and I didn't wake up? Actually better question how long have you been trying to wake me up?" Ren shot a nervous glance towards Sumire who in turn looked up at him.

"3 hours... I'm sorry if you wanted to sleep in today and I woke you up, so I understand if you want to hi-" 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sumi, under no circumstance will I ever hit you, and if you think I will then I'll just have to prove you wrong." Ren grabbed Sumire and pulled her as close as she could get as she curled into a ball with Ren's arms and legs closing in around her within his arms she felt the safest she's ever felt for a while. The couple just stayed there enjoying their moments in complete bliss, but of course, after last night's events, Akechi desperately needed someone to talk to as the two heard a knock at the door. Sumire immediately tried to wrestle free but Ren held her tight as she pouted once more.

"Doors open!" Sumire called out as the door creaked open and Akechi walked into the apartment setting his briefcase down on the sofa and walking to the bedroom where he once again dragged a hand down his face. 

"You two are going to be the death of me, especially you Amamiya because unlike you I'm pretty sure Sumire-san at least made an effort to make herself look presentable like a  _ productive  _ member of society." Ren did nothing but laugh as Sumire slowly peaked out between the blanket.

"I'm sorry Akechi-san but Ren-senpai is very stubborn which I'm already sure you know..." 

"Yes I'm well aware, the bastard was even too stubborn to die on two separate occasions well actually make that three." Akechi glared at the now pouting Ren.

"Fine if it gets your panties into that much of a bunch I'll go get changed, and then we can talk strategy for tomorrow." Ren laughed as he felt another of Akechi's glares drilling holes into his head. Ren went to shower and change which left only him and Sumire, 'finally a person with a brain.' Akechi chuckled at the thought. 

"Akechi-san I have a favor to ask of you and I can't ask Ren-senpai for something like this." She certainly had Akechi's interest peaked as he gave her his full attention. 

"Oh? Now, what would that be Sumire-san? If it's about love or something I'm afraid I can't help with that." 

"No it's about the Metaverse, I've been noticing for a while now but I'm very weak and if I'm weak I can't help senpai. At this point all I am is a burden to him, another thing he has to worry about... I don't want that! I want to be useful to senpai!" Sumire's determination was made clear and Akechi already had a good idea of what she wanted him to do.

"Let me guess, you want me to train you, and you can't ask Ren because he'd sugar coat it and not give you the answers you want." Sumire's eyes lit up.

"Yes exactly! I really want to impress senpai and I know that you won't lie to me just to make me feel better, I want to be the best version of Sumire I can be for Ren-senpai!" Sumire had this aura around her that pretty much screamed determination so who was he to turn her down. 

"Fine, I accept, on one condition... You have to teach me gymnastics or at least the basics, I refuse to let Joker do something I can't, do we have a deal Sumire-san?" 

"It's a deal!" Akechi smirked as time froze and the same words he heard the previous night.

**_ I am thou, _ **

**_ thou art I _ **

**_ with the birth of the Faith persona _ **

**_ thou shall find great power and prosperity _ **

**_ freeing the world from its distorted state _ **

With the deal being set in stone, Ren Amamiya waltzes out of the bathroom wearing casual attire as he walks right up behind Sumire and rests his head on hers much to Sumire's embarrassment.

"So what's the plan for today detective?" Akechi rolled his eyes as Ren let out a playful laugh. 

"The plan is I'm taking Sumire-san for the day and you're going to stay home and attempt to regain all the muscle you lost." Ren's eyes narrowed at this and Akechi smirked getting the reaction he wanted from him. 

"Sorry detective but my adorable little strawberry is off-limits, I didn't think I needed to make that clear." He wrapped his arms around her and she glared at Akechi for wording the situation poorly. 

"Calm down Amamiya I'm making bonds as a good wildcard should, I'm going to help her get stronger and she teaches me gymnastics it's a win-win." Ren immediately calmed down and released said strawberry. Ren turned to Sumire.

"When can I expect you home?" Sumire grew flustered as Ren called this  _ their _ home even though she didn't pay a single cent.

"Around evening and don't worry senpai, I want to be as strong as I can to help you when it matters." She runs up and hugs Ren which he returns. The two leave as the door closes Ren realizes he is once again alone but this time he doesn't feel so bad about it as he immediately begins to prepare ingredients for Sumire's return when a familiar book catches his eye.

* * *

"This looks like a nice open area, prepare yourself Violet because I'm not your boyfriend I won't go easy on you." Crow unleashed his sword as Violet leaped back and pulled out her rapier.  
"Now Loki!" Crow's persona sent a flurry of curse attacks towards Violet as she continued to dodge each and every one. "It seems you already have decent agility, now let's see you dodge this, DESCEND LOKI!" Now the flurry of curse attacks was being mixed with almighty attacks as Violet continued to navigate through each and every one. "THERE!" Violet looked to her feet and saw she had reached the wall as she braces for impact as curse and almighty attacks come from all directions. "Is that it? Are you just going to give up when you get cornered? Don't you want to be like your senpai? Ren never gave up he always looked for a new angle." Just like that Violet went back into action leaping off the wall and began running towards Crow. "FINALLY YOU DECIDED TO STOP RUNNING! NOW WE CAN HAVE SOME REAL FUN!" Crow sprinted forward sword already drawn as the two swung sparks flew as the metals connected. Crow knew Violet lacked experience especially in handling weapons so he quickly disarmed her, to which she quickly leaped back and retrieved her sword midair. Violet knew she was more flexible than Crow so batting away his blade she shot her leg up at a perfect 180-degree angle kicking him in the jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground. "THAT'S IT I'M NOT TAKING IT EASY ANYMORE. He backed off staring down Violet with malice as curse energy began to surround him, Violent began to summon bless to try and counter his curse.

Crow rushed with a ball of curse forming above him as he violently swung his sword almost connecting a handful of times as Violet scrambled to keep up barely matching Crow's swings and ferocity as kept swinging. Crow smirked and called upon one of his new "toys". "Come forth YOSHITSUNE!" Violet's eyes widened as an entirely new persona manifests itself behind Crow as he laughs maniacally. Violet quickly backed away as a cold chill ran down her spine and she quickly dodged the Hassou Tobi that Crow had sent out, however, Crow predicted this move and struck her square in the chest with the back of his foot which sent her tumbling across the floor. She got to her feet once again and swung blindly at Crow as he effortlessly dodged each and every strike he easily caught her arm and flipped her then struck at her side with his fist that once again sent her rolling on the floor, her sword clattering at her side. 

"C-Cendrillon..." She all but coughed out as a heavy bless skill manifested in the air and shot straight towards Crow as he once again effortlessly dodged. She rested her head against the ground throwing in the towel, as Crow strolled up to her and held his hand out to help her up which she accepted. "I believe we've both had enough, I know enough now to properly gauge your ability and therefore plan what to train you in." Violet nodded clearly saddened by her lackluster performance. 

"If you thought you actually stood a chance against me you're a fool, besides Maruki's palace you've only had 2 other battles as you are now I believe your as strong as The Phantom Thieves when we fought on Shido's cruise." Crow thought that would make her feel better but to no one's surprise she instantly felt worse as she now walked at a slower pace, he had to fix this and fast or Ren would quite literally end his life if he found out he hurt his "adorable little strawberry's" feelings. "With that being said I'm impressed, for someone with so little experience you actually managed to land a hit on me, you have a trait I've only seen in Joker." Her eyes immediately shot to Crow's, he smirked despite the statement being true he still found it far too easy to gain her attention especially when the topic of Ren came into play. "Your unimaginably high agility, both you and Joker's personas or in this case Joker's old persona had unreasonable agility for their levels." Violet's eyes shined with awe as she learned she was similar to him which made Crow want to vomit about how head over heels she was for him. "However this is where my critiques come in, Joker used his agility as a component of his strength he used it to his advantage and planned in advance, you however rely on it and believe it can get you out of any situation. Stop focusing on dodging if you don't attack sooner or later you're going to get hurt or maybe even die." Violets face paled at this.

"I-I..." She couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry did that scare you? That's too bad because it's true, unlike The Phantom Thieves we don't get to live in happy land! We're fighting for our futures here, our lives, and in your case the right to even live as ourselves! Do you know what would've happened to Ren in Maruki's palace had he not known how to fight and simply ran? He would've died! Either Maruki would kill him by force or lock him up and let him starve to death! If that doesn't wake you up then maybe this will." Violet turned to look at him.

"Crow-senpai what are you talking about?" Crow turns to her and stares straight into her eyes.

"If we fail and Maruki succeeds in his actualization, Kasumi is going to live a happy life with Ren Amamiya and together they will live as a happy family with wonderful children, and every month they'll visit Aunt Sumire's  _ grave _ ." Violet's eyes went wide as she swiftly made her way out of Mementos.

"Thank you Akechi-senpai I look forward to our next training session." She all but muttered. Akechi grinned as he knew that look well, he sees it every time Ren makes a decision he isn't willing to go back on.

* * *

Taking Akechi's words to heart Sumire needed to become stronger, she is gonna be the one to marry Ren-senpai, her name will be Sumire Amamiya, and that wonderful family was going to be hers. Blushing heavily after what she just thought Sumire made her way through Shibuya Square and into their apartment complex, walking up the steps to their apartment door and taking out her keys she heard Ren talking. She immediately became confused as Ren-senpai didn't really associate with anyone except Akechi-san and herself, making up her mind she lowered her key and slowly pressed her ear against the door to  [ listen ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtMYPSSS9J0) . 15 minutes later Sumire was utterly terrified as she jammed her keys into the keyhole.

"SENPAI WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ren shrieked in fear as Sumire burst through the door dropping his book by Sumire's feet as she looked down and picked the book up and flipped through it, suddenly the bizarre things her boyfriend was saying made sense.

"Sumire! What happened? Did I forget something?" He was still clutching the arms of the couch for dear life as Sumire hugged him to let him know everything was okay. "Sumi?"

"I'm sorry Ren-senpai, I heard you reading and I got the wrong idea." Ren blushed at this knowing he could get passionate about a book especially if it was one of Poe's works.

"No it's not your fault, I can get... eccentric if I read something that really inspires me y'know?" Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Sumire giggled. 

"So how did training with Akechi go?" He noticed her mood dip immediately which set off all kinds of red flags within his mind. "Sumi? Did Akechi push you too far?" Ren was slowly plotting Akechi's death while waiting for Sumire's response.

"No, he told me the truth about how weak I am and what I can improve on... I know that I'm weak but I thought that maybe I could be as strong as you two, and maybe then you wouldn't have to worry about me and I wouldn't be a burden." 

"Sumi, no matter how strong you become I will never not worry about you, because I love you and your not a burden, without you I wouldn't even have the strength to see tomorrow..."

"Akechi also said that if I don't get stronger Maruki can win and you'd end up with Kasumi instead of me." She sniffled slightly the thought still terrifying her as Ren pulled her close.

"Sumi, I'm not going to lie to you, if we lose I have a good feeling that actually will happen but before you go saying anything I want you to know that I'm pushing myself and will push harder to become stronger, I will ensure that the one I choose to marry will be Sumire Yoshizawa, that is my promise to you." Ren pulled her in for a kiss to which she happily returned.

"Now it's time to eat! You can tell me all about your training while we eat!" Ren smiled and Sumire just sat in his lap enjoying the tender moments between them.

"So Akechi used a persona from my compendium, If you want I can explain how he's able to do that." Sumire nodded and Ren began to explain.

"So Akechi-san has your memories and you have his?"

"Yea but they only go up to yesterday night and nothing past it." Sumire nodded but then paled as Ren gave her a confused look.

"Don't you remember what we did last night?!" Sumire and Ren began blushing fiercely recalling their night of intimacy.

"It's st-still okay! Akechi can't remember something he has no knowledge of, Igor threw it in to help separate our memories so we can still be ourselves. What I'm saying is if I wanted to relive a part of Akechi's life I would need to deliberately think about the part I want to remember." Ren winked as Sumire's eyes lit up.

"Since Akechi doesn't know he won't go looking for it!" 

"EXACTLY!" Both parties let out a sigh of relief. Ren and Sumire both cleaned up the kitchen and made their way to the bedroom.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Sumi?" 

"Can we sleep with you holding me like this morning?" Sumire didn't hear a response but regardless was pulled into Ren's arms as she once again curled into a ball as Ren's arms and legs wrapped around her. Snuggling into his chest she whispered one more thing before falling asleep, "I love you senpai." 

"I love you too Sumi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren reading Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorite head cannons!
> 
> Hey yall, hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter! I have a few things I need to announce and that will be that.
> 
> First, This chapter marks the beginning of section 2 in my master plan with last chapter ending the first section, shits gon hit the fan. 
> 
> Second a special shoutout to PhantomFumble for always leaving some nice positivity in the comments, we appreciate that around here and for unintentionally reminding me to announce that this story does not end on 2/3! If it did I'd have to rush everything and it would look more shit then it already is. 
> 
> Finally the artwork of Sumire and Akechi was the first time I attempted to draw Sumire or any female character! Feedback would be appreciated. 
> 
> That ends the announcements! Like always Thank you all so much for reading! Any feedback, suggestions, or criticisms is appreciated! Leave a comment and I'll get back to ya -B01L3D


	15. A Fool's Broken Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

1/26

Akechi didn't see it, leaving Mementos he failed to notice a presence from behind stalking him, watching his every move, waiting, calculating the perfect moment to strike, in retrospect, this should've been an easy task as he had just left the Metaverse and was most likely exhausted. However ever since the first attempt, the presence knew underestimating a new test subject could prove dangerous, life-threatening so this time he would take it slow, the presence knew their power far exceeded Akechi's but if he wanted to capture both Akechi and the girl alive... Certain cautions must be adhered to. Akechi made his way through the crowd unbeknownst to him, he was leading the enemy straight to his own home as he took multiple trains he kept getting the feeling that something was up, that he was in danger. Akechi wrote it off as his tired mind playing tricks on him, summoning a persona from Ren's compendium wasn't easy since that part of Ren's personality was stronger than that of Akechi's version of that personality or so he thinks, silently agreeing to talk to Ren about it in the morning. After the last transition was made Akechi stopped in front of his home quickly taking a view of his surroundings finding no one or anything suspicious. Walking inside the apartment building Akechi gave a small nod to his landlord to signify his return, the extremely large smile of the doctor made Akechi both incredibly angry and somewhat unnerved as if the man knew something he didn't. Akechi shook his head as he turned the key to his apartment hearing the soft click of the door's lock unlocking he made his way inside, what awaited him was the same lonely sight he knew since he was 14, hell the place even still smelled the same. Akechi didn't like acknowledging it but this was just another reason he was jealous of Ren, with Sumire-san by his side he had someone waiting for him when he got back and vice versa, the only thing waiting for him back home was a deafening silence. 'This must be at least one of the reasons Ren left Leblanc to live with Sumire-san.' Just like that Akechi was pulled into one of Ren's memories.

All of a sudden Goro Akechi no longer had a physical form but was watching over a very young Ren Amamiya whom he'd guess he was no older than 8 years old but he was wandering the streets of his hometown at night? By himself? Looking down at Ren's clothes Akechi deducted that his family wasn't very well off as his shoes looked worn and beaten, his shirt and pants had small holes in them and he was covered in light scars and bruises. In the distance, he could see very little but one thing stuck out, the faded name of what seemed to be a shopping center? The word "Junes" was faded while the building itself was in less than stellar condition, he continued to let the memory guide him back to where he assumed he lived. Watching Ren walk up the steps and opening the front door but there was nothing, no people, no "hello" or "welcome back" just silence as Ren just went to his room not even attempting to find his parents, this was the opposite of what Akechi would do when he returned home when he was younger the first thing he remembered doing was searching for his mother. Lost in thought Akechi didn't notice that Ren was crying, without thinking Akechi tried to comfort the crying child putting his hand on his arm however he passed right through forced to watch the child cry as he spent a night in the house completely alone.

Akechi awoke with a start looking over at the clock on the wall which now read 11:24 pm, he'd been in Ren's memory for 2 hours in what only felt like a matter of minutes he decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

1/27 Early Morning

Akechi woke with a start but the apartment was too dark to notice his subtle movement eyeing the clock which read 3:00 am he looked to right only to have his heart stop as the door was suddenly open when Akechi knew he had closed and locked it upon entering. He moved quickly and quietly as to not signal to whoever was in his apartment that he was awake, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and his briefcase Akechi unlocked the case and for the first time since the interrogation room back in November took his pistol and silencer along with some additional ammo. Turning the pistol's safety feature off he silently aimed at no place, in particular, as he backed into the kitchen, and gave the intruder their only warning, "REN AMAMIYA IF YOU ARE IN THIS APARTMENT SAY SO NOW OR I WILL SHOOT AT WHATEVER MOVES!" Silence, Akechi didn't like it, not one bit as he slowly backed away from the kitchen to the door in an attempt to either lure the intruder out or worst case scenario make a run for Ren's apartment and take refuge there. He continued to back away from his apartment, the light from the lobby becoming more and more visible as he made the final step backward he hit something and immediately whirled around. Akechi stopped breathing and for the first time since becoming Shido's private murderer he trembled in fear as the black and blue tendrils covered his best escape route, Akechi immediately started to hyperventilate knowing that the worst-case scenario just became a whole lot worse. Maruki stepped into view his glasses reflecting the light that seeped through the tendrils he held both hands out in front of him as a way to signify for Akechi to calm down, Akechi trembled as the doctor stepped towards him gun at the ready however the shaking wouldn't allow for an accurate shot. 

"It's been a while hasn't it Akechi-san? Trust me I mean you no harm so if you could just put the gun down we can talk this through. All I want is for you and Yoshizawa-san to come with me and see for yourselves how truly wonderful this reality could be." The doctor was unreasonably calm as he was stared down by an unstable teenager with a loaded weapon. Akechi hated him, what he did to his friends, hypnotized one to think she was her sister resulting in losing a year of her life she'll never get back, using her as a lab rat to test the limits of his capabilities, Tortured the other for weeks all to accept his twisted reality where everyone is "happy" but no one grows and you get the personal joy of living in the palm of someone's hand. The anger alone stopped Akechi's shaking as he fired at the doctor the tendrils moving from the door to shield him in a matter of moments, Akechi sneered as he cleared a path and bolted out the door. Due to the hour, the trains were most likely shutdown as he ran out of the building and into the cold winter night in nothing but sleepwear as pulled out his phone and prayed that Ren would pick up.

Ren was sound asleep with Sumire in his arms as the ticking of the clock sounded throughout the entire apartment, the next moment Ren's phone began vibrating in turn waking Sumire as she eyed the phone and then eyed Ren still sound asleep. She turned it over surprised to see Akechi calling at this late hour as she answers the phone only to be met by sheer utter terror.

"REN! THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! LISTEN WAKE UP SUMIRE AND GET OUT OF THERE NOW! DR. MARUKI HE'S AFTER HER, HE CAME AFTER ME AND IM STILL RUNNING FROM HIM I'LL BE OVER THERE SOON WE CAN TALK STRATEGY AND HOPEFULLY FIGHT HIM OFF!" The call ended abruptly as Sumire scrambled out of bed and shook Ren.

"SENPAI YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Ren awoke and immediately grabbed Sumire.

"Hey! Are you ok?! What's wrong?!" 

"It's Akechi-san! He just called your phone and said that Dr.Maruki is after him and myself and that he'd be here soon!" Ren's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Ren shot out of bed got dressed and pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawer and immediately watched the door as he checked his phone and sure enough, a call came from Akechi just like Sumire had said. Speaking of she was trembling and crying, of course, she'd be scared as he went over and hugged her tight making sure to leave the knife on the counter as he stroked her hair and pressed her head against his chest. 

"S-senpai..." 

"Sumi I swear on my life he isn't taking you anywhere! I'm going to protect you down to my last breath if I have to! Listen to me when I say this Sumire, I will always protect you no matter what happens I will make sure your safe  ** I promise ** ." Sumire was about to say something but was interrupted by loud rapid knocking on their door as Sumire hid behind Ren as he called out to the door. "SAY SOMETHING ONLY ME AND AKECHI WOULD KNOW!" The knocking stopped before Akechi's voice was heard.

"WE SHARE THE SAME COMPENDIUM!" Ren slowly opened the door to reveal one Goro Akechi as he ran in and collapsed on the pair's sofa as Ren quickly shut the door and locked it once again. The teen's head was slick with sweat as he slowly inhaled and exhaled to regain his bearings, Ren slowly walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulder but Akechi didn't try to throw his hand off his shoulder. Sumire came into the room with a glass of water and handed it to Akechi and watched him down the entire glass, Akechi finally seemed to straighten himself out as he began to recount his experience. "Although he only showed up a while ago I believe he was following me since Sumire-san and I left Mementos, the whole way home I felt as though someone was watching me but I just played it off as exhaustion and false alarms." Ren nodded knowing the feeling of being watched and especially by Maruki. "I awoke at around 3 am when I noticed my door was open even though I closed and locked it before heading to bed that's when I took out my gun." Ren didn't see it before but right at the detective's side was his shining silver pistol, the pistol that threatened to take his life back in November. "He appeared in front of me and claimed he wanted to show Sumire-san and I the perfect reality and I shot at him which caused him to use his tendrils to block the bullet allowing me to escape here." Ren was deep in thought but Sumire gave him a quick nod and patted him on the back as he thanked her for the water.

"That would mean he either has a set limit of tendrils or his powers outside of the palace are limited." Akechi nodded having deducted the same thing. The trio began to discuss their next plan of action when Ren's third eye activated without warning and he immediately knew he had a split second to act. "GET DOWN!" Immediately Akechi dropped to the floor as Ren tackled Sumire to the ground as a tendril shot through a window and went out of another as Maruki used the broken window to step inside and formally greet his former patients and Akechi as he called his tendrils to his side.

"This is a nice home you have Amamiya-san, it's a shame that the windows are broken, allow me," The doctor snapped and the windows were now no longer broken. 

"Get the hell out of here Maruki!" Akechi aimed his pistol once again at the doctor this time he wasn't shaking unlike Ren however who wanted to scream as he slowly backed away trembling with a knife in his hand as if he were an unstable small child. Sumire noticed this and hugged his back but the trembling didn't stop as he continued to back away as the knife shook within his grasp, Akechi cursed knowing that even if he didn't want to admit it the time he spent with Maruki still terrified him. Maruki chuckled knowing he had rendered one of the boys useless, strong he may be but a child is still a child no matter how many things they go through, Maruki knows how a child acts when it's traumatized. As he took a step forward everyone took a step back, he smirked knowing that this was going exactly as planned, this was a perfect reality and its time they knew that as he commanded his tendrils to attack. Akechi shot one to no avail as it grabbed him as he tried to struggle free gun dropping to the floor, Akechi looked over to Ren and knew that this was it, Maruki was most likely going to kill them and then make cognitions based on them, well in his case he might just rewrite his memories, after all, you can't kill what's already dead. The tendrils ripped Akechi away as Ren tried to call out his name but his voice just wouldn't work as he forced to watch Maruki encase him in tendrils just as he had been. 

"Yoshizawa-san step away from Ren and come over to me, if you don't I'll have to kill him and it'll be all your fault." Ren's eyes widened as Sumire stifled a scream and began to move, his heart was beating too fast, everything was happening too fast as he grabbed Sumire and stared down Maruki with a wild look in his eyes. Maruki chuckled as he sent 2 tendrils, Sumire's scream being the last thing he heard before he rushed in knife in hand... and failed miserably as the knife bounced harmlessly off the tendril as they impaled him through the chest as he screamed in pain. Sumire couldn't move as she watched Ren rush in to protect her and ultimately lose his life, she was always useless and now once again she had murdered the person closest to her, she was so weak, so useless, all she could do now was cry as Maruki stepped forward Ren grabbed her arm. 

"Sumi, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, I love you, my beloved wife." Maruki kicked Ren to the side as his tendrils grabbed Sumire, not even given a proper chance to say goodbye as she lifelessly accepted her fate. 

"I'm sorry Ren I did what had to be done, I won't let someone ruin all of my hard work, I wanted to let you live I really did... I wanted you to see what we achieved together, know that you'll be remembered forever this is goodbye old friend." With that Maruki walked out the door with two new prisoners within his grasp.

* * *

???

Ren awoke where he passed out on the floor next to the bathroom as he quickly became aware of the fact that he lived, he looked over his body to where the hole once was there was now a scar, every injury he received was now healed. It was as if someone cast a healing spell on him like in the Metaverse but that wasn't possible everyone that could've was already taken and the fact that he was in the real world noticing his lack of a thief suit. Then he realized that everyone he cared about was taken from him and most likely being tortured or worse, Ren was sick he couldn't do anything to protect those he loved all he could do was cower in fear like a child and watch everyone be taken away. Why was he saved? Who wanted him to suffer? What did he do wrong? He didn't want to save the world anymore he wanted his friends, he wanted Sumi, and just like that Ren let everything out looking at the mirror he was disgusted by what he saw as he punched it hoping the disturbing image would disappear. The glass cut his skin as the mirror shattered around his hand, bits and pieces of glass fell throughout the bathroom floor as he himself sunk to the floor as the blood from the fresh cuts dripped onto the floor. The front door opened and closed which put Ren on high alert, footsteps echoed across the apartment they were light as if whoever was walking around weighed little to nothing at all. Rising to his feet Ren slowly opened the door and peered out but there was no one in sight, he was now contemplating whether or not he had finally gone mad until a figure came into view as he swung open the door only to be met with a small girl half his height. 

"Oh Trickster, your finally awake!" Lavenza smiled at him as Ren gave her a head pat.

"Lavenza? How are you here?" 

"I received permission to leave the Velvet Room from my master who agreed that the situation called for my absence. It seems as though you injured yourself again may I ask how?" Ren visibly winced.

"I got mad... So I broke the mirror," Lavenza had a solemn look in her eyes as she began to cast a small dia to heal the wound. 

"I understand your pain trickster, unable to protect those close to you as you watch them being taken from you." Ren nodded knowing what she meant.

"Now that you're here we should get going, Sumire is waiting for me!" Ren began to grab his things as Lavenza stood in front of him.

"Absolutely not! You need to rest at least for today, you don't even know how long it's been have you?" Ren looked towards her with fear in his eyes.

"Lavenza, how long was I out?" Lavenza refused to meet his gaze.

"Trickster, you must understand that the injuries you received were fatal, and had I arrived seconds sooner you would be dead, I also had to let your body heal regularly as if I healed all of your injuries at once you would most likely have sev-"

"Lavenza, how long was I out." Lavenza wilted under the intense gaze.

"5 days..." Ren stumbled back not believing what he just heard. Sumire was waiting for him for 5 days or worse she had been dead for 5 days, thanks to the share he knew Akechi was still alive or maybe now that he thought about it, he was out for 5 days because Akechi had died. He wanted to throw up in disgust of himself and his own thoughts naturally assuming the worst he sat down at the same couch Akechi had sat on 5 days ago and under the sofa was Akechi's briefcase. He quickly pulled it out and undid the lock as he opened it a flurry of papers came fluttering to the floor as he scrambled to the floor as he hastily picked them up and piled them into a neat stack before grabbing the gun that was in a secret compartment behind all the papers. Taking the extra ammo he looked over to Lavenza who was eyeing him carefully as if he were a wild animal being let out of its cage.

"It's just a precaution, we don't know who or what we're going to find in there so I don't want to be unprepared if any unforeseen events come into play." Lavenza slowly nodded as she walked over to her trickster and hugged him.

"I know how scared you must be trickster, you wouldn't be human if you weren't, you don't have to hide it from me." Ren trembled and eventually gave in to the hug as the remainder of the tears he'd been holding were let out as he softly cried into Lavenza's shoulder after a few moments he pulled away and thanked her to which she smiled kindly in return.

"We need to go to Mementos." Lavenza sharpened her gaze.

"Trickster, I believ-"

"No fighting, it's just a quick trip for reinforcements, there's someone down there who I think can lend a hand tomorrow." Lavenza only nodded having a good idea about who her trickster spoke of. 

"Very well, let us depart but after we are coming straight back here and you are getting rest." Ren chuckled as Lavenza immediately stomped towards the door.

"Thank you Lavenza, I promise I'll repay you for your kindness." 

"There is no need trickster, for your growth is your repayment to me." Ren smiled at this as he walked out the door, Lavenza already ahead.

* * *

??? Maruki's Palace

Akechi slowly awoke with a sharp pain from his wrists as the bright light from whatever was above him made it near impossible for his eyes to adjust so he could see what was causing him pain. After finally being able to somewhat see Akechi noticed that he was placed on what seemed to be a hospital bed with tendrils quite literally sinking into his skin, looking over to his right he saw Sumire laying down like him and noticed she was next to a table, he smirked knowing that he now had a good chance to get them the hell out of there.

"Sumire-san, are you awake? We need to get out of here Ren needs us! See if there's anything over there you can use to cut us free." Akechi waited for a response that never came as Sumire stayed there lifelessly, Akechi had begun to fear the worst when she suddenly spoke.

"I-I killed him, Ren-senpai please forgive me..." Sumire began to sob as Akechi took in what she just said.

"How did you kill him? If I remember correctly it was Maruki who attacked us not you." Sumire dialed down her sobs to constant sniffles to answer Akechi's question.

"Senpai tried to protect me but Maruki stabbed him in the chest with a tendril and then kicked him away..." She continued to cry until Akechi had enough.

"You can quit your useless crying because Ren isn't dead, if he did die then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now! Remember our lives are kind of linked!" Akechi didn't like yelling at her especially now of all times but she needed to realize Ren still needed her.

"I-your right Akechi-san, it's just what I saw was terrifying I don't want to see that ever again." She attempted to calm down but the tears still flowed so she decided to let them be for now and calm down as time went on. Suddenly the door opened revealing Dr.Maruki as he stepped into the room Sumire stifled a scream as she struggled against her restraints as Maruki approached her, Akechi was unable to do anything but watch as Maruki stood at the foot of her bed. 

"Now now Yoshizawa-san, I know you aren't very fond of me but I'm here to help you I swear! I know it must be horrible living as your sister's killer and now Ren-kun as well." Maruki chuckled as he pulled out what seemed to be an arm. "Here you can I have it, it was all that I left of Ren's body." The twisted man threw the fake arm onto the bed as Sumire started hyperventilating.

"You're fucking sick! Everything that comes out of your mouth disgusts me!" Maruki walked over to his bed as well. "Sumire! LISTEN TO ME REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!" 

"Y-you're right Akechi-san, I'm sorry." Maruki brushed whatever they were talking about aside and focused on the matter at hand.

"I can help you as well Akechi-san, I can bring back Ren and your mother if you just let me help you." Akechi's eyes went wide.

"What...?" Akechi didn't know what to think or to believe. "You... you can't do that, your lying." Maruki chuckled at this.

"I can bring  ** Yumi Akechi ** back to life if that is what will make you truly happy, I keep telling all of you I'm just trying to help you! None of you deserved what happened to you and I'm trying to make that pain go away!" Maruki pleaded with seemed to be actual sincerity. "Yoshizawa-san I can bring Kasumi Yoshizawa and Ren Amamiya back to life if that is what will truly make you happy! I can create the perfect reality where you and Ren-kun get married, with your sister by your side! If this is what you two truly desire I can make it reality! I'LL ACTUALIZE IT!" Both Akechi and Sumire were stunned into silence, it was everything they ever wanted right there, Sumire could be herself and get married to Ren while reaching the world stage with her sister. Goro Akechi could live out the rest of his days in the company of his friends and by his side, his mother who he wished every day was still watching over him. Maruki stepped forward hands behind his back, "So Akechi-san, Yoshizawa-san, do we have a deal?" Sumire was the first to answer.

"Dr. Maruki I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life with Ren, but that's why I must refuse! I can't betray him and give in to my desires, I'm going to put an end to this reality and achieve my own peace with my own two hands!" Akechi chuckled at this.

"The woman's right Maruki, what kind of friend would I be if I left him to rot! I was promised a rematch and I'm not going to let him win!" Maruki shook his head and had a sad look in his eyes.

"Then I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do..." He pulled out two masks that were identical to the ones they wore in the Metaverse except their colors consisted of white, gold, and light blue. The two struggled as he placed them in their faces, their resistance slowly came to a halt. Maruki walked out of the room before signaling to one of the shadows to speak with him.

_ "  _ _ Yes  _ _ my lord?"  _

"I feel uneasy make sure those two know their duties and when you can call in the Phantom Thieves and have them patrol the palace." Maruki's eyes narrowed at the entrance.

_ "As you wish my lord"  _ The shadow walked off to fulfill its duties as the door opened and closed.

2/1 Mementos 

Joker and Lavenza walked into Mementos and already Joker knew what Crow had meant when he said Mementos had changed as he now noticed cables running throughout the entire platform and most likely ran all the way to the depths. Joker and Lavenza descended the final stairway into the depths and the room immediately gave Joker a sense of dread, gazing upon the large cylinder room reminded Joker of what seemed like ages ago but was only about a month and a half ago. This room is where his life was changed forever, where he was rendered a god, now that he was remembering the time he fought Yaldaboath the power he felt with Satanael was intoxicating like he could do anything. Lavenza stood by his side and spoke softly.

"Thank you again, Trickster, for stopping the malevolent will who tarnished my master's name." 

"No need to thank me, I was just doing what was needed to be done." Joker looked behind the mass of cables that now inhabited the space where the holy grail once stood. Where there was only a wall before now broke open to an escalator? Joker walked over to it with Lavenza right behind him as they ascended the escalator only to be met by exactly who Joker wanted to see.

"Mister! You're okay!" Jose walked up to him as Joker knelt down and gave him some stamps which the small boy accepted graciously. "I got worried when only the scary guy and the red-haired lady showed up and said that you got hurt." The kid practically bounced up and down which made Joker laugh.

"Sorry to worry you Jose, a lot has been happening recently. I came here for your help, the scary guy and red-haired lady have been taken by an evil man so I need your help to get them back." 

"What happened to your other friends? I don't see them anymore." Ren winced at this knowing he couldn't tell Jose the truth as it would only confuse him.

"They're... not here right now so I need you to help me if you can, so will you?" Jose nodded happily as he got back into his buggy.

"Just come get me when your ready and we'll go, anyway I gotta do some more studying mister! Good job!" Jose honked his horn and just like that he was off. Joker and Lavenza traveled back to the entrance and proceeded to get ready for tomorrow. 

"Trickster, I'm certain you recruited that boy for his strength correct?" Ren looked back at her and nodded.

"I can sense it, that boy is a monster he can probably give me and Akechi a lot of trouble." 

"The way I see it trickster that boy is stronger than you,"

"Even better," Ren chuckled as the two turned in for the night Ren made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of liquor and drank it, throwing the bottle away he made his way into bed. "Just a little longer Sumi, and we'll see each other again..." With that thought, Ren Amamiya was lulled into sleep.

* * *

2/2 Maruki's Palace

"Have the Phantom Thieves arrived?" Maruki called out to a shadow who immediately turned to answer.

_ "Yes sir, should I have them patrol as a group?" _

"No that won't be necessary bring them here I have something I want to try." The shadow hurried and brought the thieves each of which gave him a small smile as they lined up in front of him. "Welcome back Phantom Thieves, as you may already know some recent disturbances have made me question the safety of our reality, and therefore I have called you for your talents," Maruki explained the situation as the thieves nodded along, he wanted to believe the boy was dead but hearing Akechi speak he knew he shouldn't take this lightly.

"Is it the raven-haired boy and his accomplices?" Makoto had grown tired of the boy's antics, always trying to put an end to everyone's salvation. Maruki nodded, pleased that Ren's erasure from their minds was still in effect.

"Yes, however his accomplices have for lack of better terms  _ agreed _ to join us so it's just him this time and hopefully for the last time." Maruki smiled pleasantly.

"Are ya givin' us permission to kill him?" Ryuji asked hesitantly. 

"As much as I dislike the idea of ending his life, he's proven that he can't be kept alive without trying to tear down my reality so unfortunately yes." Maruki had a faraway look in his eyes. 

"If that is how it must be then so be it, we have given him far too many chances to escape. Today we protect our reality, a perfect reality where no one suffers and we all can live in peace! For our reality!" The rest of the thieves followed Yusuke's lead and chanted along with him. 

Currently, outside the palace Joker and his ragtag team of children were seated along the railing of the entrance with Joker going over the mission plan. "Okay, here's how we're starting the infiltration, Jose? You're up first I want you to crash through the main lobby when we get there and demand to see Maruki." Jose jumped up and down excitingly which elicited giggles from both Joker and Lavenza. "Lavenza your up next, get as close as you can and threaten him to tell us where he's keeping Sumi and Akechi if he refuses to tell us we beat the shit out of him and interrogate shadows who we think might know." Lavenza nodded although a bit hesitantly.

"Trickster, isn't this plan full of holes and will most likely fail?" Lavenza didn't want to be mean but she also wanted to get Joker out of there alive.

"Hey don't judge I've only had around half a day to plan this and I want to save Sumi as soon as possible, so this is the best I could do."

"My apologies Trickster, let us commence the infiltration." Jose cheered and signaled them to get in the buggy as he started the engine.

"This gonna be really fun mister! Thanks for asking for my help!" The amount of excitement on the small child's face secretly terrified Ren.

"Hang on Sumi, Akechi, we're on our way!" The buggy shot through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me Scarce cuz I just hit y'all with a double upload.
> 
> felt really motivated to write this and just get it out of the way so I can focus on the next chapter and hopefully have it done by this weekend so yea possible triple upload. But yea shit hit the fan and will continue hitting the fan, I'm honestly excited to see everyone's reactions to the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading it really means a lot to me so any feedback, suggestions or criticisms leave em in the comments and I'll get back to ya! -B01L3D


	16. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Just wanted to let you know before you start reading that I tried a new writing format! I hope this makes the fic easier to read and more appealing to the eyes as I realized having such a big chunk of text can often make people lose their place so I cut up the chunks into smaller ones and spaced em out more, feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> "I'm almost done with this chapter, its only 6 so ig I'll take a small nap."  
> * IS 10pm *  
> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 
> 
> I need to set an alarm next time, this chapter was supposed to be out around 7pm et on WEDNESDAY but now it looks like its gonna be a late Thursday release. My bad!

"Hey, are we really going to kill him? Isn't that against our rules?" Panther asked hesitantly as the thieves began their patrol.

"I wish we could find another solution but we have to protect Maruki and this reality, we already tried to subdue him and we were beaten, we have no choice but to fight with the intent to kill," Queen responded as her footsteps echoed throughout the building. 

"Mako-chan is right! She always knew how to make sound decisions that's why she's the leader!" Noir cheered enthusiastically. For some reason, Mona had a slight headache hearing the word "leader" but refused to mention it. 

"Yep! I don't know what we'd do without you, Queen."Queen leans her head on Skull's shoulder as Mona had yet another headache. 'Didn't she only join till later?' a sharp pain ran its course through his skull as he painfully recoiled. 

"Mona? You doin' okay?" Oracle asked concerned as she hovered above the rest of the team.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." He didn't know why he kept it a secret but didn't feel the need to contradict what he just said. 

Meanwhile, Maruki paced back and forth in his Eden carefully watching every entrance to the lab he could think of looking for any sign of intrusion or anything that seemed a little too out of the ordinary. That's when he felt it, a chill ran down his spine as if a cat had scratched a blackboard Maruki shivered and instantly made his way to the front entrance as he signaled the Phantom Thieves to follow him. Instantly everyone in the room felt the ground shake as Maruki tried to calm everyone as they looked around the room frantically trying to place the person or thing that was making the vibrations. Maruki didn't need to look, he knew damn well who it was, who else could it be? Maruki crushed his glasses using the pain from the glass shards embedding themselves within his hands to try and calm down his anger. The boy should've been dead by now so how? How the hell does he keep coming back? Things would get problematic now that he was here, after all that trouble Maruki went through to get both Akechi and Yoshizawa he couldn't let it go to waste now. 

"Uhh, guys?! I'm detecting three extremely strong power levels coming from the front entrance!" Oracle was panicking and everyone faced the front as the rumbles grew louder. Maruki's eyes narrowed knowing exactly who it was until what she said fully registered within his brain, 'Wait did she say three?'. 

"Morgana listen to me! Yoshizawa and Akechi are being stationed in the west wing of the lab go there and support-" The doctor didn't get to finish his sentence as what appeared to be a car crashed through his palace's wall. In the car was none other than Ren Amamiya, the boy stared Maruki down as Maruki stared back as he finally realized that there were people in the car with Ren. "Ar-Are those children?! What the fuc-"Maruki didn't get to finish his sentence for the second time today.

"NOW JOSE LIGHT THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS UP!" Jose giggled as all of a sudden stars rained down from the ceiling. Gravely injuring the thieves who weren't fast enough to dodge them and grazing the ones who were, Maruki being the only one to flat out avoid every star that came his way. 

"Sorry, Mister I missed some of them!" Jose pointed at the ones who dodged.

"It's all right Jose you did a great job! Now Lavenza go after Maruki! Jose and I are gonna clean up the rest of this trash." With Mona busy healing those who were injured Queen rushed to fight the raven-haired boy as he effortlessly dodged the kick she aimed at his head. She threw punch after punch in rapid succession however he once again dodged every attack as he then had the nerve to smile, now angered Queen recklessly threw herself at the boy only to be rewarded with a swift strike to the stomach. Fox and Skull rushed in next both aiming their respective weapons at Ren's head as he grabbed Skull's mace and pulled him close punching him in the temple as Fox swung his sword. Leaning back Joker was able to see the sword narrowly miss the tip of his nose as Jose sent Fox flying into his friends with his hammer.

"Nice hit Jose! Let's keep it up." The thieves regrouped as everyone slowly rose to their feet. 

Amidst the chaos Lavenza ran after Maruki with said doctor laughing at the pint-sized girl who had been sent to "deal with him", he found the situation quite hilarious to think that Ren would actually use children as reinforcements. With that being said he noticed something off about the small siblings(or so he's assumed), something was bothering him, the look in their eyes didn't feel like that of a person, and of course the question of where the hell did Ren even find these kids? Maruki stopped running with the girl stopping as soon as she was a few feet away from him, he didn't like the idea of hurting children but if they were with Ren then it would be for the best that they were stopped even if it meant their life had to end as well. He summoned his staff and attempted to convince the little girl to join his side, Ren is reckless, yes but he isn't an idiot, there was obviously something special about those children if he thought bringing them into a palace was a good idea. 

"Don't you want to live in a perfect reality? All the candies and toys you could ever want! All you have to do is joi-" Maruki was getting tired of being interrupted.

"You'll be sorry for mistaking me for a regular small child!" Maruki's head set off all kinds of red flags as the small girl pulled out a chainsaw and started to rush him. Quickly raising his staff to block the blade Maruki thought he was safe upon viewing that this child had abnormal strength and was currently about cut his staff in half as sparks flew and the blades got closer to his face. Maruki quickly backed away as the child pulled out a rather large book and from she summoned a persona, Maruki didn't know what to think anymore as he decided the best course of action would be to flee. Instantly vanishing into thin air Maruki left Lavenza behind leaving the small girl to pout and stomp her feet as she failed the one thing she was supposed to do, returning to the entrance all she saw was chaos.

The Phantom Thieves were being toyed with that much being clear as each and every time they rushed forward they were sent back in a matter of seconds, however, they always got back up except for Morgana who didn't fight but kept staring at the raven-haired boy. Joker and Jose kept the thieves at bay with Joker growing enraged at every passing second where he wasn't saving his precious Sumi, instead, he had to be the garbage man dutifully putting away the trash that stood in his way. 

"That's it I'm not playing this game anymore! PERSONA!" Joker ripped off his mask as Magatsu-Arsene manifested behind him.

"SHIT GUYS RUN!" Oracle screamed from her persona noticing Joker's massive spike in power. 

"NO! WE CAN WIN!" Queen urged everyone to stand their ground as Joker walked towards them menacingly.

"Jose, do me a favor, you see that flying sphere?"

"Yea what about it Mister?" 

"Shoot it down," Jose nodded and began to charge another attack. 

**_"_ NOW MEGIDOLOAN!" **Joker laughed maniacally as the almighty attack landed in front of him not giving anyone time to dodge as they all collapsed to the ground as stars fell from the ceiling once more sending Prometheus crashing to the ground. Looking up Joker saw Lavenza running towards them he of course hoped for the best but knew that most likely wasn't the case with the sad look in her eyes which could've meant two things one of which shook Joker to the bone. 

"I'm sorry Trickster, he got away before I could question him..." Joker walked over to her and gave her a pat on the head. 

"Don't worry about it, I knew that part had a low rate of success which is why I left one of them conscious." He walks over to the pile of Thieves as none of them seem to be moving until he spots Mona trying to escape. "Lucky me, out of everyone in the pile I get the one who I can crush in my hand if they refuse to cooperate!" A disturbing grin covers Joker's face as he picks the cat up by the scruff of its neck. 

"H-Hey! Lemme go!" The cat squirmed but Joker's grip grew tighter.

"Y'know I should beat the shit out of you for what you did to me and then leave you for dead, doesn't that sound lovely?" The cat stopped moving.

"I-I never did anything to you! You got the wrong guy!" Oh now, this was music to Joker's ears it started to **LIE** to save its own life.

"Don't play dumb with me cat! You may not remember it now but when I tear this place to the ground I wanna see how many of you and your rejects come knocking at my door apologizing for how they treated me!" Tears brimmed at Joker's eyes. Mona was now getting major headaches, he felt like he was on the verge of discovering something but it constantly evaded him just as he was about to remember. 

"Like I said before I have no idea who you are!" Mona thought that maybe now the boy would take the hint and let him go.

"Of course you don't, I knew I was right in not trying to wake any of you up, anyway that doesn't matter where is Maruki keeping my friends?" Ren's voice was low and hurt as if he struggles to even speak, the cat noticed this but refused to speak on it lest he was killed on the spot.

"Before you all stormed in he said that they were in the west wing of the laboratory, so can you let me go now?" Mona asked hopefully.

"Hell no, like it or not your coming with us so in case you lie we can kill you then and there, and if you're not bullshitting then congratulations you have nothing to fear." Mona nodded fiercely as the group now continued on towards the west wing. Mona didn't know why but now he thought the small silver-haired girl was familiar as well he wanted to speak to her but was too afraid of the long-haired boy to say anything. 

Lavenza felt disgusted seeing her master's hard work, the very last of his power in order to save the world from the coming ruin swayed so easily by distortion, she once respected him but now seeing him after learning what he's done to her trickster made her sick. The being that was meant to be the trickster's sworn partner was easily one of his biggest abusers and practically his warden for the time he spent in the cafe's attic of course under the guise that it was all to help the Trickster be a "true thief". It had the nerve to plea for its life when it had abandoned the trickster failing the one job it was entrusted to do, she was going to report this to her master and then its fate will be in his hands.

The group reached a small but extremely open and vacant room, Joker sensed a presence as he drew his weapon everyone else doing the same as they looked around the room trying to see where this person would attack. Joker only saw a flash of red as he quickly went to block the strike intended to kill him leaping back he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he saw his aggressor. His dearest Violet was now trying to take his life he immediately noticed several things wrong one being her outfit which was now colors that fit the palace instead of her rebellion and two she was a lot stronger than what she was supposed to be. 

"Sumi! Please stop it's me, Ren! I'm sorry for breaking my promise and showing up late to save you but I'm here now!" Violet didn't seem to register a single word he said as she lunged at blinding speeds. Joker swiftly moved out of the way but not before getting a good look at her eyes which were now dulled from their usual sharp crimson, Joker jumped back and noticed Lavenza readying herself for an attack.

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT! LET ME HANDLE IT! Please..." His voice was strained but the others understood as Violet rushed in once again but this time Joker blocked the attack as their blades met a deafening metal shriek resounded throughout the room. The pair quickly traded blows with one another the only constant being the constant shrill of metal against metal and grunts of pain as Joker took hit after hit refusing to hit anything other than her sword. Violet was much quicker than Joker remembered her being as she leaped from wall to wall at amazing speeds which left Joker unable to place where she was until she launched herself from the ceiling striking down on Joker's shoulder as he yelled in pain. Blood dripped from Joker's shoulder as he silently thanked his protector which shaved off most of the damage but the fact that she still tore through some of it worried him. She was quick, too quick, as she tumbled away from his measly attempt to knock her off balance she used her legs to launch Joker upwards and just as quickly strike him back down. 

"Sumi please, wake up, I can't lose you too!" Joker no longer had a choice he had to fight if he didn't they'd be here all day and most likely she'd be the one still standing raising a fist he stopped himself mere inches from her face. She immediately kicked him in the chest and tried to impale him with her rapier as he rolled out of the way, he couldn't do it, he couldn't hurt her, he knows the stakes but he just can't. He continued to play defensive searching for any other way to break her out of whatever the hell spell she was under as long as she didn't get hurt he could care less about what happened to him. Joker and Violet continued to clash but Joker made minimal moves to attack and stuck to mostly defense as Violet threw punches and kicks, swung her rapier in ways Joker's never seen before. She was using her athletic ability and flexibility to almost perfection moving and twisting as if she were doing a routine, Joker thought this was both beautiful and downright terrifying at the same time, she then clutched her mask but didn't rip it off much to Joker's confusion.

"PERSONA!" The cry made Joker's heart shatter even more it sounded strangled as if she was trying her best to fight it even now, she was in pain, and that's all Joker needed to know as he now forgot about his well being and focused everything he had on breaking whatever the hell took control. Seeing Cendrillon almost made his heart stop as the persona was shaded from her usual blue to a deep crimson as electricity sparked around it the persona's cries were much like that of her wielder making Joker hurt even more. 'Magatsu-Arsene is that what I think it is?' he prayed for him to be wrong, ' **_No, the girl does not possess a Magatsu persona, her's has simply gone berserk it is unsure of what to do so be careful in its current state it is unpredictable'_ ** Joker sighed in relief that the situation was not as he feared.

He didn't have time to celebrate as Violet's strength and speed had increased dramatically as she practically shot towards him rapier drawn as Joker stood his ground and raised his guard prepared to take the blow head-on. Taking the blow head-on was a very big mistake as she broke through his guard cutting his chest and sending him hurling towards the wall at great speed as he struggled to stay conscious. Hitting the wall, Joker felt his soul leave his body as he struggled to stand up much less stay awake as Violet sent a bless attack his way, Joker tried to dodge but he didn't move, couldn't move, so he took another hit. Looking up from the floor he saw it, the mask was digging into her skin, maybe it was sending signals to the brain? That had to be it if it wasn't he was going to lose his shit. 

Now with new motivation Joker rose from the ground and charged Violet in an attempt to set her free, jumping over her he grabbed her mask in an attempt to tear it off but it wouldn't budge causing him to be thrown to the floor. Rolling out of the way of Violet's rapier he had a new idea but he had to be careful if he missed he could end up severely injuring her, he adjusted his knife and sprang up from the floor just as Violet swung being right above he drove his knife down towards her mask. As soon as he heard a crack he swiftly pulled his knife away watching as cracks appeared in her mask bits and pieces fell before the mask shattered entirely, Joker was ecstatic as he saw the life return from her eyes. She fell down to her knees about to hit the floor but was swiftly caught by Joker who led the rest of the group to a nearby safe room, once inside Violet was fed a number of healing items.

"S-senpai is that you," she asked hopefully tears in her eyes, Joker pulled her closer and squeezed her hand.

"It's me Sumi don't worry, most importantly welcome back." Light sobs could be heard as Sumire attempted to drown out her crying within Joker's chest while he stroked through her crimson tresses in an attempt to calm her down. 

"I'm sorry senpai..." calming down her voice was one of regret.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be the one that's sorry." Joker rested his head against hers as she looked into his gaze.

"Why? All of this was my fault! You got hurt because of me!" She pointed to the multitude of scars he had gained from their short scuffle.

"None of this was your fault and as much as I want to keep holding you and being here with you Akechi is still trapped." Violet's eyes widened as she remembered she wasn't the only one under Maruki's control. Morgana had yet another headache hearing that name, it sounded so familiar but it felt like he was missing something, in fact, this whole time he was on the verge of remembering something but even the feeling of not remembering something is familiar to him. It's at this time that Violet takes notice of the cat that has now joined them for the time being.

"Joker-senpai? Why is Morgana here? Did he apologize? Are you two friends again?" Joker looked at her and sighed.

"Morgana over here is who helped us find where you and Akechi were, no he didn't apologize, and no we aren't friends." Violet looked at him confusingly as Joker shot a glare at Morgana.

"Explain cat."

"I'M NOT A-"

"Explain."

"This guy and his friends over there broke through the palace walls beat up my friends and forced me to show them where you guys were being kept, if I didn't comply then ponytail over there was going to kill me." Joker looked back to Violet with a pleasant smile as if that explained the entire situation.

The group continued progressing through the palace in an attempt to find and rescue one Goro Akechi, they finally ended up in a room similar to Violet's, and low and behold Goro Akechi stood in the middle of the room. This time everyone save Morgana joined in the battle, said cat attempted to run only to stopped by Joker as he was once again picked up despite the raging battle in the background. Meanwhile, Lavenza restrains Akechi which allowed Violet to strike his mask shattering it to pieces as Akechi regained control of his body and mind, thanking the others they all saw Ren who was in an argument with his former comrade.

"Let me go! I showed you where they were, this wasn't part of our deal!" Joker smirked as he held Morgana so his face aligned with Joker's

"It doesn't feel good being lied to does it? Now imagine that feeling and make it worse then multiply it by 7! That's what the Phantom's did to me! The group I lead! THE GROUP I NAMED! I WAS THE LEADER, I WAS THEIR FRIEND! THEY USED ME! THEY USED ME TO SOLVE THEIR PROBLEMS AND LEFT! WHO WAS GOING TO SOLVE MY PROBLEMS HUH?! What about the times where I needed help... The times where I felt sad and alone? Why did no one help?" Joker was holding back tears. Finally, Morgana remembered it was as if the glass clouding his vision shattered and he looked up towards his past leader.

"R-Ren is that you?" Joker's eyes went wide as did everyone else, he carefully put the cat down and stared at him unsure of what to say. "What happened to you? Your hair, you look like you haven't been eating for weeks. Your mask... it's black" Ren looked like he was about to kill someone, and he was 100% it was going to be Morgana.

"Now you decide to remember? All this time since April I've been hurt, afraid, but I kept going because I was the leader! I bottled up all my pain to help all of you push through yours! All I wanted was to make you all happy! But as soon as I suggest something that makes you sad or makes anyone else uncomfortable you all decided to forget me, I learned the hard way that I was never anyone's friend, I wasn't important enough to remember. You all ripped my happiness away made me suffer, risk my life, traumatized me, but now when I want to do the same it's wrong? I want to see the look on all of your faces when your happiness is ripped away by the person you all toyed with, I want to see how many of you have little to no shame and come to my door to apologize." Joker was seething with rage as all of his pent-up emotions were barreling their way out.

"But it is wrong! It's not just us! It's the whole world who is happy under Maruki's reality so yes, it is wrong! Everyone is happy here! We can be whatever we want but for some reason, you don't get it! You just want to focus on revenge and throw temper tantrums when things don't go your way." Everyone winced as they knew what was about to come, looking towards Ren they could no longer see his eyes.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LECTURE ME ON WHAT'S RIGHT! YOU THINK THIS "HAPPINESS" IS A GOOD THING?! MARUKI IS FUCKING INSANE, NO PAIN? NO SUFFERING? BULLSHIT! WITHOUT THOSE THINGS PEOPLE DON'T GROW! YOU CAN'T BE HUMAN WITHOUT FEELING THE NEGATIVES! WHAT ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE WITH DREAMS? TO JUST INSTANTLY HAVE SOMETHING WITHOUT HAVING TO WORK FOR IT?! THERE'S NO SATISFACTION, NO REWARD FOR YOUR HARD WORK! WANNA KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE HE TOOK IT FROM YOU!" Morgana remained speechless as Ren continued his rant.

"When I came home back in November who asked if I was okay? You all saw me, I was bruised, shaking, sensitive, I was afraid but who asked if I was okay?" Joker looked to Morgana.

"..." 

"What's wrong? Can't answer that? Alright, let me ask an easier question, who made Haru feel better after she lost her father, who made you feel like you belonged with the Phantom Thieves? Who told Ann and Ryuji that everything was going to be okay and that they had a plan to take down Kamoshida? Who comforted Yusuke after Madarame? Who told Makoto that they could fix the mess she made while everyone else berated her, who took time multiple times a day to make sure Futaba felt okay? Last but not least who lead the Phantom Thieves? Who had to deal with all the stress and financial issues, making sure none of you got killed, spent hours at night sacrificing sleep, studying maps, and finding the best route to the treasure?" Joker's red eyes were piercing as he looked to Morgana who once again met his gaze unable to speak.

"..." Morgana ran back to the entrance as Ren was about to charge after him he was stopped by Violet as she hugged him from behind, he didn't have to turn around to know that she was crying. 

"Ren, are you okay?" He chuckled as he turned around and hugged Violet as he answered Akechi's question.

"Yeah, for now, I'm okay," Akechi smirked as the group left the palace having completed their objective for the day. "Thank you for your help Jose, I promise you'll be rewarded with flowers."

"Thanks, Mister! Good Job!" Jose sped off out of sight.

* * *

2/1 Evening 

"Senpai, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for never noticing how much pain you were in." Ren immediately grabbed her and pulled her in to lay down with him on the couch.

"It's not your fault Sumi, you didn't know and I'm pretty good at bottling things up." Ren tried to reassure her but only made her feel worse.

"That's not something to be proud of senpai, promise me if somethings bothering you you'll tell me." Sumire pouts at Ren causing him to lightly chuckle. He pulled her closer as they enjoyed being in one another's company. 

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet, I'm not exactly the ideal boyfriend." Sumire hugs him tighter.

"I will never leave you Ren so stop thinking like that! I found where I belong and that's right here with you," Ren didn't know what to say as Sumire stared right at him as she said it sure she was blushing but she didn't stumble on her words like usual.

"Till the bitter end?" Ren looked at her as she visibly saddened but understood the meaning of Ren's words.

"If it comes to it then yes, till the bitter end." Sumire hid her face in the crook of Ren's neck as they continued to lay there in complete bliss, neither of them needing to say a word as they watched the time fly by. Finally, Ren gets up and Sumire still in his arms gets the full bridal carry as he carried her into the kitchen so they could cook dinner together, Sumire wanted to question him from today's events but decided to leave all of today's events for tomorrow and to focus on the now. Opening the trashcan Sumire noticed a bottle of liquor and immediately started to internally panic, will he get mad if I question him? Did he just have 1? How long ago was this? That's when it hit her the question that she's been meaning to ask since she had regained control of herself. How long has it been?

"Sumi, something wrong?" Ren looked concerned as his girlfriend's face was visibly pale.

"Ren how long has it been?" Ren visibly winced unsure if Sumire could handle the answer.

"It's been 5 days Sumire, I was unconscious for 4 of those 5 days, I woke up yesterday afternoon." 

"5 days...? what day is it today?"

"It's February 1st, we've been stuck in this reality for an entire month and hopefully this will be the month where we break out." Sumire was still shaken but still gave him a small nod. 

The couple finished making their dinner and set the table so they could eat but all Sumire could think about was the upcoming holiday that was Valentine's, she didn't know the first thing about dates or anything but she had a little more than a week. She couldn't make chocolate or anything in the apartment because if she did Ren would surely find it and therefore ruin the surprise, she wanted it to be special, something to take his mind off of all the hardships and stress they both seemed to live under. Of course, she had an idea of what their special night would look like just thinking about what she wanted to do made her blush but thankfully Ren seemed semi-interested in his food or at least enough for him not to notice. She has no idea where to take him for their daytime date, but then it hit her, would they even get a Valentine's? Would they survive that long? What if the final battle was on Valentine's? Visibly saddening once more Ren took notice as he looked up from his meal. 

"Sumi? Are you okay? Did the food not turn out right?" Another thing she was worried about, why did he only show concern for her? Ren Amamiya had little to no self-preservation instincts always getting himself injured and putting her life before his. Looking at his plate and at hers, her plate had been completely wiped clean but his plate was still halfway and it looked like he was done, the boy never ate. a full plate. Actually, now that she thought about it she has never seen him eat something fully, he always leaves it halfway or just doesn't touch it at all even before this reality when she spent time with him as Kasumi, she remembered always berating him for never finishing a meal. She took a deep breath and vowed to confront her boyfriend and help him with his bad habits, but that could wait until the next day for now she just wanted to enjoy having him back.

"No the food was great! I'm just a bit tired," Ren gave her a small chuckle and smile as he began to clean up. 

"Take a shower then, being in the Metaverse for 4 days straight must've been exhausting so my princess needs her rest." Sumire flared up at the word princess. "What? Don't like Princess? Then how about Wife?" Sumire flared up even more hastily getting up and making her way to the shower as Ren began laughing to himself. 

Getting out of the shower Sumire got dressed for bed and waited for Ren so she could properly be cuddled and then eventually fall asleep, eventually Ren steps into the bedroom and proceeds to straddle his Sumi against him as they protected each other from the cold winter weather. Looking outside the two were in for a special surprise as the snow began to fall as the city lights lit up the night making for a beautiful clash of city and nature which left Sumire in awe while Ren held her close as the two sat up to properly enjoy the sight before them. Resting her head on Ren's shoulder Sumire wanted to burn this memory in her mind for the rest of her life with Ren, for her it was a sign of hope that even the smallest things could make a difference. Sumire looked at Ren only to find him staring back at her, flushing she moved in for a kiss that Ren happily reciprocated she realized how much she missed this feeling. After watching for a while the two finally decided it was time to turn in for the night still in each other arms. 

"I love you Ren-senpai..." Sumire clutched him tighter once again burying her face in the crook of his neck as Ren lightly chuckled.

"I love you too Sumi." Ren needed this especially after today's events he needed someone by his side. The couple eventually fell asleep as the snow fell and as Maruki began making his final preparations for the battle to come.

"One more chance, I'll give them one more chance to accept the reality I created for them after that I have to move on to the rest of the world with or without them." Maruki laughed to himself as he walked out of his Eden and into his lab once more.

"As the saying goes, _tomorrow's another day_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea Morgana remembered Ren and the first thing he does? Insults him! Ren desperately needed to vent his emotions and figured that Morgana being one of his prime abusers and arguably being one of his closest allies, was a perfect target. Sumire receives a huge boost in power but will that boost stay? 
> 
> I really wanted to integrate Sumire and Ren's battle from Royal and decided that this was the best place to put it, I added Sumire's critical hit mechanic by her constantly knocking Ren over or knocking him off of his feet to show that. 
> 
> Akechi, I know some people might be disappointed by the gloss over of Akechi's battle but I wanted Ren and Akechi's battle to be when they are both at the apex of their power so they can really call it a proper rematch. Therefore I decided to leave Akechi's battle in the background and focus mainly on Ren dumping the bullshit he had to go through to Morgana the being literally made to help and guide him. 
> 
> Yes I know I glossed over once again on introducing Lavenza to Sumire, I felt that this wasn't a good time to throw in a proper introduction especially with all the chaos going on. They will get they're proper introduction next chapter and no i'm not spoiling anything.
> 
> The Phantom Thieves, yes I know they haven't made much of an appearance yet but as the chapters go on they will become more and more present throughout the story.
> 
> That's it for the notes on this chapter, if you enjoyed the chapter or have any feedback, suggestions and or criticisms leave it in the comments and I'll get back to ya. -B01L3D


End file.
